Towards the Edge
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella is sixteen, and has moved to Forks. She's exactly like her mother in more ways than looks and disorders. Bella has a creature after her very life and soul, and it's up to Edward Cullen and his family to save Bella, who happens to be Edward's soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he can't read her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too trusting, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ ''T'' I guess. Nothing really bad, but it DOES have a mention of attempted suicide. That's why it's ''T''. _

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward. Although I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:** _None. Just a prolog._

**Disclaimers:**_ Just to let you guys know: I'm terrible with these disclaimers. I ALWAYS forget to add them to the chapters. I'm a rebel like that! XD Well anyway – I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I will try to add a link of the website I'm getting this information off of. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ None I think. Let me know if there should be._

**Spoilers:**_ I don't think there are any spoilers in this story. I will let you know if a chapter has spoilers. But for this chapter: none. I think…_

**A/N:**_ Okie dokie. I had this in my head for a day and decided to get it out. I wanted a few chapters done before I posted this, so I could easily edit them and post them quickly. YES. I am still writing the other stories I am writing. I am just trying to think of how to put them down on paper, err computer. Feel free to message me about the other stories, but don't overwhelm me. My computer is freaking out on me now a day so I'm going slowly with it. My internet wigs out on me as well, so please bear with me._

~EDWARD/BELLA~

Isabella Swan sighed in relief as she sat in a seat on the jet plane her dad sent for her. She had finally gotten away from her psychotic mother, and her husband, who Bella didn't like. Bella's mom, Renee Dwyer, was not much like her daughter. Bella was quiet and barely spoke a word to anyone, while Renee was the opposite. Renee talked all the time, a little too much in Bella's mind. Bella did not like loud noises, as they hurt her ears. She liked the quietness, but other times she loved the loud sounds of people. She loved learning new things every day. She loved it so much, that she tried to take pictures of things, just to remember them and study. Other times, she sketched things or people. She wished she had her camera and sketch book with her, but instead she had it packed away in a box to be shipped safely to Charlie's, her dad who now had custody of her. Not having her items made her twitchy. She wanted them badly, but knew she couldn't.

Renee didn't take Bella to the air port, neither did Phil her husband. Instead, one of Charlie's numerous nurses was sent to Phoenix to deliver her safely. The nurse was in the seat opposite from her with a clip board on his lap, along with a pen in his hands. His name was Danver. He was currently looking over papers that Bella thought useless. She hadn't been to the doctor in years, since she was fourteen at least. She was now sixteen. Danver lifted his blue eyes up towards Bella and smiled gently.

''The plane will start soon, Bella. Just relax.'' Danver told her.

Bella knew that tone very well. It was the careful tone that many people used with her. She didn't know why. She thought she was fine. She didn't talk very much, but that was only because people said they never understood what she was saying to them. She made perfect sense. They just weren't smart enough to understand her. Bella thought they were useless in her mind if they didn't understand the simplest of words. Bella spoke logically. She didn't understand humor that well, or figurative language. She used literal language, and meant what she said. Though every time she spoke, no one understood a word. They would have to listen carefully to her, or just humor her. So instead of talking, Bella used her hands and objects to get her meaning across. Sometimes she would bang loudly on things that made noises; just to hear what sound they made, or to get them to listen. Other times, she would create something for a visual. Bella knew people sometimes needed visuals, so she either drew them, or just used items to create what she meant. If they didn't understand those; Bella thought they were a lost cause.

The objects of her interest always confused people, besides Renee that is. Renee clearly knew what she meant with her objects, words, and creations. Renee was similar to Bella like that. Renee was smart. She understood everything and anything. Other times; she hadn't a clue. Bella would usually go to her mother to explain things. Renee would listen to her fully, and then copy her words to the other people around them. Bella loved her mother. She understood her, and never judged her actions. Renee liked the fact that she was the only one who really understood Bella. She thought it made it closer to her carbon copy of a daughter. That was another way Bella and Renee were alike. They looked exactly like each other.

There were of course several differences between the two. One of them being no one ever knew what Bella was thinking, while everyone knew what Renee was thinking of. Renee always let her thoughts out without even realizing. Bella would never let out her thoughts, or show them. There was something that both women have in common, though. There was rumored to be a haunted/possessed mansion in Forks, Washington. Renee talked of the house vaguely to Bella, never going into detail about the mansion that scared her so much. She had told Bella by accident that she had gone inside the mansion with her friends when she still lived in Forks as a teenager, before she got pregnant with Bella. Almost all of her friends had mysteriously died afterwards. Renee was one of two survivors of the outcome of the dare she had taken. Bella believed her mother, as she had never lied to her. While Bella didn't truly believe in the supernatural, or coincidences, Renee had proof that Bella was determined to see. It was all hidden in Forks, inside Bella's old room that she would be occupying.

Bella didn't think on the odd subject any longer as she ran her finger tips gently over her gauzed forearm. Both were gauzed from Bella's ultimate suicide attempt. Bella tried to say that she didn't do it on purpose. It had felt like to her that she hadn't a choice with the action. Renee understood, but Phil was convinced that Charlie had to intervene. That was part of the reason why Charlie was so adamant on getting this custody arrangement set up straight away. Danver saw Bella start to toy with the white gauze.

''Don't touch it, Bella. If it hurts, I can give you something. But you have to tell me the truth. Do the stitches hurt?'' Danver asked Bella, who was thinking on how to answer.

The stitches did burn, but how did she say that? It wasn't a hurting pain, but a burning pain. Bella used her small white hands to make a motion that Danver saw as an explosion of some kind.

''Does it feel like it's on fire? It burns?'' Danver corrected himself when Bella shook her head in the negative to his first question. Danver was updated on Bella's predicament. She wouldn't talk, but she would make signs of what she was trying to say. He knew teenagers and adults with Bella's conditions couldn't fully form words correctly. But with Bella as a young teenager with another illness, it made it even worse.

Danver nodded his head as he rose from his seat, putting his clipboard with Bella's information down along with the pen. He went to the over head with his medical bag that he had stocked up on pain relievers, sedatives; just in case Bella panicked, and just some common antibiotics. He wasn't sure what he would have needed; so he got the essentials. He grazed through the small black bag for a numbing medicine in a syringe. Danver knew this medication would make her very sleepy and most likely knocked out for several hours. Charlie had told him that when they landed at the airport; they were to take a Forks Hospital helicopter directly to the hospital for Bella to stay at for a day or two to be under surveillance for an infection. Danver uncapped the needle and got rid of any air bubbles and walked the little distance between him and Bella who looked a little wary at the needle.

''It's okay, Bella. It's a numbing medicine to get rid of the burn.'' Danver told her as he inserted the needle in her arm with ease. Bella didn't make a sound. She only looked at the needle the whole time with curiosity. According to Charlie; Bella was a very curious sixteen-year-old. She loved puzzles, and mysteries. Something to calm her overactive genius mind, or would distract her for awhile. ''You'll be very sleepy, so just relax and don't fight the medicine. Just take a nap, and we'll be in Forks before you know it.'' Danver finished and observed as his temporary patient's eye lids started to close.

Bella was feeling very tired, just like Danver said. She relaxed her head on the seat that she didn't notice went down all the way to allow her to sleep. Bella thought he must have planned this. Or her father did. Either way; she wasn't very happy, and would make it known after she got rid of this fatigue that felt like it was washing her away in a sea of blackness. The only thing she saw before succumbing to sleep were beady, terrifying red eyes watching her with a big mouth full of sharp teeth; black rotting wings that looked to be falling off; a big body with large dead claws on its' black rotting paws, and big, long snout. Bella tried to get away from it, but she just fell asleep.

Danver saw her start to shake a little, and decided to turn the heat on for her and cover her with a blanket for warmth. It was after all, December and it was going to get even colder in Forks. Just for her safety, Danver decided it was best to get the other female nurse that accompanied him to assist him in observing her, and to have assistance in strapping her to the specially designed bed/chair. Danver felt that this was going to be necessary as she had started to jerk her limbs.

As the female nurse named Amy came out from the back he had started to ease the straps into place. Amy went to tell the pilot to start the plane and take off as soon as possible. Amy returned from the cockpit and sat down in the available seat next to Bella with another clipboard of her own. Amy was going to monitor her vitals, while Danver monitored her actions and behavior. Amy was with Danver for the obvious rule of no male nurse or doctor would be alone with a female patient, and as a helping hand. Amy tied up her blond hair into a ponytail as she sighed as the plane roared to life.

''This will be a very interesting trip.'' Amy stated to Danver with a little grimace.

Danver got curious. ''Oh? Why is that?''

Amy looked a little fidgety. ''Well, honestly; I have heard little stories on Bella's mother.''

Danver lifted a black eyebrow for her to continue.

Amy sighed and shifted her light blue eyes to the sleeping Bella. ''Renee Dwyer is her name. She lived in Forks all her life, along with Chief Swan; Bella's father. Mrs. Dwyer had taken a dare from her friend to go inside and investigate a rundown mansion. It was said to be possessed by demons and haunted by the dead souls of their victims. Renee and four of her closest friends had gone inside and it was said that they saw something. One by one after they had left the mansion; they were all murdered except for a boy and Mrs. Dwyer. The teens were said to be murdered by an out of Towner that stalked them, who was released on a case with no evidence against him. The boy had left the town soon after from guilt playing a part in his mind of seeing his friends dead. Mrs. Dwyer had a mental illness like Bella's. She had slowly started to lose her mind after Bella had been born a few years later.''

Danver was skeptical on the story, but the deaths of the teenagers were a bit strange to him. ''That's terrible about their deaths. But remember, Amy; they're rumors. There is always a second part to every story, and it seems only that man, and Mrs. Dwyer knows it. It doesn't seem like Mrs. Dwyer is going to be able to logically remember it. I've seen her and her illness is getting to her.'' Danver told Amy who nodded her head as she accepted his explanation.

''I know, Danver. It's just a rumor, though. So it could easily be a lie. I just hope poor Bella here has a fighting chance in this town with all those people. People talk badly about Mrs. Dwyer in that town. Saying she was bad luck being born, and she gave Bella permanent bad luck.'' Amy said sympathetically.

Danver agreed with Amy that Forks always was a very gossipy town. He hoped that Bella had a chance in that town, too. He was sure Bella would have a chance, though. She was a clever girl, and knew everything. Danver was sure Bella would be just fine. Danver was curious, though. He looked to Bella who was still lightly twitching as he felt the plane start to move on the runway. Why would Renee Dwyer have given Bella permanent bad luck? And how was Renee bad luck being born? He decided not to think on it any longer. Bella was his patient who he was to look after and care for until he was released by Charlie. He would keep everything professional.

***EDWARD/BELLA***

The flight from Florida to Washington had been a gentle, easy going flight. Danver and Amy were surprised that their patient had slept all the way through the four ½ hour flight with ease. Besides a couple fits of twitching; Bella did just fine. Danver had gotten off the plane when the captain had opened the plane door for him to give his report of the flight to his own superior; who happened to be there alongside the helicopter paramedics.

While Danver was talking to the helicopter captain, the paramedics went onto the plane to fetch Bella from Amy. The two male paramedics had no issues with lifting Bella off the plane as she weighed almost nothing. Her height was welcomed once again from the medics as it was quite easy getting her off the plane and onto the waiting gurney for transport. With Bella's miniature height at a solid five feet; she was an easy patient to manhandle. All the while Bella had slept; she dreamt of nothing but blackness and little colors that she always saw.

On the helicopter were the two paramedics, the flight captain, Danver, and Amy who was still watching over Bella with an odd look. Danver was curious on Amy's looks to Bella; but said nothing.

''So; this is the famous Bella Swan, eh? Kinda, small isn't she?'' The blond paramedic stated with a glance at the awakening Bella who looked out of it.

Danver narrowed his eyes a bit at the blond man who continued to look at Bella in a way that made him uncomfortable. He had to report this to the Chief; just in case.

''Yes; this is Bella. You were updated on her condition from the Chief yes?'' Amy asked professionally with a hint of steel in her voice at the look the man was giving her patient.

The blond man looked to the blond female who had nothing but a look of innocence on her face. ''Yes I was, ma'm. She has severe Schizophrenia along with Asperger's syndrome.'' The man replied non-chalantly.

The other man had brown hair and noticed his partner was thinking something dangerous. He knew the Chief well, and wanted no trouble with him. Charlie Swan was a man no one messed with if they wanted to live a happy, job-filled life.

''When was her last doses of medication, Danver?'' The brown haired man asked while taking Bella's pulse. Bella had her eyes opened, but still looked like she wasn't here with them as of now. She was wrapped in a thick blanket, as the weather was twelve degrees outside.

Danver looked to his old friend John. ''She's not on anything. She's untreated as of right now.'' Danver told him. John gained a shocked look as continued to check Bella's vitals. John had decided that if his partner was going to give a bad look at their special class A patient; he was going to do the work to make sure he did nothing to the vulnerable sixteen-year-old.

''The Chief won't like that very well, now will he, John?'' The blond man said with a grin to his partner.

John debated answering the blond man that he had been partnered with for three months. He couldn't tell if it was rhetorical, or just a question. John decided not to answer. Amy gave a wide-eyed look to her fellow nurse as a warning that they had to stay close to Bella with this man. Amy didn't like him. He wasn't the one who carried her, but the looks he gave were predatory. Danver agreed with Amy's untold order and nodded subtly back.

Danver decided to let the Chief know about this. It would turn out to be nothing as the man was only a paramedic and didn't work in the hospital, but the Chief deserved to know about the blond man's not so subtle, predatory looks.

***EDWARDxBELLA***

_Hahaha! How was this chapter? It's short, I know. But I wanted to see what kind of story I could write it was all those dang horror movies, stories, and manga. I'm super sorry if this turns out too much like another story or movie! You have to let me know, and tell me which parts are too similar. I have no wish to steal or copy! Well; as always, review!_

_-Col. Rage_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious, that and her damn mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too trusting, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And the fact that something dangerous and terrifying is after her life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ ''T'' Maybe. I'm not very good with ratings of the chapters, but I wish to give a heads up to people. There's not too much in this chapter. Nothing bad either. There may be a hint of pedophilia in this chapter, so be warned. _

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, the story is Bella/Edward. Although; I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:**_ This chapter has some familial Bella/Carlisle and nothing more than that._

**Disclaimers:**_ Just to let you guys know: I'm terrible with these disclaimers. I ALWAYS forget to add them to the chapters. I'm a rebel like that! XD Well anyway – I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I will try to add a link of the website I'm getting this information off of. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information._

**Warnings for this chapter:**_ Mentions of an unstable child? I don't think I have to warn you guys, but I thought I would just in case. Mentions of child neglect, just a smudge. Reckless behavior bordering suicidal, I think. I think that's it. Let me know if there are any others I should warn people about._

**Spoilers:**_ I don't think there are any spoilers in this story. I will let you know if a chapter has spoilers. But for this chapter: none. I think…_

_**Chapter two: Bella Sees**_

It was exactly five in the morning when Carlisle Cullen; blond-haired, topaz-eyed, most humble man known to Forks behind Charlie Swan, and the best surgeon around had come into Forks General Hospital for his shift. He has on his normal pleased smile as he felt the cool air of the lobby wash over him. He was thinking over his newest patient that he had acquired from the Chief of police. It was suppose to be his sixteen-year-old daughter; Isabella Swan. Her case was intriguing to Carlisle. She had Asperger's Syndrome and severe Schizophrenia. He hadn't read too much because the Chief said her file wasn't updated, as it was two years old.

''Doctor Cullen please report to the Special Care Ward on the fourth floor.'' Carlisle heard the intercom go off. He got curious. He was wondering if his patient had arrived already. It seemed that the hospital knew his schedule quite well for them to call him over the intercom now, and not leave the message with the front desk as usual. Maybe Diana was here today.

''Tracy; can you call the SCW and tell them I'm on my way?'' Carlisle asked the young woman behind the front desk. Tracy looked up with a blush and nodded her head.

''Yes, Doctor. I saw your patient come in earlier as well. She had been sedated when she was taken up. Also; her private nurses wished to speak to you immediately.'' Tracy lightly stuttered out in embarrassment at the gorgeous looking man.

Carlisle gained a curious look, but smiled charmingly. ''Very well I'll meet with the patient first, though. She comes first and foremost.''

Carlisle started up his calm pace toward the elevators. He wondered if the Chief would be coming in after his shift. He would have his assistant call the Chief and ask. The Chief had seemed very uptight over the care of Isabella. He wanted only the best, apparently. He had hired his own nurses, therapists, psychologists, and Carlisle himself. He took that as a complement towards his skills that the Chief had chosen himself to care for his daughter. The Chief had given as many details of Isabella – Bella as she responded to – as he could. She was a replica of her mother, this Carlisle had noticed immediately from the pictures the Chief had shown him. Bella spoke rarely, but would talk to her mother constantly as she was the only one who truly understood. Asperger's Syndrome caused words to be incoherent and jumbled together. Many people couldn't understand them speak. But to add Schizophrenia to the mix, and at such a young age, she wouldn't be able to communicate well if at all. Carlisle did know though, that she used her hands and loved art. She would let herself be known when she was upset as well. It was expected with that type of mental illness, though and Carlisle expected it when he would get to her room.

All through the ride up, Carlisle debated on how to gain Bella's trust. Apparently; Bella trusted only her mother, father, and Tyler Crowley; the high school sophomore here in Forks. Bella and Tyler were said to have been inseparable when younger, along with Angela Weber who would try to be like Renee, and mother Bella. Bella's mother had thought it precious, and constantly had Tyler and Angela over for Bella to play with. The Crowley's and Weber's were two of the few families here that had trusted Renee Dwyer with their children. Tyler and Bella also had numerous sleepovers when younger. Bella was told to be a chatter box when a child, but it was complete gibberish. Renee, even then, could understand her somehow, along with younger Tyler who always talked back. Carlisle warmly thought that it was the mother in Renee. Even though Renee was Schizophrenic with Bi-Polar disorder and Borderline Personality Disorder, she really was a good mother to Bella. The Chief had said that Renee was slowly losing her mind, though. He said he had to take action after Bella had tried to commit suicide, and Renee didn't want her treated. Phil Dwyer; Renee's husband, had actually taken steps above Renee to call the Chief and have him get custody of Bella to care for her. He had said, while Bella was a good child, he couldn't care for both of them at the same time. Renee had been distraught that Phil had done it, but she still helped Bella pack her things and talk to her about something Phil didn't know, as he was kicked out of Bella's room.

Carlisle reached the key automated doors to the Special Care Ward as he was thinking through what the Chief had told him about his strange daughter. He used his key and walked inside with a smile.

''Good morning, Diana how is my new patient doing?'' Carlisle asked easily as he went up to the circular nurses station in the center of the large room with only five doors of patient rooms.

Diana looked up from her report and let a smile grace her aged face. ''Hello, Carlisle; Bella is doing just fine. She woke up an hour ago and has a friend with her.'' Diana was one of the few people who were never affected by their vamparic charm. He suspected as she had been married and was absolutely faithful to her husband of forty-five years. He admired the strong elderly woman who had been through wars as a nurse, children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Carlisle immediately thought of Tyler Crowley. ''Is it Tyler?'' He asked his thought to the elderly woman.

Diana continued to smile and nodded as she rose from her seat to lead Carlisle into a room with a file in her hands. Diana led Carlisle into room five where he saw that Bella Swan was sitting up in the bed looking intently at the form of Tyler Crowley's happy face. Tyler had dark skin that was contrasting greatly with Bella's snow white skin. He had black eyes that were much darker then Bella's focused chocolate brown ones that matched her long straight hair that went down her small back. Carlisle observed her for a nanosecond and took in that she was very small and looked underweight. She had both forearms wrapped in gauze with an I.V of medication. She had on hospital sweat pants with a white long sleeve shirt that had the arms pushed up to her elbows.

''Hello again, Bella, I want you to meet Doctor Cullen; your doctor. Your father set him up as your primary doctor. Hello, Tyler. Shouldn't you be going to school? Your parents will flip a cow onto its' back if you miss school, especially two months before spring break, young man.'' Diana scolded Tyler lightly while Carlisle walked over slowly with a gentle smile at Bella and Tyler.

Tyler groaned. ''Awe. Come on, Diana! Give me a break here! I'm seeing Bella! You know; the girl I haven't seen since I was like, what; six? Who also happens to be my best friend!'' Tyler made his black eyes wide at Diana in attempt to let her say he could stay. Tyler barely took notice of Carlisle standing next to him.

Diana grinned slyly. ''Well; I could always have help getting Frank to – ''

''Later, Bella. See you after school with the others! I have football practice to go to that I forgot about!'' Tyler quickly gave the confused looking Bella a kiss on the cheek as he hurried out with his school pack. Diana continued to smirk.

''She's all yours, Carlisle.'' Diana told an amused Carlisle in her southern drawl as usual, before she gave him the file and walked out of the room to check on a patient that had called on her. ''I'm coming, Frank!''

Carlisle hummed in humor. Bella continued to keep her gaze on Carlisle's working hands that she thought was playing with her I.V that she hated. She also hated it here in the hospital, but again, her opinions did not matter. Bella observed the cold feeling hands. They were smooth, and didn't seem to have any imperfections. Bella thought it was weird. They didn't shake even the slightest either like other nurses and doctors. He was also very good looking, almost inhumanly. It made Bella very, very curious. She had never seen such a young looking man being a head doctor. Bella also saw a wedding ring on his finger, so he had to be married.

''Hello, Bella, my name's Carlisle. You don't have to have to call me Doctor Cullen. We're informal here to the extreme.'' Carlisle told the ever watchful Bella in a friendly tone.

Bella looked up to him and saw his eyes were colored like a topaz gem. Bella liked them, but she had never met or heard of anyone with topaz eyes. Bella didn't respond to ''Carlisle'' in anyway. She just watched him do his doctor thing. His hands reached for her left forearm, and pulled it away quickly so he couldn't touch it. Carlisle didn't say anything, but he did sit down on the bed at a respectable distance from her. Bella didn't want him touching her arm at all. She couldn't let him see her shame.

''Do you not want me to look at your arm, Bella?'' Carlisle asked the girl who had her arm cradled to her small chest. ''I have to make sure it's not infected, Bella. It's only a pre-caution. I'm not going to hurt you.'' Carlisle told her this as he slowly, and carefully reached for her arm again. Bella let him this time. She was distracted by her thinking if she should let him, but once he had her arm; she had a feeling he wouldn't have let it go very easily. And Bella had no wish to be sedated again.

Carlisle could hear her heart increase from fear and could smell the adrenaline pumping through her. She had kept her big brown eyes fixed on Carlisle's hands when he started to unwrap the bandage on her arm to get a look at her. He was told that she had gotten stitches, but that was all Renee would allow and had taken her home afterwards. Carlisle could see the damage done to the arm. There was deep cut going from her wrist to her elbow and stitched up badly. It had been deep, jagged, and hurried that was nothing like teens who mutilated themselves. Bella had done it with ease and, what Carlisle thought of, with fear. Carlisle gazed intently at the stitch work. It seemed to be done with no profession what so ever, and he didn't like the work done. It didn't look like a doctor had done it. It seemed like someone with no idea how to stitch had just quickly sewed it up.

''Who stitched your arm, Bella? A doctor didn't do this.'' Carlisle confronted her, making Bella's eyes widen with shock.

She didn't think he would notice that part. Bella just shrugged like she didn't know the answer.

''You don't know who did it?'' Carlisle inquired to which Bella nodded her head. She didn't know why she did, but she felt she couldn't lie to him. It felt very wrong.

''You know who did it, but you won't say?'' Carlisle concluded. He knew that she did know from her heart rate increasing, but he didn't want to push her then for her to close up on him. He did think it was odd that she never flinched away from his cold touch, though. Everyone else shied away from them. He was very curious, he wouldn't lie about that.

Carlisle didn't say anything else on the matter. He only took the alcohol swab to clean the area. It was red, which could easily mean it was irritated, or getting infected. He did his best to not make Bella feel any pain, but Bella never made a sound. She only watched and looked on with interest. Carlisle didn't need his son Jasper here to say she was curious about what he was doing. It showed in her eyes. When he had finished both arms, he re-wrapped them in clean gauze and a wrap. Bella situated herself with just looking at them and lightly dragging her fingers over the gauze.

''Alright, we're done. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you and give you a new I.V okay?'' Carlisle asked her happily as he filled out her chart to give it back to Diana.

He started to walk out to go about his routine until he heard a sound behind him. It had sounded like Bella said something, so he turned back around. It was so soft spoken that he didn't quite catch what was said. He looked surprised at the form of Bella sitting there and rubbing her fingers along the wrap.

''Bella, did you say something?'' Carlisle asked her.

Bella looked up for a second before quickly looking down again. ''Mama.'' It came out as a whisper, but Carlisle could clearly hear it.

Carlisle decided to turn around fully to walk back to her. If she was communicating with him this early, she must trust him somewhat. ''Your mama? What about her?''

Bella tapped her arm quickly before again saying mama. Carlisle understood her meaning now. Renee must have done the stitching herself. ''Thank you for telling me Bella. I'll check on you later.''

Carlisle turned back around and went to the nurses' station where Diana was on the computer. ''Diana? I need a home check on Renee Dwyer's house in Phoenix, Arizona.'' Carlisle whispered his order, much to Diana's confusion.

Diana knitted her light gray brows together. ''Do you suspect child abuse, Carlisle? On Bella?'' She whispered back while taking a peek inside Bella's room with disbelief. Bella was looking out the window with fascination when Carlisle looked as well.

''I don't think child abuse, but child neglect. Renee Dwyer stitched Bella up; according to Bella that is.'' He corrected her gently as he continued to gaze at Bella's form.

Diana nodded before making a note. ''I'll tell Charlie to order a warrant. But Bella spoke to you? Well Carlisle; that means you have a portion of Bella's trust. And so early –'' She mumbled to herself the last part, not taking notice that Carlisle could easily hear her with his super hearing.

Diana had confirmed Carlisle's thoughts. He did have Bella's trust. Little did Carlisle know; that he was going to need Bella's complete trust in the future.

''Call me if anything happens, or if she asks for me.'' Carlisle told her before walking out to go about his routine.

***EDWARD/BELLA***

**12:34 PM - The next day**

Carlisle sighed as he headed into the SCW. He could hear Charlie Swan's deep voice laughing. It was only noon, and he was already swamped with work. But seeing Bella smile with the Chief made him smile, despite all the work he had to do. Seeing the Chief of Police of Forks smiling was a sight to see. That man rarely smiled, if at all. But Carlisle had just heard him laugh. He must be ecstatic. He took notice that Charlie had brought with him a few things; an art book which was wide open with the two of them looking through it with smiles of happiness; a professional camera that was on the side table; a few child's coloring books for what Carlisle thought Bella's entertainment; and to Carlisle's utter shock; a service dog.

The dog was a Doberman with a service harness on. Its' ears weren't cropped like normal, or its' tail. It was lying on the bed by Bella's feet and just looked at Carlisle with a thoughtful gaze in its' blue eyes. The Doberman didn't growl at all, but it didn't show trust in Carlisle. It looked almost harmless with no cropped ears, but he wouldn't be fooled.

''Hello, Carlisle. Good to see you.'' Charlie said with a smile as he patted the Doberman's head, making its' tail thump on the bed.

Carlisle gave his own smile, but gave a questioning glance to the happy Doberman that Bella had started to pet while muttering incoherent words to the Doberman, making its' tail thump harder in happiness. ''Hello, Charlie. Who is this on my hospital bed?'' Carlisle asked with a teasing grin.

Charlie became sheepish. ''Well; this is Baxter Swan, Bella's new service dog. I raised him from a pup for this special job. He's very qualified for the job and well mannered. Plus; he gives Bella company.'' He said shrugging, making Carlisle teasing grin grow in volume.

''I see. We'll, I'm just checking on Bella then you can go back to hiding Baxter.'' Carlisle told him as he came up to Bella and went on checking her vitals. Carlisle could see the light blush creeping up on the Chief's tanned face. Bella was still looking very happy after Carlisle's check up on her. Carlisle wondered if it was a mood swing, or just pure happiness of seeing her father. Either way; Carlisle loved the smile.

Looking at the Chief of Police; people would notice that he's very young. Only in his early thirties as Bella was born from a teenage Renee. He had the chocolate brown hair with dark brown eyes with his mustache. He was tanned somehow, though no one knew why, and was well fit. Carlisle noticed that he wasn't in uniform. He was in casual clothes that made him seem more relaxed. He also had a tired look in his eyes, but it was over-clouded by sheer joy.

Carlisle had said his goodbyes as he walked to the nurses' station to find the new shift nurse. She was young and only in her twenties and tried to flirt with Carlisle all the time. He was just amused by it, and always told Esme, his dear wife after work. Esme would just laugh and say he was still a charmer.

''Sarah? I need you to update this information in the database on Isabella Swan; the special class A patient.'' Carlisle told the blushing woman who nodded.

''Carlisle?'' He turned around to see Charlie had come out to the area and stood by a wall. He gave a jerk of his head that meant to come here. Carlisle came up to him.

''I heard from Bella's private nurses that she had some type of fit on the way here. Has she had any since you came?'' Charlie asked him questioningly.

Carlisle immediately shook his head in the negative. ''No. Bella has done just fine since waking. She even had Tyler Crowley here to visit early yesterday morning. Diana said she had done great since coming here. She has had all her new medications, anti-biotic medications, and no sedatives. She's taken a nap earlier today, but nothing else.''

''Diana said something about a home search on Renee?'' Charlie asked with a worried glint in his eyes.

Carlisle sighed. ''Yes. I discovered from Bella that Renee had stitched Bella's arms up herself.'' He informed the stunned looking man.

''Renee?'' Charlie asked. ''Renee Dwyer stitched her up? How on earth did that woman learn how to use a damn needle? She can't even knit!'' Charlie claimed in disbelief.

Carlisle let a smile grace his handsome face at Charlie's words. ''I have had the nurses constantly check her arms and cleaned them with alcohol, and peroxide to be safe, along with added anti-biotic medications. I have also re-done the stitching to clean the inside of them. Bella certainly did not like that.'' He confessed as he remembered Bella slamming her tiny fist down on the side table in anger, making the nurse helping him jump in surprise. Bella had also let a few small tears out from the burning of the medication he had used to clean them.

Charlie scoffed and rolled his eyes to the ceiling. ''Bella hates needles to death, along with hospitals, darkness, and God forbid – spiders. Why on earth I live here is beyond me when my own child hates spiders, and this place is surrounded with them.''

Carlisle had to chuckle. Bella certainly was odd. Charlie was a little lost, but he had felt his little light bulb light up and looked sharply to Carlisle.

''Bella spoke to you?'' He asked with wonder, making Carlisle nod his head slowly. Charlie was even more amazed at Carlisle. ''I can't believe it. Bella actually spoke to you. Wow, and so early on when just meeting you. Bella must like you, Carlisle.'' Charlie said with a grin as he lightly patted the doctor's shoulder before returning to his daughter who had started to play with her companion, Baxter. Carlisle could see the Doberman was gentle with Bella as she played with his tail. He only playfully nipped at her, making her laugh. Charlie went to sit down on the bed with a smile from hearing Bella's little laugh.

Carlisle had thought on how different Charlie acted with Bella around. He was so much more open, and gave more than his normal one word answer. He looked more human and not made of stone added with a terrible mood with a blank gaze. Charlie was carding his hand through Bella's long hair as she lay down for a nap. Baxter yawned as he put his black head down on Bella's covered leg. Baxter looked to be giving comfort, while still guarding her and Charlie.

Carlisle also remembered the conversation he had with Bella's two nurses earlier this morning. They had immediately stated that one of the paramedics was slightly inappropriate with their patient and during the flight, which had caused Bella to be sedated from stress. Danver had radiated worry over his patient when she had started to hyperventilate before sedating her. Bella had grabbed on rather tightly to Danver's arm and left a light bruise. That was a shocker for Bella to be that strong when she's so small. She actually looked to be smaller than Alice; his daughter who was 5 inches also. But Bella just looks so much smaller to Carlisle. Bella was just so fragile. She was just a helpless little girl who was in dire need of parental care, love, a stable home life, and medicine.

This girl had somehow touched Carlisle's undead heart so strongly, that it worried him. He couldn't get attached to her at all. She was only a little human girl that he had met just yesterday morning, who would eventually lose what's left of her fragile mind. He didn't know why she touched his heart when he had so many other patients that never did. When Carlisle had seen Bella smile though, the father in him had reached out. She had spoken to him when she rarely speaks to anyone, which meant she had knowingly gave a thread of trust to Carlisle for some reason, and the father in him yearned for her to be his daughter for some reason.

But Carlisle did know one thing for certain: If it came down to the option where Bella would die or he had the chance to save her, Bella would most certainly become little Isabella Cullen. No doubt in his mind. With his mind made up Carlisle left the elevator on the second floor to continue his walk to his office with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to tell Esme his decision. She would be most likely thrilled and would want to meet Bella. But Carlisle was wondering how he would break the news to his children. A few would not take it very well at all. But his mind was made up. He couldn't take it back even if he had to. Bella needed to be safe and protected. And damn him to hell if Carlisle didn't do it himself. With or without the help of his children.

***EDWARDxBELLA***

_Well then. There is the second chapter all done. While I wish I had a Beta: I think I can do without it for this story, but if anyone is willing to Beta this story; just PM me._

_Yes. This story is a tad bit AU! But that's okay. I like alternate universes where Bella is different from the books. I don't like her normal, as I want Edward to be attracted to her for more than her damn mind! In this story, I have decided that Edward WILL be able to read her mind. BUT! There is a catch._

_Well, it would please me greatly if you all would review me on what you thought. I would like more than just an ''update soon'' and ''are you going to continue this?'' I will update when I update, and you will know if I don't want to continue a story._

_Thank you,_

_Col. Rage_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ E _

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward. Although I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:**_ A little bit of FAMILIAL Bella/Cullens –except Esme. That includes Edward as well. He's not into play just yet! _

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ None I think._

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe._

**A/N: **_Alright. Chapter three has begun! I'm going to try to stay in third-person as I think it's easier on me for writing this story. Don't like it? Don't freaking' read it! _

_**Chapter Three: Bella Meets the Cullens**_

It was that time. Bella gave her grinning father a glare from what he was making her do. Bella had no wish to do this today. But Charlie had insisted that it would be good for her to get out, enjoy bonding and trusting Baxter's ability to lead her, and meet people her own age. So, here Bella was; standing in front of Forks High School with everyone staring at her like a piece of meat. Bella did not like those looks. She thought she was perfectly normal, and didn't deserve stares. She knew why they were staring though. She had Baxter with her at school. He had been hooked to a special harness that went around Bella's tiny waist. Charlie adamantly refused to let her hold his leash at school for some reason; only saying he was trained to lead her this way. Baxter was hooked to Bella's special harness from his own guiding pack that every service dog owned that had his name and Bella's own name one each side. Baxter was sitting patiently beside the glaring Bella while he sniffed and looked around at all the people.

''Here's your pack, Bella. Now; don't forget to give this to each of your teachers before class. You should see Tyler today along with the rest of your old friends. Have fun, and everything will be just fine. I promise, baby.'' Charlie handed over a hanging ID card with information that he himself put around her neck, and Bella's blue pack that she snatched away from the chuckling Charlie who only kissed her head lovingly, patted Baxter on the head, and went back to the cruiser to drive away.

Bella glared heavily at the retreating car and dropped her pack with a thump on the cold ground. Bella turned to face the small town's only high school. It was old and depressed looking. Same as how Bella felt right now. She looked around to see all the high school teenagers just looking at her and whispering to their friends. It made Bella want to glare even more, but she was afraid that she might set them on fire with how much ferocity she was glaring with. Though, Bella knew that was entirely impossible. No human can spontaneously catch people on fire. It just wasn't possible, and Bella only believed in reality; not fiction. Bella went to put her hair up in a pony tail so it wouldn't get in her way today. She thought she should get her bangs trimmed as they were getting so long. They were in her eyes almost.

Baxter whining had gotten Bella to look down at the Doberman. He was looking at her with his wide blue eyes and panting that made Bella see his breath from the cold air. She had almost forgotten about it being this cold as she had on her tight silver jacket. She looked apologetically to her faithful companion as she picked up her pack, and put it on. She looked around for the front office, but had no idea where it was, so she looked back to her awaiting Doberman and pointed to the school as if she was saying 'lead me'. Baxter understood his mistress's unsaid command as he was trained to look for. He huffed and led the forced to follow Bella to the front office, easily avoiding the curious people as he went the most spacious route. Bella did not like crowds, as Baxter was trained to know, so for her comfort; Baxter would lead her around all the whispering, gossiping teenagers with ease.

Charlie had brought Baxter to school last week to get familiar with the school. He was shown her classes, the gym, the cafeteria, even the art room. He even stayed through the classes – like he would when he would lead Bella – and even the cafeteria. He learned how to stay in the lunch line, stay at Bella's desk, and where he would be placed when Bella went to gym. Baxter took it all in stride. Baxter was an eager Doberman that loved learning as Charlie saw. That was what drew him to Baxter as a puppy when he raised him for the special job of watching and caring for Bella; his life mistress. The one he was supposed to protect and lead until he wasn't able to anymore. He had many brothers and sisters at home to play with, but he was chosen out of all of them. His siblings stayed at home to watch the house, and Baxter went to work for Bella. Baxter took notice of a familiar sent as he looked towards a group of standing teenagers. They were the odd smelling ones. Like the one at the hospital. He kept his guard up as he passed them confidently. Bella took no notice of them at all because she was looking around with a glare. That was okay though for her service dog. He was supposed to take notice of things and not worry his mistress.

Baxter had led Bella to the door of the front office where Tyler Crowley was waiting with an excited smile, along with two other boys and three girls.

''Bella, You're here!'' Tyler yelled with enthusiasm as he lifted Bella from the ground form a hug that shocked Bella. She swatted him away with a small smile, and he grinned back happily. A blonde boy with baby blue eyes and a big smile did the same, along with a black-haired, black-eyed Asian boy.

''Wow, Bella; why are you so short? You're parents are like, six foot!'' The blonde called out with a big smile that made a, taller - than – Bella, Asian girl with glasses smack him on the arm with a smile.

''Shut up Mike! Bella's a perfect size! Do you remember me, Bella? We were best friends as small kids?'' The girl asked with a gentle voice and soft smile.

Bella thought for a moment before blinking and removing a picture from her pocket and showing the girl. The girl looked at it with a bigger smile than before. The teens crowed around her with smiles as they saw the picture of all of them together as little kids.

''An-gel-a.'' Bella pronounced with small difficulty. She never spoke so much as her words wouldn't come out right. She had tried to say it as she would as a child though. 'Angela' heard Bella and continued to smile.

''So you do remember? You always had good memory.'' Angela stated as Bella hugged her. Bella was a whole lot shorter than her, but Angela didn't care. Angela as a child would try to always be around little Bella growing up. She would try to care for her like Renee would, and always help her out. Like a mother would.

A blond girl scoffed and rolled her eyes with a barely there annoyance. ''When did Bella not have good memory, Angela, or good hearing for that matter?'' The blond girl stated with her brunette companion agreeing with a smile.

''Never of course, Lauren!'' The Asian boy exclaimed while he hooked his arm around Angela's shoulder, despite her rolling her eyes. Bella saw this, and swatted his hand away from her Angela; much to everyone's amusement as she gave him a light glare.

''You saw her, Eric! No touching 'her Angela'!'' The brunette playfully ordered with her hands on her hips with a smirk. Eric pouted at Bella, but she just continued to glare.

''But I want to Belly!'' Eric pouted.

Jessica just laughed along with her blond friend. ''Shut it, Eric! Where are Bella's papers, Tyler?'' The blonde asked a grinning Tyler that snapped his mind back to focusing.

''Oh! Thanks for reminding me, Lauren!'' Tyler pulled out papers with Bella's name on them and handed over her schedule – though it wasn't needed as Baxter knew where to go – and a pink slip that had to be signed by her teachers. Bella put her picture back in her pocket and took the papers from Tyler.

Bella looked over the schedule. She had art first period, then advanced trigonometry, World History, a speech class that Charlie insisted she have, lunch, Biology, advanced calculus, and then gym. Bella quite liked her school classes. Maybe she wouldn't be bored today after all.

''Well, Lauren and I have to get to class, so we'll see you guys later. Bye Bella. It was good seeing you again!'' Jessica pulled Lauren away with her as she started to whisper to Lauren about something Bella didn't know.

Angela sighed as she hugged Bella goodbye, saying she and Eric had to get to class along with Mike. Bella watched them go with an odd expression. She turned back to Tyler at his throat clearing. He was holding out an IPod touch.

''I downloaded all of your favorite music on there, so listen at anytime of the day when you get upset. Today might be a little hard for you, but it'll get easier, Bells. I promise.'' Tyler told her softly as he pressed the IPod to Bella's hand that he had in his own larger hand. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked away with a small smile and a wave. Bella just waved back.

After her old friends left her, Bella felt oddly alone. Something she never felt since she was a child and moved away from Forks. Everyone had grown, matured, and went their separate ways. Bella felt somewhat envious at that. She somehow knew she would never be like Tyler or Angela. Bella dropped her hand onto her Doberman's head to pet him as he whined. Bella only looked to him and pointed in front of her. Baxter went to work with his mistress's command, and led her to her class.

Bella had never taken notice of the five pairs of topaz eyes watching her with curiosity. She never even took notice that a few of them let tiny smiles grace their inhumanly beautiful faces as they gazed at their future sibling.

''She's so small.'' The large boy said softly.

The tiny girl nodded. ''Yes, but she's so beautiful.'' A tall blond boy put his arm around the tiny black-haired girl.

''It looks like she has attachments to Crowley and Weber, more so than the rest of them. She just looks so alone and lost.'' The large boy put out there.

''I felt some envy from her a few seconds ago. I don't know why though.'' The blond boy said while watching the retreating form of the too small girl and her faithful companion enter the building. ''She's a little timid right now, but Carlisle said that she didn't do well in crowds, so it's expected.''

The large boy nodded his acceptance. ''Yeah, but she _is_ prone to severe mood swings, so she might not mean it. The envy, I mean.''

A blond girl huffed in annoyance. ''Why Carlisle doesn't just leave her be is a mystery. She's not worth it. I mean, look at her! She can't even go to school without a damn dog!'' She hissed.

''Bella is very smart, Rosalie. She is a pure genius. She surpasses any of us in IQ. You're just jealous of her being chosen by Carlisle.'' The small girl said in defense of her soon to be baby sister.

The blond girl glared at her sister. ''What's to be jealous of, Alice? She's broken!''

''That's enough.'' The bronze-haired man ordered with fierceness none have ever heard before, shocking his siblings into statues. He looked to his blond sister with a fire in his darkened topaz eyes. ''You will treat her with due respect, Rosalie, or you will not speak of her at all. Whether you like it or not; that girl is our destined sister. She will be a part of our family, and we will protect her and watch over her like Carlisle wishes. Think of someone other than yourself, Rosalie, or do not think at all as I tire of _hearing_ you. We'll meet at lunch. Everyone knows what to do today when you see Bella in class. Do your jobs well, or you will explain yourselves to Carlisle why you disobeyed his order.'' The bronze-haired man finished as he gracefully left for his class, leaving behind his shocked siblings.

The small black-haired girl let her thoughts reach her brother as he walked away. _You will not regret your decision, Edward. Have faith, patients, and trust in her and yourself. I know you will do Carlisle proud, and also yourself._

The bronze-haired man hoped to make his father proud. He had to prove himself, and he would.

***EDWARDxBELLA***

**Period 1 - Art**

''Very good, Bella! You drew Baxter very well! Keep up the good work!'' Bella's art teacher said with too much excitement in Bella's mind. Bella just continued to sketch her companion with ease as he just stayed put on the ground next to her. Bella was recalling the moment when Baxter had very cutely tilted his head with his big blue eyes shining as he looked at her. She was trying to get the shading of his fur correct, but was having trouble so far to point she glared at the paper so many times trying to order it to be the right shade. Her class mates had started to talk about her after seeing that, but Bella ignored it. She was used to it, and always would be.

''Try not to press so hard on the shading. Just tilt your hand a bit, and lightly color. That always helps me.''

Bella looked up from her position at the table and noticed the small, pale, topaz-eyed girl with black spiky hair and a warm smile from across her. Bella recognized the eyes of topaz. She immediately thought of a picture of Doctor Carlisle. She didn't look like him, but she had the topaz gemmed eyes.

''Car-lisle'' Bella half-asked the girl who just kept smiling in return.

''Carlisle Cullen is my dad. My name is Alice Cullen and the quiet one next to me is Jasper Hale. Do you know Carlisle?'' Alice asked Bella, who in turn, flipped through her art book that was full of pictures to a sketch of her abnormally handsome, young doctor. Bella showed Alice and Jasper. Alice made an 'ahh' sound and Jasper just gave a small smile.

''You sketch very well. '' Jasper said quietly. Bella looked to him. He had a type of honey blonde hair that curled past his ears. He was also pale like Alice. He was tall and lean, but Bella could see with her vision that he had definite muscles on his arms. His eyes were a dark topaz though. He still looked quite friendly, despite his rigid posture.

''Yes. You captured Carlisle's face quite well, even his body with his; 'Mr. I Am a Doctor' coat. He would love to see that!'' Alice exclaimed quietly, much to the classes shock. Bella wondered why they were looking like fishes out of water, but she wouldn't ask. That only involved talking, and she did not want to.

Bella flipped back to Baxter's page to try the shading Alice's way. It worked pretty well, and it seems Alice had noticed, for she smiled so wide Bella thought of the impossible; her face would split open.

''Don't break your face, Alice dear.'' Jasper teased the ever grinning Alice.

''Hush, Jazzy dear. You're ruining my happy moment.'' Alice replied, making Jasper chuckle softly at her. Alice had rebuked by reaching under the table and pinching his thigh. Jasper jolted unnoticeably, but Alice caught it and sent a feeling of amusement to Jasper.

'' You're being a bad girl, Alice! No lunch for you!'' Jasper taunted Alice with a mock expression of scolding.

Alice gazed with a bored expression over to Jasper, but her emotions were of mirth. ''Then there's no bed for you Jazzy dear.''

Jasper couldn't tell if she was serious, or it was just playful, so he just kissed her cheek quickly and went back to his sketch of a lion. Showing he lost the battle. Alice grinned and went back to drawing one of her visions. It was a happy one with the Chief, Bella, and Renee Dwyer all together when Bella was young. Alice flipped the page to see one of Bella and her friends as children. Bella was close to Tyler and Angela, this Alice knew. But Alice did not know if Tyler's feeling were of a brotherly love, or a lover's. She hoped that it wasn't the last for her vision would become sketchy when it came to Edward. Alice knew though, she just knew, that Edward would get his chance of happiness. She hoped for both Bella and Edward's future, that Bella would give Edward that small thread of trust that he needs to push her in the right direction of their family.

Alice dared a look up to see Bella gazing out the open window with a focused expression. Alice wondered what she was looking at in the forest, but Alice saw nothing when she looked. Bella was perhaps lost in her own world right now. Her loyal Doberman sat upright and pawed at Bella's thin leg that was covered from her black leggings, effectively bringing her out of her day dream. Bella patted the Doberman before once more gazing out the window, then down to her sketch pad in thought. To Alice; it looked like she was stuck in deciding if she would draw something.

''She's confused, and a little scared. She's wary of something. I'm making a note to tell Carlisle later. He needs to know her moods.'' Jasper muttered out of everyone's hearing pitch.

Alice nodded her agreement. Alice would make a note on how odd she was acting as well. Maybe she was seeing something, but that wasn't possible. Carlisle had her on medication that he started a week ago. It would be in effect by now. Alice didn't see any future of Carlisle changing her medicine or the dosage, so it wasn't that. Alice just wanted to help her future baby sister anyway she could. And if constantly looking into her future of medication would do that; then Alice would do just that. She would not let Carlisle down in her mission on getting Bella used to her, and soon trusting her. Carlisle has her trust, and soon Alice would, too. It was just a waiting game. But that was okay. For Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen loved games. And she always won.

***EDWARDxBELLA***

**Period 2 – Advanced Trigonometry**

''Here you are, Bella. I want you to work on this packet for this class period. Do as many as you can, and show your work. Just skip the ones you don't know for now, and we'll look at them after school, okay?'' Mr. Jowles, the trig teacher, explained as he set a thick packet down on Bella's desk.

Bella looked at the packet as the teacher walked away. She became semi-bug eyed when she saw the amount problems. She flipped through the packet quickly, noticing Mr. Jowles had indeed made hard work to keep Bella from being bored. She thought this was well played on his part. Bella looked down at her resting companion. Baxter looked up when his mistress showed him the packet. He only huffed and laid his head back down to rest. He wouldn't be fooled by that trick again.

Bella pouted a tad bit before sighing softly, and getting to work. She had been hoping Baxter would be a real dog and eat the large packet of problems, but he wouldn't. Bella almost thought of letting him eat herself as she was just a big problem herself. It would be better would it not? If someone would just end her – Bella slammed her palm on her desk, making everyone in the class jump in shock and turn to her. Bella just ignored it as she attempted to forget what she was just thinking and blinked rapidly. Something she only did when angry. Baxter had started to whine at Bella, trying to get her calm again. He didn't understand what happened, but he wanted her calm now. Baxter tried nuzzling her leg, but Bella ignored him.

'' Get back to work everyone! If I don't see you working in the next three seconds; everyone has detention after school on Friday for two hours!'' Mr. Jowles barked out, causing all the startled students to turn to their work again. They didn't want to be here after school on a Friday of all days. The teacher walked briskly to the back of the room that consisted of his agitated student. It was only fifteen minutes into class, and he didn't understand why Bella seemed so agitated.

Mr. Jowles squatted down to Bella's level to see into her eyes. This was the best way of communicating with Bella he was told.

''Bella what's wrong?'' He whispered in a vain attempt to show that his other students didn't belong in this conversation, though it was indeed a vain attempt.

Bella continued to blink to clear the thoughts away. She unconsciously rubbed her arms. Something she did to recall her mistake. Mr. Jowles noticed the movement.

''Do your arms hurt, Bella? Do you want to go to the nurse?'' He asked her, hoping for an answer. What he got was another student answering.

''She had some stitches put in last week that my father did, and he said that flares were normal, but she should go to the nurse for pain killers. I can take her. I know what medicine she needs.'' Mr. Jowles looked up from Bella's blinking face to his best student; Edward Cullen, who was sitting calmly next to his agitated special needs student who was rubbing harder at her arms. He thought it was probably best for her to get out of here right now, before she blew up and he had to call the nurse and other staff.

''Very well Mr. Cullen. Please lead her to the nurse. You're excused from class today as long as you help her to her next class, and you turn in your work tomorrow first thing in the morning. You seem to know more than I do, so I will leave Bella in your capable hands.'' Mr. Jowles looked to the Doberman who was continuing his whining.

''Baxter lead.'' He gave one of the commands that the Chief had taught the teachers and the signal that had the Doberman on his feet, and grabbing at Bella's sleeve to get her moving with his teeth. Though, she would have to move if he walked away as he was still linked to her harness, Baxter instead pulled at her sleeve. Mr. Jowles said nothing as the Doberman attempted to make Bella move from her frozen state. He was taught that if this happened; to let Baxter handle it fully as he knew what to do better than anyone and how to do it correctly.

Baxter's increasing demands on Bella had made her absently stand up as the Doberman, still biting her sleeve, led her to the front and waited for the following student to open the door. Edward had grabbed Bella's work and pack, along with his own, and quickly walked to the front to open the door for the Doberman to lead his mistress out. As soon as they left, the class went in an uproar with gossip, but Mr. Jowles wouldn't have any of it.

''Ms Stanley, Ms. Mallory, Mr. Johanna, and Mr. Clyde; you four have detention on Friday after school for two hours for disobeying me! I'll be calling your parents to inform them!'' Mr. Jowles barked out to the four students that Edward could hear started to protest as they made it out side in the cold. That would be a hard blow for Bella to learn about Mallory and Stanley gossiping about her. Baxter had led the two teens to a bench for Bella to sit at and calm down. Baxter knew what he was doing, and he would do it slowly. Edward was impressed with the young Doberman's ability to handle the small situation. Edward decided to send a quick text to Carlisle about what happened to see what he wanted done.

'_Carlisle – Bella had a small episode in trig. What would you like me to do? – EAMC'_

Edward stood as he continued to watch Bella carefully. She had pulled out an IPod Touch that Tyler Crowley had given her to listen to. She looked like she didn't know how to use it because she kept flipping it over.

''Would you like some help, Bella?'' Edward asked formally, but not expecting an answer.

Like he expected after a few minutes of no answering, Bella just sat there with her Doberman's head in her lap. Edward noticed that she was wearing black tights under her shorts that were lengthened to the middle of her thighs. She had no jacket on and he wondered if she put it in her locker. She didn't seem cold, but he didn't want her to get sick, so he texted Alice to bring her coat to him now.

It wasn't long after the text was sent that Alice came out running with a jacket.

''Here, she will need this on now or she'll be really sick for awhile.'' Alice stated as she handed over the jacket to Edward. ''I don't know if we'll be able to get it on her though. I've seen Carlisle do it, so he should be on his way. You have a text.'' Alice stated just as Edward's phone went off.

Edward looked at the new text.

_Edward – I am already down the street. I know where you are located. Give me two minutes. Make sure Baxter is with her. He is not to leave her. Tell Alice to return to class and you stay with Bella. -CC_

''Go back to class, Alice. Carlisle is two minutes away.'' Edward told Alice who did what he asked her to do and went to class. She now had to make up an excuse for her American History teacher on why she zoomed out of class without a pass. Or telling him why she left in the first place.

Edward smirked at his sister's thoughts of just charming him. It wasn't even a minute later that Carlisle showed up walking briskly over to Edward, the silent Bella, and the ever watchful Doberman.

Edward briefly told Carlisle what had happened in class from the point of Bella being bug-eyed at the work, to her trying to make her dog eat it, and her slamming her fist down on the desk after starting the packet with fear radiating off of her. Carlisle thought for a moment.

''What is she thinking?'' Carlisle asked his son who just shrugged.

''I can't understand it. Her minds all jumbled, fuzzy, and confusing. I can read her mind, just not understand it.'' Edward explained the best he could. Carlisle just looked more shocked. There had never been a mind that Edward wasn't able to read in all of his one hundred and four years as a vampire. It just proved that Bella was something else.

Edward wanted nothing more than to be able to understand Bella's jumbled mind. Her mind showed serious signs of illness left untreated for years. He wondered when the last time Bella had taken medication before coming to Forks, but assumed that she never did from what Carlisle explained to the family the other day. She lived with her mother, and her husband in Phoenix, Arizona. She tried to kill herself due to unknown reasons. Her mother had custody taken away by the Chief. She moved down here to get help for her mental illnesses; Asperger's Syndrome and Severe Schizophrenia. Edward wondered if there was anything left undiagnosed, but Carlisle wouldn't have made that mistake. Asperger's children were difficult to handle alone, and needed proper and tender care. Someone who will listen, let them speak; let them do what settles their mind. Even if it meant being dragged places by them to satisfy those children. Mentally ill children needed that type of care. Someone understanding and knows what they're doing.

Edward hoped Charlie Swan knew what he was doing as he watched his father talk to Bella. Bella was listening for she was repeating what Carlisle said in her head clearly. Bella rubbed at her arms again causing Carlisle to rub her arms comfortingly. He was telling her that she had a reason for doing it, and that was her reason alone. He just didn't want her doing it again because it would scare him and Charlie along with Baxter. That made Edward smile. Carlisle really was good with her. When Edward saw Bella smile though, he knew why Carlisle wanted her as his baby daughter. She was beautiful, but so unsure of herself. He didn't like that one bit. Something inside of Edward stirred at the thought. Edward made himself a promise that he would show the creature before him that she was beautiful, worth everything he had to give.

Edward wanted to just take her and hold her, but he had to wait. When he saw the two interacting, he knew he made a big step in gaining that thread of trust that Alice said he needed. He had brought Bella the person she trusted. Even though Bella didn't trust Edward, he had gotten someone who had her trust. And it was someone she liked.

Now: for Bella to trust Edward. He wouldn't stop until he got it.

EDWARDxBELLA

**Period 3 – World History**

Bella hated History with a passion. Everyone stared at her when they could turn around to the back of the room. She could clearly hear whispers of normal high school rumors started to slip. This was why Bella never went to public school before. She had her mother to teach her at home, along with Phil and a few teachers that came to her house. Public school never worked out for her for many reasons; this being one of them.

Bella was a little shocked that Doctor Carlisle had brought her to this class himself. He had spoken to the young teacher to excuse Bella's absence for the first fifteen minutes of class. Bella thought he had the teacher wrapped around his little finger. Well; maybe not so little, but the analogy fit so Bella used it. She even had it with two topaz eyed boys – they were more like men to Bella. There was a big one. Not fat, but so muscular he looked more like a bear. Maybe a teddy bear with how much he smiled at Jasper Hale in the class. He was tall and had short black hair that caused his bright topaz eyes to stand out more, and was pale like Alice and Jasper. How beautiful could these people be? Though; if Bella was honest with herself, when she looked to Edward Cullen the first time after Doctor Carlisle spoke to her; she would say he won hands down.

Edward had bronze hair that looked gelled to be messy. He had dark topaz eyes, almost black. He was pale, like the rest. He was tall, strong looking with obvious muscle. He didn't show like Emmett – That's what the big one said was his name – but Bella could definitely see muscle. What was it with muscle, beauty, and perfection with the doctor's family? But Bella wouldn't complain. They were nicer than the other people in her classes so far. They talked to her normally; like they knew her for years. Kind of like Tyler did in the hospital and today. He never treated her differently no matter what. She didn't know what to feel for Tyler except that he's a great brother to have. But Bella didn't want to ruin her relationship with the only guy that saw her for being her own person. But, she couldn't make herself fall in love or have those 'feelings' for a guy with Tyler. She could see Edward and her but – WAIT!

'_What did I just think?'_ Bella had to think rationally about this. It wouldn't happen! Social standards rarely show a successful relationship with a perfect guy and messed up girl, except in movies that is. It just wasn't rational. And Bella always thought rationally. But it did hurt to think that it would never even have a chance. And Bella didn't know why.

Emmett Cullen gazed over to his concentrated soon-to-be sister, and saw her staring off into space. Emmett wished he could know what she was trying to think of. He wondered what Edward saw in her mind earlier, but he just wouldn't say! He wouldn't let it get to him. He would get it out of his mind reading brother eventually.

''Hey Jazz? What is she feeling? She looks; lost almost.'' Emmett muttered out of human hearing.

Jasper looked over discreetly to Bella to get a better reading on her. For some reason, he couldn't really read her unless he stayed focused on her concentrated. ''Lonely, saddened, disappointed; mostly depression right now. I'll make a note for Carlisle.'' He whispered back to his curious brother, who was ignoring his work for little break to keep up appearances.

'I got a text.'' Emmett told him, still out of human hearing. He pulled out his cell phone to read the new text. ''It's Alice. She says Bella has to eat lunch today because she hasn't eaten for two days. Apparently the Chief couldn't get her to eat, and when he was able to; it wasn't a lot. Alice says she can't lose any more weight.'' Emmett finished as he replied back to her.

Jasper hummed as he thought of maybe manipulating her to be hungry so she could eat. He never tried it, but he could give it a shot. ''I can try to manipulate her, but I do not think it will work. I never made a human hungry before.'' Jasper told himself.

Emmett agreed as he kept watch on the small girl that was focusing her attention on the forest outside. Emmett wondered why she did that. Alice said that Bella did the exact same thing in art class before her dog snapped her out of it. As if on cue: the Doberman sat up and pawed at Bella's leg, bringing her back to the present. She looked around before she turned back to her paper in front of her.

Emmett couldn't wait till she finally became part of the family. He was utterly shocked at Carlisle's announcement that he had plans on changing Bella soon. Rose had been angry that he would decide that, but Carlisle had put her in her place by stating he was the coven leader, and his decisions were law. Edward had backed him up by saying if she didn't like it, she could leave the family that she wasn't even happy in. Emmett wasn't even able to consol Rosalie as he felt the same way. She was never happy around anyone. He wanted his mate happy, but he would never leave the family. No matter how much he loved her. It wasn't Rosalie's decision if Carlisle wanted to change a human to be part of the family. After Emmett had heard about the girl, he wanted to meet her and get to know her. He wanted to play games with her, and just listen to her talk. He was told that Carlisle had been taken by her smile when she smiled at him in the hospital. He said her happiness was contagious to the extreme, and he wished for nothing more than her safety and happiness. He had the undying urge to protect her like a father would his young. That made Emmett even more excited.

Emmett just hoped that Bella would like him as much as she liked Carlisle. He also hoped to see her smile just once. He thought she would be even more beautiful than she was already. He couldn't wait to have some fun!

EDWARDxBELLA

**Lunch**

"Bella! You have to eat something! You're hungry and I know it!'' Tyler stated with a glare to match Bella's own glare.

Bella just continued to glare at him. She didn't know if this was a trick for her to talk or for her to eat something that tasted nasty. They were pretty much the center of attention in the cafeteria. Even Bella and Tyler's friends were staring with amusement. A 5 foot girl and a 6"1 boy having a go about food in a school would get around town. Bella was sure of it. Baxter was just sitting down beside Bella and looked between the two before deciding he would go in the lunch line despite Bella's silent order. He was told she had to eat today, so Baxter would get her food.

Bella was jerked backwards by her Dobermans pulling. She would have fallen if someone with a cold hand hadn't caught her.

EDWARDxBELLA

_Suspense! Does this count as a cliff hanger? I always wanted to make one like this :3 I know, most people hate cliff hangers, but if it keeps you on your toes and on this story just to see what happens, THEN SO BE IT! _

_Like always, please take 1 minute out of your reading time to review. I love feedback on how to improve my stories, and what the reader likes, and what they would like to happen. I get more ideas when someone reviews._

_NEWS: I am trying my best on 'The Small Black and White Wolf, but it may be on HOLD for awhile. I might post the waiting chapter then go on HOLD until I get a few chapters written._

_Thanks for reading! _

_Col. Rage_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T for a few curse words (courtesy of Emmett)_

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward. Although I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:**_ I guess it's just FAMILIAL Bella/Cullens – minus Esme, Carlisle – including Edward_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Nothing. Maybe some starvation from Bella, and a few curse words, but nothing else._

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**A/N:**_ Now for the fourth chapter! I do hope everyone is enjoying this story. I haven't really done a Bella/Edward story. It's not really my thing for fics, but Edward was the most compatible person for Bella in this story. Bella needs someone like him in this one. I like twists in stories with Edward, and I will do them just so you know! _

_But anyways; a side note: Calling Home is going to have a family tree and a relationship tree next chapter. Someone asked for it, so they shall receive! I did notice that it was a bit murky on who's with whom, and who is whose child. If you readers will be patient, I might reward you guys with two chapters (besides the family tree) and make them longer._

_**Chapter Four: Bella Thinks**_

Dramatic silence fell over the cafeteria. Bella looked behind her to see who caught her, and it was none other than the handsome Edward Cullen. With Edward were his four siblings. All had smiles and amusement on their faces except a blonde girl who was scowling at Bella. She didn't know her, and wondered why she looked like Bella was nothing more than gum on the bottom of her shoe. Emmett stood beside her and had on a wide grin that was matching Alice's. Jasper was just gently smiling like she had seen earlier.

''Hello again, Bella. Having a nice trip?'' Edward teased Bella who blushed in return and glared at him for the teasing.

Tyler fell silent with the cafeteria, but seemed to gain confidence when he saw Bella hadn't freaked out when Cullen had touched her. He was quite fearful that she would panic, but her blush and glare proved him wrong. He took this as a go-ahead. ''Hey Cullen, do you think you can make Bella eat? She hasn't eaten in days.'' Tyler accused the now standing straight Bella.

Edward showed worry as he looked down to Bella who was glaring harder at Tyler, who returned it with full force.

''Try not to set her on fire with that glare Tyler. Only Bella would be able to get away with a 'death by glare' murder.'' Angela told the lightly blushing Tyler with sarcasm. Tyler mumbled out an apology, but kept shooting glances to Bella. Emmett and Alice snickered softly at Angela's guts of calling out Tyler.

''Are you not hungry Bella?'' Edward asked her while glares were shot back and forth from Tyler and Bella with Angela throwing her own glares to Tyler who looked away from Bella, then back again. Mike and Eric were shooting pity looks to Tyler, and Jessica and Lauren went to sit down at their table to try and get attention from the other students. Like the girls thought, as soon as they sat down; the questions started pouring in on them. Bella didn't notice this at all. Angela did, and it disgusted her, but she didn't say a word about it.

Bella replied to Edward by shaking her head in the negative. But to Bella's utter embarrassment; her stomach roared with a vengeance causing everyone to look to Bella's tiny stomach with shock.

''Holy shit I think I heard a lion.'' Emmett stated while still looking at Bella who was blushing madly.

''Wow Bella! I didn't know you had it in you.'' Alice stated with a bell like giggle, causing Jasper to chuckle lightly along with Edward.

''It seems Tyler is right Bella. You need to eat. Come, I'll take you through the line.'' Edward told her with a teasing smirk.

Tyler it seemed approved of what Cullen had said and pointed to Bella. ''Hah! That proves it! You're eating right now! Baxter lead.'' Tyler said with triumph. Angela just sighed at Tyler's eagerness, and Mike and Eric just laughed at Bella's predicament.

-BREAK-

Bella poked at the tray of what looked to be food and glared at it ruefully, much to Emmett's amusement. Alice and Jasper were just smiling while they ate tiny bits of food. Rosalie ignored everyone as she checked her nails. She was pissed at Emmett for being nice to the girl, but Emmett told her that he wanted to help Carlisle and that she was nice. Edward looked on at her worriedly.

''It won't jump at you Bella, promise.'' Emmett told her with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes at Emmett's words. Bella knew it wouldn't jump at her, as it was impossible for food to jump at you. Unless it was mutated, than there was a little percentage of a chance something would happen, but again; not possible.

''Really, Emmett? We're trying to get her to eat, not think on if it was possible for it to jump at her.'' Jasper told his grinning brother. Bella looked to him wondering how he knew what he was thinking. Jasper turned his gaze to Bella. ''What? Were you really thinking that it would do that?'' He asked with surprise. ''I promise it won't Bella.'' He continued.

Bella resisted rolling her eyes again. She already knew that! Baxter let out a huff at the conversation going on. He was sitting next to Bella and Edward just looking at her, wondering why she wasn't eating the food. Bella looked down to Baxter who stared right back with his blue eyes wide with question. Bella shook her head and pushed the tray away again. Baxter let out a whine of worry that she pushed it away for the third time. He was wondering if he should get her something else, or just give her a vitamin that was in his service pack. He would, of course have to have someone else get it out and to her, but he would direct them to the vitamins that Charlie had given to him.

''Bella, you have to try something. At least drink the milk. You'll need something in your system to have enough energy for the rest of the day.'' Edward told Bella softly and gave her the carton of chocolate milk.

Bella eyed the milk, and wondered what was in it. She noticed that Baxter had stood up at Edward's side, who was next to her, and motioned with is black head to a pouch. When Edward followed, Bella couldn't believe what she saw.

Her dad was dead when Bella would see him next. He had given Baxter vitamins. Bella hated those. They weren't even useful, so why give them to her? To her frustration, Edward took one out and passed it to her. ''Go on, take it. It may give you enough energy so you don't pass out in gym today.'' He told her.

''Oh, a vitamin. I used to take those all the time! I didn't like them, but they really did help!'' Alice told Bella happily. Bella looked at Alice before just taking the pill without thinking of it at all.

Edward wondered where her mind went. It was like, it just turned off. ''I can't _hear_ her anymore.'' Edward whispered to his siblings.

Jasper agreed with his brother. ''I can't _feel_ her either. Alice?''

''I can still _see_ her. She just zoned out for a bit. She'll come back in thirty seconds.'' Alice answered. Emmett just looked on curiously and noticed she was looking out the window that was in front of her.

_Again with the window? What's out there?_ Emmett wondered as he turned to look out the window also. He thought he saw something move, but only thought of it as an animal moving. _Edward, why is she looking out the window? I don't see anything, and everyone said she has done it all day._

Edward did not know the answer because when he gazed outside also, there was nothing.

Bella blinked and noticed that all the Cullens – save Rosalie for some reason – were staring pointedly at her. She huffed when she took the tray back from Jasper, and started to slowly eat the salad. Baxter seemed satisfied as he lay down on the floor.

Bella never noticed Jasper giving a smirk to Edward's slither of jealousy. But neither did Edward, as he was pretty sure Edward didn't even know he was feeling a little jealous. It seemed Alice did though, because she smirked at Jasper and slid her hand under the table onto his hand while taking a bite of her fruit. Food barely had taste, if none at all, but some food was as nasty as it looked. Most of the time, they could eat rare meats and still have flavor. Other foods they avoided like the plague.

''Hey Alice?'' Emmett asked.

Alice turned her head to Emmett questioningly. ''Yes?''

''Don't vitamins make you big and tall?'' He smirked at Alice who just smiled back.

''Shut up Frankenstein.''

Jasper sputtered what little milk he drank right out of his mouth and started to cough to cover up his laughs and to make a show that he was choking. Rosalie lifted the corners of her lips in amusement at Emmett's face of confusion at Alice's comeback. Edward just sat there and made a crooked smile, while Bella made a small laugh. Alice looked victorious as she went back to her fruit. They all ignored the stunned and shocked stares from the cafeteria. Bella's friends just wondered what was going on, but when they heard Bella laugh, they thought something good was happening. The table went silent for a few moments of Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Alice shooting grins at Emmett's confused face.

''I don't get it.'' Emmett's wise words ended the silence, and laughter returned to the table.

***EDWARDxBELLA***

''Bella! How was your first day?'' Tyler ran over to her with a big smile, along with Mike, Eric, and Angela. Bella was sitting on a bench with Baxter sitting next to her as she petted him. She was waiting for her father to take her home like he promised.

Bella shrugged and she continued to pet Baxter who was enjoying her attention. Angela grew curious, then slightly annoyed when she knew why her childhood friend shrugged.

''Bella? Did you hear rumors? Don't worry about those. They'll die down soon.'' Angela told her as she brushed a spot off on the bench from all the snow.

Mike made a face. ''Yeah Bells. Don't worry. We'll try to stop them as soon as we can.''

Eric agreed with Mike. ''Yeah! They just want something to talk about.''

Bella pondered the subject. She was quite used to people talking about her, but not this much. She wondered why they talked so much about herself. Bella only nodded to them. A car horn honked that grabbed everyone's attention.

''Oh! That's my mom! I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow Bella! Text me if want to Bella!'' Angela stated before giving her a quick hug and running off to her ride.

After a few minutes Mike had to leave and take Eric home as his car broke down. It left just Tyler, who had sat down next to Bella, as they waited for Bella's dad.

''So, no lies, how was today?'' Tyler asked her, knowing she would talk to him.

True to Tyler's thoughts, Bella went on in a ramble about the day. Tyler somehow knew what she was saying after he listened to her carefully. He had always been able to understand her. She was clear as day to Tyler.

''Well the Cullens' are all adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife. Alice is with Jasper, Rosalie is with Emmett, and then there is Edward. He's single surprisingly. No idea why, though. He could have any girl if just was more social. They're all like outcasts, but they chose that themselves.'' Tyler explained. ''Doctor Cullen is best damn surgeon around. He's so nice, humble, and generous. He always helps out when needed. His wife, Esme Cullen, tries to always be in the town's activities like the gardening club, the donations, and even volunteering when she can. As you know, the doctor is really young and so is his wife. Maybe late twenties, early thirties. Extremely good looking as well.'' He confessed while taking a glance at the Cullens who were by their cars talking.

Bella wondered why they were labeled outcasts. They were talkative enough to Bella.

''You're actually the first they spoke to in length. Not surprising considering you're just so darn cute!'' Tyler gushed out, much to Bella's embarrassment. ''But hearing that the doctor came here to the high school just to calm you down after your episode is just amazing Bella. You really are special. And that's a good thing.'' Tyler told Bella before he kissed her cheek goodbye, claiming he had to go help his mom at home.

Bella watched him leave while contemplating his words. Bella wasn't special. She was just an ordinary sixteen year old girl that had serious issues. She didn't function correctly like everyone else. She was dumb, plain, and broken. Why would someone talk to her other than to be nice? Bella gazed at the Cullens. Emmett was doubled over in laughter as was Alice. Jasper had on a smile and Rosalie had the corners of her lips upturned. Edward was looking at her when she locked eyes with him. He was ignoring the others and just looked at her. Bella thought Edward was perfect. He was tall, strong, kind, and gentle. Everything a true gentleman was. Why would he ever be nice to Bella was just a mystery. He was just, perfect. Bella would never deserve that kind of guy.

But Bella knew that she was meant to be alone forever. She just wasn't 'man material'. Unlike her bouncy mother. Momma was perfect too. She deserved a man in her life. Bella did not. People understood Renee. They didn't understand Bella. Momma knew what she meant though. She always did. That's why Bella loved her momma. Bella continued to pet Baxter until her father showed up in front of the school in a regular car. Bella couldn't help but be thankful. She smiled wide when she saw him step out of the car in his uniform and a smile. He kept in his uniform just to show authority. He loved showing off, and Bella knew that he was enjoying it.

-BREAK-

''We're home!'' Charlie called out in the big house that had echoing nail clicking sounds rushing towards them. In view came some of the few animals that they cared for. A Yellow Lab, a Black Lab, and a Golden Retriever with similar collars on came in with their tails moving a mile a minute, just like Bella was talking to them. Charlie laughed fondly before he set her bag down by the door and took off his coat.

''Get out of your coat Bella and give it here.'' Charlie told her. Bella undid her coat and gave it to her father who put it next to his. ''Alright, now why don't you go with the dogs and relax in your room? I'll bring you some hot cocoa.'' He asked her as he undid Baxter's service pack and put it away.

Bella rose from her position and dashed away with the dogs following to the big stair case. She surprised herself by not falling on them as she raced her dogs to her room. Her room fit her taste quite well. She was very pleased when Charlie had shown her it when she came come two days ago. Her room was a nice shade of light blue. It had pictures of different types of animals, along with the pictures of her dogs, cats, and Baxter. Her queen bed rested in the center of the wall facing the door and was covered in her white comforter with blue spots, matching her many pillows. She had two nightstands on either side of her bed that was the color of Baxter. It matched in her eyes. She had a closed walk-in closet that she had to keep closed at all times. She didn't like it open at all. She always saw some things in them, so it was to be closed. She wouldn't even walk in it without one of her loyal companions following her. She had those little Chinese lanterns hung around the ceiling in the room that were dimmed for night time. They were her stars to look at. Like she tried to do all the time in Phoenix with her momma. The real room light came from her three hanging light that were white with the blue spots on them that hung around the room in a line.

She had a black desk on one side of the room that held her computer laptop and her numerous dictionaries, and research books. There were black bookcases in the room as well. There was one on each side of her desk that held many history books on one, and fantasy books on the other. On the last wall there was a giant rectangular fish tank with her exotic fishes that her daddy bought for her to look at. On that same wall was the door to her bathroom.

Bella's room was her dream room, and Charlie had done it all for her. It made Bella grateful that he would do that. He had said; ''It's all for you, just like you deserve''. Bella didn't think she deserved it, but the look on his face when she had smiled at him made her happy. Bella ran to her bed and jumped on it, followed by her dogs that made themselves comfortable. Baxter took his place by her pillows like he did the previous nights. Bella lay in the center of the Bed and curled around her Golden Retriever as she thought over the events today.

She hadn't seen too much of her old friends through the day, but it seemed they didn't mind too much. Though, that could easily be a show. She tried to remember her childhood of spending time with Angela and Tyler. She could remember them, but Mike and Eric were a bit sketchy, along with Lauren and Jessica. The two girls weren't what she remembered. They seemed, different to her. Mike and Eric, of what she remembered, seemed exactly the same as did Tyler and Angela. They were friendly, smiled, and laughed lots. Angela seemed to be as mature as she did as a child. Almost like her sister, if Bella thought of it. Tyler was just the same old, understanding, sensitive, and see-right-through-her Tyler. He seemed to know what she was saying still as well. He had answered her when she spoke to him today, even if the other students had no clue. He was there in gym with her. Along with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

Now the Cullens. They were a big mystery. They were all so nice, pretty, and happy. Alice and Emmett had made her giggle all day! All of their witty remarks had kept Bella on her toes. Jasper was just kind of there, but he spoke when talked to and always had on a gentle smile. Rosalie didn't smile with Bella around at all. She seemed cold to Bella. She glared at Bella until Edward had glared back in her defense, which shocked both Rosalie and Bella. Bella hadn't expected him to do anything in her defense. No one ever did. It made Bella feel weird inside. Almost, giddy? Bella scrunched up her nose at this thought and buried her face in the golden hair of her dog that was lying on her side with her eyes closed. Bella had no idea what she had done to make Rosalie hate her so much, but whatever it was she was sorry. She hadn't meant to upset anybody.

Edward though, he was just a sweetheart all day. He spoke her, helped her out when she needed it in gym, and even helped her when she thought her bad thought. He had actually brought her to Doctor Carlisle who had helped her out. Bella liked Doctor Carlisle. He was nice, kind, almost like Edward was. But there was just a mysterious mist around Edward that Bella had fun trying to decipher. She wasn't successful, but it had been fun trying. He was just so, mysterious, that it made Bella tingle with excitement. Though she had no idea why.

''Here you are honey.'' Charlie's voice snapped Bella out her thoughts and she looked up from her dog-pillow to see her daddy with two mugs of hot-cocoa.

Bella made room for him sit down with her and her bed bugs. She sat up and accepted the warm mug. Charlie knew just what she liked; warm, not hot, cocoa with marshmallows.

''Now, how did you like school?'' He asked with barely contained excitement.

Bella smirked as she started to ramble on about her day to her happy father who laughed throughout it and talked back to her. She was glad Charlie understood her like Renee did. He always talked back, and never talked down to her. The father-daughter pair stayed in that room for a few hours talking about the day, and what they could so that weekend. Bella felt happy, genuinely happy to be here with her daddy. Although, Bella still had a mission that night to find her momma's evidence that she hid about that old abandoned mansion in the outskirts of Forks. It called to Bella, and Bella would answer the call.

-BREAK-

''Rosalie! How could you!'' Alice half-growled at her sister who was pretending to not hear her. Rosalie was sitting on the couch and did her nails. Alice grew more frustrated as Rosalie kept ignoring her. ''Rosalie!'' Alice shouted at her.

Rosalie sighed and turned her bored gaze towards the fuming pixie-like girl. ''What? I told you guys, I want no part in changing that human. She isn't worth it Alice! She's broken!'' She huffed out, much to Alice's anger.

Jasper had to grab his fuming mate around her waist to prevent her from pouncing on Rosalie. He started to let out calming waves to soothe Alice and the tense air. It was getting to him and he was getting agitated himself from Alice alone. Emmett was disappointed in Rosalie. He had told her to comply with Carlisle's order to befriend Bella and for her to trust everyone. Esme was severely disappointed in her daughter for clearly disobeying her father. Esme was expressing herself by lecturing Rosalie. Not that it was working because she was ignoring Esme, who became more disappointed. Edward was standing beside Carlisle silently while gazing at Rosalie with a fire in his eyes. He hadn't liked Rosalie's looks towards Bella at all. Every chance she had, his sister glared at Bella, making poor little Bella utterly confused and thinking of what she had done wrong, and how to fix it. Edward had glared right back at Rosalie in gym in Bella's defense, much to Rosalie's utter surprise. Even Bella seemed confused, but for a different reason. Bella never had anyone stand up for her most likely, and Rosalie never had anyone say something against her and she always got her way.

Carlisle stood next to his angry son and put a calming hand on his shoulder, making Edward relax a margin. ''Rosalie, I am very disappointed in your actions against Bella today. I had thought that you would act proper towards a mentally ill child who will be your sister sometime soon. What you did today was unforgivable.'' Carlisle spoke with a calm voice. Rosalie started to speak, but Carlisle stopped her with a hand. ''You made Bella uncomfortable with your being, and she doesn't trust you even a sliver according to Jasper. You may have pushed back the progress due to your inability to follow an order from your coven leader. Bella now doesn't trust even Alice because she thinks that Alice will become you and be cold towards her from what Edward told me. Even Emmett had trouble regaining her trust after gym, not that he was given a chance because Bella fled the gym with Baxter to leave the school.'' He finished. The family was quiet and listened to Carlisle's words carefully.

Alice continued to glare at Rosalie. ''Thank you _Rose_. Now in art class, Bella won't speak or interact with me or Jasper! She was going to speak to me tomorrow, but you ruined it!'' Alice fumed at the silent, raging blonde.

''Bella is weary of us now. She was having fun with us at lunch and gym, but something ticked her off, and now she is weary.'' Jasper told Carlisle who sighed lightly with his hand still on his firstborn's shoulder.

Emmett was next to express his own disappointment in his mate. ''Rose. I told you, I _told_ you, to be nice to Bella. To show her that you want to be friends and that she can trust you, and the family, but you couldn't even do that! Bella has such little trust in people because of her illness, and no one treats her normally. We were supposed to be different than the humans. We were supposed to show her she can trust our family, and on the day that Carlisle wished to change her, she wouldn't say no.'' Emmett was showing his seriousness to his mate who had a disbelieving look on her face. Emmett had never spoken to anyone like that, least of all his own precious mate, but Emmett couldn't believe Rosalie's actions. He had to show his dominance in their relationship as the male. ''Now, she may not even contain the thin thread of trust she gave to Carlisle in fear of him acting like you, and showing no interest in her. Edward can barely read her mind as it is, and this may complicate things dramatically. I am very disappointed in you Rosalie Michelle McCarty. Go to our room and wait for me to come up and speak to you.'' Emmett ordered her, much to Rosalie's shock. Rosalie though, had no choice but to listen to her dominate and she fumed as she ran up the stairs to her and Emmett's room.

Esme sighed longingly. ''What do we do now, Carlisle? Will Bella trust Alice again?'' She asked her mate with worry. Carlisle gave her a gentle smile as he thought it over. He looked to Alice for an answer.

Alice slapped her hands on her legs in frustration. ''I may be able to get it back this week, or the beginning of next week. I see me, Jasper, Emmett and Edward going to her house for sleepover. That may be this weekend, but I have no clue of the date stamp. I think I can get it back by the end of this week.'' She explained.

Jasper was curious. ''Why does she trust me? I barely spoke to her honestly, and I only smiled at her.'' He asked Alice.

Edward answered him. ''Because you never faked your smiles that you gave her. She felt it was genuine, and she appreciates real emotions. She thought about the two of you studying together for the History class that you both have.''

Jasper was genuinely surprised, a little bit happy that Bella would even think of studying with him. Jasper gave a little smile and nod of his head. ''I'll try to be closer to her, but I won't push it.''

Carlisle gave him a pleased emotion. ''Very well. Now for Emmett; why does she trust him Edward?'' He directed his question to his son who gave a grin.

''Because; Bella likes his witty remarks and humor. He's not awkward around her when he speaks to everyone. She believes that he doesn't mind that she's 'invading his space' or anything. She feels that Emmett enjoys having her around; it is how she felt about Alice and Jasper.'' Edward explained. Emmett felt proud of himself that he had rubbed her the right way, so to speak of course.

''Nice. I can probably gain back her trust by just being there and supporting her when I can.'' Emmett gave a big grin at Carlisle, who just gave an encouraging nod.

''Bella liked Alice because she likes that there is actually someone her size. Plus; Alice is just so bubbly in her mind that she is drawn to her even though she doesn't understand it.'' Edward continued.

Alice smiled and danced on the balls of her feet. ''I bet anything I can get back in her good graces. I just have to be me! Oh! I see that happening. She would love that!'' She exclaimed to Edward, much to Esme's annoyance. Alice always spoke to Edward in her head about her visions.

Edward concentrated on Alice's vision. ''Yes. I can do that for her. She will need that.'' He mused.

''Ahem!'' Esme interrupted with a smile. Alice and Edward looked to her with a face of confusion before it set in to them that they were speaking in their heads.

''Sorry Esme. Alice was thinking that I could gain the Chief's trust and let him give me permission to drive Bella to and from school, and to watch her after school when he has to return to work during the day. His co-workers are taking his shifts because they understand how Bella needs care and that this means a lot to the Chief.'' Edward told her. ''I could hang around her for most of the day tomorrow, and gain some trust before meeting the Chief in two days time to propose my suggestion. Alice would be with me, of course. Just as a 'girl-friend' for Bella to be with. He knows that I study and practice with Carlisle in the hospital a lot, so he would say yes if he sees that Bella likes us.'' He finished.

Esme and Carlisle contemplated it. Carlisle liked the idea of two of his children having an invincible trust bond with Bella. ''Do just that Edward. Do your best, son.'' Carlisle told Edward.

Edward nodded his head before declaring he had to feed. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett went with him. Emmett had stated that Rosalie needed to cool off in the room for a bit before he went up there, so Esme stayed downstairs with Carlisle speaking about her future daughter. Carlisle looked through the folder he had on Isabella Marie Swan; her birth records, medical papers, and many notes and pictures on her. Esme looked at one of the photos the Chief had given Carlisle. She was so innocent looking that Esme wanted to meet her right away, but knew Carlisle's plans would be ruined, so she would wait. Esme knew it would be her time soon.

EDWARDxBELLA

_Well, there you go! Chapter four all written out I really hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. This story just makes goose bumps on my skin LOL. _

_Well, as you know the routine, review and give me feedback on what you like. If I don't know what you like, I won't know what to really go on. I have a good friend of mine, he's like my twin, and he's reading the story and giving me criticism. I enjoy it immensely. _

_Thanks and keep reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T – for some bullying (?) _

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward. Although I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The regular FAMILIAL Bella/Cullens – minus Esme and Carlisle – Edward is included in the SEMI – FAMILIAL He's discovering that he has some ''feelings'' for Bella in this chapter. _

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Some intentional bullying – due to Lauren's jealousy_

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**A/N:** _Here you are my lovelies! Another chapter for this story. I really do hope everyone is enjoying this version of my Twilight. :3 I just love plot twists where fics never follow the book. I just like a different Bella. Not plain and boring like us normal folk. She must be special! _

_Anyway, I realized that when I had updated my story 'The Small Black and White Wolf' my friend got recognition for her own stories. THANK YOU. You are relieving the head ache she gives me.. I've been trying to get people to review for her, but I always tell her to update her god damn story! She's being lazy, so I guess I'll take over the next chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Well, I want to ask some questions honestly. Like a poll on the story. I guess I'll start with what you guys like._

_Do you guys like how the story is going? Why do you like it? _

_Absolutely love it! (And this is where you ramble on and on about why you like it )_

_It's really good! (What is good about it? What could I add?)_

_I like it... (Is it iffy?)_

_It could be more... (Define why it could be more!)_

_Now! For Chapter four!_

_**Chapter Five: Bella Doesn't Understand**_

''Night night Bella. Sweet dreams honey. Delilah, come!'' Charlie commanded his Golden Retriever as he said his goodnights to Bella. It was only nine at night, but Charlie had insisted Bella needed to get some rest. He had given Bella her night pills and she honestly felt tired, but she knew she couldn't sleep right away. She just had to stay in bed until her daddy went downstairs for the game.

Delilah obeyed Charlie and jumped off of Bella's bed to follow him to the living room. Delilah slept with Charlie, and the two Labs and Baxter made themselves comfortable on the bed with Bella. The cats slept wherever they pleased, which was mostly downstairs on their cat beds.

As Bella's door closed, she laid there for a few minutes just thinking over what her mother had told her before she had left. On the day she was packing with Renee.

_Phoenix, Arizona_

_Dwyer Household_

'_'Bella? Momma has to talk to you about Forks.'' Renee told her daughter that was sitting on her bed and watched her mother get a suitcase out of her closet. Bella wouldn't dare enter the closet. It held something bad in it, so Renee busied herself with doing it for her like usual._

_Renee put the large suitcase on the bed and opened it before she started to pack it with clothes. ''Something bad is in Forks, baby. Something very bad.'' Renee whispered to her avidly listening daughter. Bella was looking at her mother curiously as she listened to her mother talk._

'_'When I was your age Bella, I lived in Forks with your daddy. I was with my own set of friends one night and they played truth or dare that night. I took a dare that I would go into the old abandoned mansion on the outside of Forks. The Hunter Mansion. It had been abandoned for a long time, and was rumored to be haunted by monsters, and the souls of the monsters' victims. Of course, I didn't believe in monsters at all, so I agreed to go in. Four of my friends came with me for fun and games. The place reeked of darkness, and bad things Bella. Very, very bad things. I saw firsthand of how bad things were. There is something in the house Bella.'' Renee told her softly._

_Bella didn't quite believe it, and voiced it to her mother. Renee nodded with a smile. ''I know you don't right now, baby. But you will when you see my proof. I hid it in Charlie's house. The same one he lives in now. Under a floor board in your room. Look inside of it, and look through it all carefully. Don't be scared of the pictures I drew or the pictures taken. Or even of the journal I left. Just read it. You'll understand why I want you to promise me to never, ever, go inside that mansion. Don't even go inside the woods Bella. They know my face; they've seen it many times. You look like me baby. Exactly like me. They'll think you are me instantly. They'll see you coming in the town and try to lure you in the woods. Don't listen to them. They'll come for you thinking you are me. Never answer the call. Don't believe the call.'' Renee warned the interested Bella._

_Bella thought over what her mother said carefully. If her momma had evidence of this monster, than Bella had to see it. To prove her mother wasn't going insane. Bella agreed with Renee's terms to never go inside the mansion or the woods. Renee looked very relieved to hear her daughter wouldn't go inside the woods at all._

''_That's my baby girl. Now, help momma pack some things you want to bring. Do you want your ferret to go with you? I can have a pet place send him ahead of time.'' Renee stated while looking at the white ferret with a harness and a bell._

Bella thought over the fact that her ferret did arrive a few days after she came to Forks. Bella looked to her nightstand on her right. There was a ball of white lying on a small bed. It looked up when Bella petted him softly.

''Ricky.'' Bella whispered as she picked him up. Bella got off her bed quietly and walked over to the closet. Ricky made a chirping sound as Bella put him down, and stayed next to her.

Bella opened the closet and quickly turned the light on so the shadows couldn't play mind tricks on her. She walked to the back of the closet and got down to her knees. She could tell Ricky joined her in the closet as she could hear his little bell ringing next to her. Plus; he kept making his chirping sounds of curiosity. Bella looked on the floor and used her hands to feel for the loose board. She found it easily. She took a deep breath, and lifted the wood out of the way to get a look at what was inside.

Bella knew now, her mother wasn't lying. She could see the evidence right in front of her. Bella was looking through pictures that her momma drew herself. They were detailed and seemed so real. They were scary. Bella saw rotten wings drawn into the body as if the thing was relaxed. The body and wings were black, covered in rotten skin. The things had giant claw like things on its' paws, it had a tail that had some type of hair, Bella had no wish to find out what kind of hair, and it had a big, long face. The teeth were hidden by the ugly decomposing lips with points of them hanging out. They looked sharp. Too sharp for Bella's comfort. And its' eyes. Bella remembered those eyes from her time on the jet with Danver.

Bella looked away from the paper to think. How was this possible? She knew what the thing looked like before she knew what it was! That just wasn't possible. Bella gazed at Ricky when he made another chirping sound. He was grabbing at a necklace. Bella took it from the ferret and inspected it. It looked old, like a family heirloom. It was the Swan coat of arms. She would know it anywhere due to the swan taking flight on the pendant. It had a sword behind the swan just standing straight. Bella thought it fit her family. The Swans were an old family that descended from wars, gangs, and cults. The sword showed that they were fighters to the cores.

Bella believed that her family was fighters. Her grandfather was said to be part of a cult himself. Bella thought hard as she gazed blindly at the pendant. Her mother had hidden it with her past. Bella wondered why, but she didn't remember her mother saying to not keep it, so Bella put the family heirloom around her neck, and tightened the rope to it so she wouldn't lose it. Bella was a Swan through and through. So she would act like one. She took the journal and the rest of the papers out of the closet with her, but not before she put the floor board back in its place. Ricky followed Bella out of the closet before she could turn the light off and close the door. The dogs were still laying on the bed when Bella put the items she had in her school pack that she had brought up a few hours ago, and climbed on the bed with Ricky. The snow white ferret took his place on his own bed and curled in a ball like nothing ever happened. Bella had lied down on the bed and under the covers, suddenly feeling so tired. She tucked the pendant into her night shirt, and closed her eyes.

Bella didn't even know that four pairs of topaz eyes were in the forest in front of her bedroom talking among themselves before leaving. One pair of topaz eyes stayed for a moment, just gazing at the large window that showed the little human inside of it with her companions sleeping. Baxter lifted his head for a few seconds before going back to sleep next to his mistress.

EDWARDxBELLA

Bella was contemplating over last night as she sat in art class re-drawing the mansion that her mother had drawn herself. Bella still was in disbelief that this was all happening, but she couldn't argue with proof. It was just so unbelieving. This was all just one big horror movie, and Bella hated horror movies. Bella could feel the slight stares from her two table mates that had tried to talk to her. Bella didn't know what to do. What if they hate her? Their sister Rosalie just despised Bella, and she didn't even know why. Maybe she could ask?

_NO!_ Bella halted at her loud thought. She couldn't do that. That would be rude wouldn't it? Asking someone's sibling why they don't like them. It's what whiney preppy girls did with their boyfriends. Bella had no business in their family life, so it was none of her business. Bella thought she should just ignore it, and maybe they'll stop eventually. They'll get bored and stop. Bella believed this fully, but it still didn't make the odd pain in her chest go away.

The two pairs of topaz eyes gazed at the defeated form of Bella with worry evident in their eyes.

''Jazzy? What is she feeling?'' Alice asked him softly away from human hearing.

Jasper continued to gaze at Bella before dropping his head and sighing in defeat from all her emotions. ''Lonely, defeated, expectant, and sad. It's so different than yesterday. I wish I knew what she was thinking.'' He whispered back.

Alice gained a sad expression and dropped her sad gaze to her sketch book page of herself and Jasper. This wasn't what she saw. Alice had seen Bella at least acknowledge their existence, not plain ignore them. Alice couldn't help but curse Rosalie out in her mind for the obvious setback. Alice knew she had to fix this somehow, but all her visions showed that Bella had to at least look at her!

''Bella?'' Alice quietly called.

Bella shifted a little bit, before raising her eyes up to see Alice looking at her. Bella wouldn't say anything, but Alice spoke anyway.

''Look Bella. How Rosalie was acting yesterday was out of line. I'm really sorry. I know it won't make it better, but I just thought – I'm really sorry again. I still really want to be friends! And so does Japer, and Emmett, and Edward too! I really don't know what to say on my sister's behalf.'' Alice said quickly and quietly. She didn't know what to say about Rosalie. She had messed everything up.

Bella looked at Alice with a disbelieving look. Why on this green earth would she want to be friends? Bella thought that she would stay with Rosalie. Could Bella trust Alice? She wanted to, oh yes she did. But she just didn't understand. Bella didn't know what else to do, but nod her head slowly as a reply of friendship to Alice.

Alice smiled wide and her topaz eyes seemed lighter. ''Great! I promise to tell Rosalie to back off of you! You won't regret it, I promise! We're going to be the best of friends!'' Alice exclaimed quickly and happily, much to Jasper's amusement.

''Alice! Calm down and don't give her a heart attack your happiness!'' Jasper told her while chuckling.

Bella watched them go back and forth while musing over the fact that Alice's eyes changed color right in front of her. They were dark yesterday, almost black. Now, they were a very light topaz gem like Doctor Carlisle's had been. It seemed weird to Bella, but she didn't let it distract her from her sketch of the Hunter's Mansion. Bella had the urge to go to it, but she had to stay put. Her momma had warned her about the 'call' and she was to ignore it. Bella wanted to make her momma proud of her, and her family name. Swans' followed family words and Bella was going to follow her mother's word. No matter how crazy it made Bella seem.

EDWARDxBELLA

''Now; everyone will do these problems on the board, and remember; show your work!'' The trig teacher said as he sat down at his desk to grade some papers.

Bella started the easy problems quickly, while Baxter busied himself by lying down and sleeping again. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Edward Cullen was sitting next to her again. He was working quickly also. Bella tried to focus on her work, but she was having some complications with someone that hot next to her! Edward turned to her with a smirk when he heard her thoughts. Edward quite liked them honestly. Not like the other humans' thoughts on him. These thoughts he liked for some reason. It made him feel happy and a little smug if he was honest.

''Are you doing okay Bella?'' Edward asked quietly.

Bella blushed and turned her head to look at Edward who had on a crooked grin. Bella nodded quickly and returned to her paper. Edward became smugger when he made her blush like that. It smelled nice. Very enticing, but Edward couldn't hurt her for any reason. Not just because Carlisle wanted her as family, but because he _couldn't_. He just couldn't for some reason. Edward honestly couldn't even think of hurting her in anyway. It seemed so wrong.

Bella looked down to Baxter who made a sound. He had his big blue eyes just watching her with a 'what are you waiting for' look. Bella blushed harder at her dog's look, and glared at him before trying to go back to work. Baxter huffed before nuzzling Edward's leg in a ''go for it' gesture, much to Edward's shock and amusement. It looked like Baxter the Doberman was trying to be a matchmaker. Baxter went under Bella's desk to lie down and make room for Edward's desk.

''Well Bella, it seems Baxter here thinks you need some assistance on your trig. Would you like some help?'' Edward asked while gazing at her.

Bella had no idea why, but she had said yes even though it was clear, the both of them needed no help on the easy work. Both of them knew that this was just the start of a friendship, but both of them secretly wished it could be more. Unknown to them; Alice had a vision inside her class that she had with Jasper. Alice grinned wide as she looked to her husband and mate. Jasper wondered why she felt undyingly happy and relieved, but when Alice gave him a note, he understood immediately and gave his own grin. This would work out perfectly for the family, and the two Cullens knew that.

''Wait until Carlisle hears.'' Jasper whispered before he went back to his biology work. Alice couldn't be more excited for the weekend if she tried.

-BREAK-

Bella was in the hall going to her locker as it was before gym, and she wanted to put her books and pack away. Bella made it to her locker with Baxter at her side as usual and started to put her things inside. The hall was pretty deserted. Baxter had led her at a good time.

''Hey Bella.''

Bella turned to her left to see Jessica and Lauren standing there. Bella smiled before going back to her locker. She finished and turned back to her friends.

''We were just wondering, like, why you didn't sit with us yesterday. Or talk to us at all really.'' Lauren asked in a voice Bella labeled as jealous. Bella was shocked to see the jealousy. She didn't know why it was there at all, and Bella didn't quite like it.

Bella shrugged and said 'Alice'.

''How well do you know them Bella? They seem to really like you, like, a lot more than anyone else.'' Jessica asked, with slight worry. She just wanted to know why Bella was so close to them. Jessica liked Bella, and didn't want anything to happen. She didn't agree with Lauren's plan at all, or her jealousy.

''Doctor Carlisle.'' Bella just said quietly while patting Baxter's head.

''You know Doctor Cullen? Wow, Bella, I didn't take you for a charity case. You seemed different than that type of girl. Come on Jess. We have class to go to.'' Lauren said hatefully and dragged away Jessica, leaving behind a stunned, upset Bella being pushed against the lockers. Baxter growled at the move but didn't move away from Bella. He scared them enough when they ran down the hall.

Bella fell to the ground with Baxter standing next to her staring at the empty hall where he scared the two away. She didn't think Lauren who was her friend since childhood would say that ever. Bella wasn't a charity case; she was just friends with the Cullens. That was it. Baxter whined and nuzzled Bella's neck in a comforting way. He didn't like what that girl had said to his mistress at all, let alone push her fragile body into the hard lockers. Bella ran a hand through her hair to get it away from her eyes and stood up to go to gym. Maybe Lauren and Jessica wouldn't be there, but Bella highly doubted that.

-BREAK-

''Alice, what do you mean you saw new bruises on Bella?'' Edward asked seriously as they all stretched. He took a look over to Bella who stood twitchily with Tyler and Angela. Baxter was in his place by the bleachers just sitting there. Mike and Eric were in a study group in the library and were excused from the class. Angela was thinking of why her friend was as twitchy as she was when it was very unlike her to twitch at all. Tyler was trying to focus on his own stretching, but failing miserably due to the fact he couldn't stop thinking of reasons for his best friend to be upset.

Alice bit her lip as she leaned forward to touch her toes. ''Exactly what I said. They're shaped really weirdly, and I didn't see where they came from. I didn't have a vision of her being hurt at all. She didn't do it herself, with how high they were placed, she wouldn't have been able to.'' Alice said quietly.

Jasper thought for a moment before asking; ''maybe a locker? With how short she is, and tiny and fragile, being pushed into a locker would easily bruise her.''

Emmett stopped stretching to look fully at his brother with a serious look on his face. ''Bella is being bullied? By who? Who would bully her though? No one would be able to get close to her due to Baxter, and Bella couldn't fight back. She doesn't know any better honestly and wouldn't know how to defend herself from a bully.'' Emmett paused for a moment. ''Even though she's a genius, defense against bullies 101 wouldn't be on her list to learn.'' He said as he went back to stretching, even though it wasn't needed.

Edward continued to gaze at Bella, hoping to catch her eyes. She never once looked up from the ground and wouldn't stop twitching. The Cullens heard Tyler clearly say; ''that's it'', before he jogged over to them, ignoring the looks on everyone's face.

''Cullen, do you know why Bella is jumpy? Did you say anything at all? Be honest.'' Tyler asked as he sat down to avoid being yelled at by the coach and begun to stretch. He looked at Edward and ignored the rest of the Cullen siblings.

Edward shook his head, a little baffled at his protective thoughts on Bella and his guts on coming over here. ''None at all. We had trig together and she was pretty happy. I saw her in biology, then seeing her like this now. She had a good day all in all.''

Tyler thought it over while looking at the Cullen who Bella had taking a liking to. Tyler had nothing against it, as he seemed like a good guy, a little reserved, but a good guy. ''Something must have happened though. Bella never twitches. She hates to word 'twitch' with a passion. Kind of like how she hates the color pink.'' Tyler stopped after hearing the burly Cullen snicker, along side of Alice and Jasper just gave a smirk. ''Think hard, Cullen. Did she do anything funny? Like, played with her hands, arms, or anything that seemed odd and 'not Bella like'? You've only known her for a day, I get that, but it's easy to catch up on Bella's weird habits.'' Tyler said easily.

Edward thought on it while taking looks at his siblings who came to gym today. Rosalie left early today for some reason. All of them shook their heads no. They hadn't seen Bella like that at all today. She had seemed giddy almost. Edward shook his head no to Tyler who cursed quietly.

''Stanley and Mallory are acting kind of strange though. Look at them.'' Alice said.

Tyler looked at them suspiciously and saw they were indeed acting strange and Lauren was taking glances at Baxter fearfully. ''Why would Lauren be scared of Baxter? That dog wouldn't hurt a fly unless –'' Tyler stood abruptly with a deep frown and stormed over to the two girls, leaving four very confused Cullens until Edward and Jasper clarified what they were thinking and feeling.

''Lauren is terrified of Baxter, while Jessica is weary.'' Jasper said quietly.

Edward glared at the two girls. ''And Mallory is the one who pushed Bella quite hard into the lockers, leaving Bella stumped and confused.''

''Why did she do it though?'' Emmett asked.

''She thinks Bella is charity case, and talking to us for attention. She's jealous that we all speak to Bella easily and how we all like her.'' Edward told him while still glaring at the two girls, who were having Tyler quite fearfully letting them have it for touching Bella like that. He was actually threatening to tell Carlisle and the Chief of this if they ever even looked at her with intent to hurt her again, before he left them and joined back with Angela and the still twitchy Bella who had been excused from the class today by a worried Coach Clapp. The coach was thinking of telling the Chief about her behavior. After Bella went to the bleachers Tyler told Angela who actually grew the first angry emotion that Jasper felt from the docile girl. Angela was glaring holes into the two girls and decided to talk to them after school. They both agreed to keep the incident to themselves and not tell anyone.

Edward was very pleased that Tyler cared enough for Bella to chew out his own friends for her, and dare coming to them to interrogate them on Bella. He was also pleased that he didn't love Bella other than a sister. It was very promising for the future, and his monster was deeply pleased. Edward decided to speak to Carlisle later about this feeling.

_And there is your chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter skips to a few days to where Edward makes his preposition to Charlie. Than the weekend :D I am super excited that I can't wait to write it!_

_Stick around and review!_

_-Col. Rage_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward. Although I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The regular FAMILIAL Bella/Cullens – minus Esme and Carlisle – Edward is included in the SEMI – FAMILIAL He's discovering that he has some ''feelings'' for Bella in this chapter. _

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**AN:**_ Here is your chapter six :D Hope everyone enjoys some bonding on Charlie's part. Then there will be some bonding on Edward's part YES! _

_**Chapter Six: Bella Feels**_

''And you're positive you want to do this Edward? You really don't have to.'' Charlie started to say to the teenager in front of him. Charlie was humbled to the max, and a little shocked that the Cullen child would offer to take care of Bella when he went to work, even driving her to and from school. He hadn't spoken to the Cullen too much, if at all really, but for Edward Cullen to ask to help care for Bella, his pride and joy, is stunning.

Edward gave a charming smile and took a look over his shoulder to see Bella with Alice just going through the IPod touch. They were leveled in height, but Bella seemed much tinier in weight than little Alice was; which was a huge shocker. ''I do have some experience with mental illness in teenagers due to working with Carlisle when I can, and the family is really taken to Bella. Plus, you have to go back to work eventually, Chief. You're taking off so much, that I worry you'll lose your job. You don't want to burn yourself out.'' He said worriedly, making Charlie more humbled in the teen's care.

Charlie scratched his head and took a look at his daughter as well. He saw the smallest Cullen with her, with the quiet one and the burly one. She seemed calm as they went through the IPod – Charlie wondered where she got it, but then remembered Tyler gave it to her. Bella looked happy from the smile on her face. It amazed Charlie that the small Cullen was the same size as Bella, though Bella looked so much tinier. Charlie had to admit, he did have to get back to work and couldn't very well take his sixteen year old daughter home and leave her alone. Maybe the kid did have a point, but he half expected Tyler or Angela to be in his place. But who was Charlie Swan to object to much needed assistance?

Charlie sighed and rubbed his head. ''Alright Edward, you have yourself a deal. You and Alice can take care of Bella, and I'll be paying you both every two weeks. Sounds good?''

Edward looked surprised for a second. He didn't expect the Chief to pay him or Alice. ''What? Chief, we don't want the money. Bella's a good person and a good friend to be with, so we won't take the money.''

Charlie landed him a blank stare. Edward did his share of sighing. That was the Chief's 'do it now' face, and no one could argue with it. At all. ''Alright, alright. When do you want us to start? We were kind of hoping to take Bella home with us to study today. Her and Jasper have a test, and Alice wished for girl time.''

Charlie scoffed at the 'girl time'. Bella never did girl stuff in her life. She was a tomboy to the maximum, and Charlie was a little surprised she hadn't come out a boy. Edward heard the thoughts and the scoff from the Chief and gave a grin. ''Well, you can start today. Just make sure Bella gets home around six. I should be home by then.'' Charlie said with a smile before he walked over to Bella with Edward in tow.

Alice and her siblings looked up. ''Hi Chief! So are we in business?'' She asked merrily, much to Bella's confusion.

''Indeed you are. Bella, you're gonna go with Edward for a few hours okay? I'll see you at six. Love you.'' Charlie gave the more confused Bella a kiss on her cheek before walking back to his cruiser with a big grin, and all the while he was singing childishly in his head; 'Bella's in love, Bella's in love.' Edward quite enjoyed his thoughts and so did his monster.

Bella watched him drive away with a blank face, much to Cullens' amusement. Bella was very confused. He left her here, and said –

''What?'' Bella asked Baxter who looked at her with his big blue eyes and his tongue hanging out. Baxter cocked his head to the right in question. Bella was thinking that Charlie needed a vacation, quickly due to the fact he LEFT HER HERE!

Alice giggled at Bella's confusion. She was so cute sometimes. ''Well Bella, let's go!'' Alice took Bella's small hand and started to lightly drag her in the direction of their car with the others following. Baxter was forced to follow, not that the cared. Charlie had given him a treat before leaving.

''Don't you guys think we should tell her what's going on?'' Jasper said with a smile of humor. Emmett laughed at Bella's face and the fact of Edward undoing the harness attaching her to Baxter had made her blush. Edward didn't say a thing; he only gave a grin of satisfaction. Baxter did a dog shake as Alice gave a grin and looked at Bella seriously.

''Bella, you're being kidnapped and taken to our house until the ransom is paid. Now, get in the car please!'' She said ending with a smile as she got in the passenger's seat.

Bella become bug-eyed at the explanation. She was being kidnapped, and daddy AGREED? Bella looked to Baxter who was sitting calmly next to her. The dog wasn't doing anything!

Edward sighed. ''Alice, she speaks in the literal sense. Bella, you are not being kidnapped in anyway. You're coming to our house to study and have a good time.'' He opened the back door to his Volvo, allowing Baxter to jump in first. He was silently telling his mistress that it was okay to get in, and that he was coming with her like always. Bella trusted Baxter and Edward a touch more than she did a few days ago, so she got in the back of the car with Baxter next to her.

''Rose is in the jeep, so I'll ride with her. Come on Jazz.'' Emmett said with a sigh. Bella had put her seat belt on as Edward started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

''This is going to be so much fun!'' Alice said happily.

Bella was still stuck on the kidnapping thing, and Baxter had his head out the window being a real dog. Edward just chuckled at poor Bella's thoughts. He knew she would be just fine when she finds out that Carlisle was at the house.

-BREAK—

''Bella, how nice to see you again.'' Carlisle said calmly while taking her pack from her. She waved to him silently.

Alice looked at her with a grin as she skipped up the stairs to her room, making Bella sidestep closer to Edward. Edward sighed at his sister. ''Alice, Bella is not kidnapped. Stop it.'' He laughed out while directing Bella to the couch.

Rosalie had gone upstairs to her room to be alone, while Emmett and Jasper busied themselves with a game on the console. Carlisle raised a blonde eyebrow.

''She was told she was kidnapped?'' Carlisle said with a hint of steel, making Emmett laugh.

''Yeah, Alice said it. Edward told her she wasn't, but I doubt it helped, even if she is star struck by him.'' Emmett said out of Bella's hearing range.

Carlisle just sighed and went to Bella and Edward. Bella was avidly watching Emmett play his game. She kind of liked the bright colors the game had, and it caught her attention. Carlisle picked up her pack and opened it to find her binder. He knew Bella would have organized it thoroughly, so he would most likely find her homework she filed away. ''Who has homework? Emmett, Jasper?'' He asked like any other parent would.

''I have history I need to study for like Bella and Emmett does, Biology, physics, and my project for reading.'' Jasper said while still looking at the television.

Emmett sighed heavily. ''Yeah, plus I have my calculus to slave over, along with my project for health class.'' Emmett really did hate this part of high school.

Carlisle looked over to them while sitting down in a chair next to the couch with Bella's binder, with Bella on his right who was still looking at the game that was playing. Edward had taken out his own homework in his literature class. ''What about your sisters?''

Alice took her chance to jump off the last step of the spiral stairs with her folders. ''I have literature like Edward, biology, reading, and the health project to finish. Unlike Emmett who never started his.'' Emmett gave a glare to her for outing him like that, and she just smiled impishly. ''And Rosalie; I have no idea. I think she also has the health project, and some physics homework, but I really don't care right now.'' Alice said with steel. Rosalie easily heard and growled lowly. Baxter could hear it also, and a rumble came out of his own chest in protective warning. The Cullens looked to Baxter who was lying down next to Bella's feet faithfully as she continued to gaze at the game. She didn't even hear her service dog growl and inch closer to her at all. Edward patted Baxter's back in appreciation, causing him his tail to thump on the wooden floor in pleasure. The dog was very loyal to Bella, and seemed to like Edward just as much.

Carlisle nodded his head and took out a sheet of Bella's speech homework to look it over, not knowing that his kids were grinning at him. He was already acting like Bella's father and caretaker, even though he didn't know it. Carlisle noted that the speech paper was just a reminder to Charlie, so he put it back and took out trigonometry homework. It was a packet with the teacher's note of doing the first page only.

Bella took her gaze of the bright game to take the paper Doctor Carlisle gave her. Edward had given her a pencil so she could do the work, and she set to work. Soon enough Emmett turned on his IPod and played it through the television so he could do his work. Jasper followed suit and sat next to Alice at the coffee table to his own biology. Alice was working on her literature while occasionally poking Jasper with him poking her back. The room was filled with chatter about answers – making Carlisle raise an eyebrow at the person – along with ideas for their projects. Bella was very comfortable in the house with everyone. Baxter eventually had to go outside, so Carlisle let him out to roam. Meanwhile, Esme had just come inside the house humming happily. She could hear the human's heart beat and sweet smell, so she took it for the famous Bella Swan. She acted completely human though and feigned surprise at seeing the human sitting on her couch doing homework with her kids.

''Well hello dear.'' Esme said softly, and Bella looked up at the auburn haired woman. She took her for the Doctor's wife, considering the ring on her finger matched his perfectly and the topaz eyes. Bella wondered how this family acquired those gem-like eyes.

''Ah! There you are Esme. I was just about to call you. I was wondering where you went.'' Carlisle glided in the room and welcomed her home with a kiss and took the bag she had.

Esme smiled. ''Yes. I had to go to the store for some things, and I thought I would do that while everyone was gone. Now, who is this pretty little lady?'' Esme asked cheerfully. Bella blushed at the compliment directed obviously towards her.

Carlisle chuckled as he took out the spiral notebook and gave it to Emmett who it was for. He started to pass out the things that belonged to everyone as he spoke. ''This is Bella Swan; the Chief's daughter and the kids' friend from school. Edward's proposal was accepted by the Chief and he and Alice started today. Bella, this Esme Cullen, my wife and their mother.'' He told Bella who waved to her silently, like she did to the doctor. She did wonder however, what this 'proposal' was. It kind of sounded suspicious. She would ask Angela through text in a little bit.

Esme continued to smile at the girl. Pictures did her no justice at all. She was very beautiful in her eyes. Her long brown hair rested just at her tiny hips, with her big brown eyes being slightly covered by her bangs. She was a little pale, and very small, but she was just a little angel. Edward could hear her thoughts and gave a satisfied grin, much to Jasper's amusement. ''Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you. Are you hungry?'' Esme wondered.

Bella started to shake her head no, but her lion of a stomach begged to differ. She blushed madly again and placed her hands on her stomach while the Cullen children laughed.

''The lion returns!'' Emmett laughed out.

''At least Tyler Crowley's not here to look smug Bella.'' Jasper chuckled, making Bella glare at him while she blushed.

Edward chuckled and rose from his place next to her. ''Well, let's see what we have to satisfy you.'' Esme joined him in the kitchen and took peeks at Bella who was glaring and throwing Edward's book at Emmett's head. Esme made cooing noises at seeing Carlisle so close to the human in an emotional bond.

''She's so cute!'' Esme said softly.

Edward agreed fully with her as he took out chocolate milk jugs for Bella and his siblings. Esme came to help and looked in the pantry. She had stalked up on food and drinks on Carlisle's request for Bella, much to her pleasure. ''What would she like to eat?'' Esme wondered.

''I don't know. We can barely get her to eat, and the Chief has a hard time as well. Baxter has some vitamins that she takes as a replacement for a meal.'' Edward told her. Esme looked worried, and she did wonder why Bella didn't eat, and also where her dog was, until a scratching on the door was heard and a whine. Esme went to the door to see a Doberman with a service pack on waiting at the door, so she opened it and the dog trotted over to Bella who in turn started to pay attention to him. Baxter completely ignored everyone else in the room for his mistress.

''Such a faithful dog she has. Well, I can always make something, maybe spaghetti with shrimp and some beef. Carlisle says it was her favorite.'' Esme pondered while she got everything out.

Edward went back to the living room tossing everyone a jug. Emmett's landed on his head making Bella and Alice laugh, Jasper caught his and Alice's easily, while Edward handed Bella hers. Bella took the milk with a smile. She really did like chocolate milk. It just made her curious on how they knew that. She hoped Alice wasn't serious about the whole kidnapping thing. But with all the looks she sent her way made her scoot just a tad bit closer to Edward for safety. At least he was mutual in this thing.

Edward balled up a piece of paper and threw it at Alice with a face of displeasure of what she was doing to Bella. Alice just gave an impish grin and went back to talking to Emmett on the answers for her work, making Carlisle scold her before going back to Bella's binder.

Emmett fell on his back with a dramatic sigh. ''Rosie! Come down and sit with us! Have some fun with us. '' He pled his mate who was still sulking in her room. Emmett got no answer that Bella heard, so he sighed again and rolled onto his feet and jogged upstairs.

Alice and Jasper snickered and Edward just smirked and looked for his book. ''Where's my book?'' He asked.

Bella pointed by the television where his book was innocently laying. Edward retrieved it and wondered aloud how it got there. Jasper and Alice pointed childishly to Bella who just shrugged and shook her head. Carlisle hummed in amusement and he could smell the food that Esme was cooking.

''Emmett, let go!'' Rosalie growled out and Bella looked at her and wondered how she did that. Baxter sat up from his place next to Bella and laid his head in her lap with a rumble coming out of him, shocking Bella.

Emmett placed her on the floor but held on to her arm. ''Rose, socialize a bit. It won't kill you.'' Emmett told her and handed her school pack and went to sit down on the floor in his place next to Jasper.

Rosalie huffed and glared at Bella as she took a seat next to Emmett. Bella wouldn't lie; it made her kind of scared of Rosalie. She wondered what she did so wrong that made Rosalie angry with her, but Alice had said she did nothing, and so had Edward. Maybe she just didn't like Bella.

Edward put an arm around Bella and directed a glare of his own towards his sister who backed down. Alice threw in her own glare and tried to distract Bella from her discomfort that was becoming obvious from the fidgeting she was starting to do.

''So Bella, did you do the project in art this morning? I have no ideas.'' Alice asked with a shrug. ''Wasn't it supposed to be something horror like and supernatural?''

Bella nodded and slowly took out her sketch book and turned to her page of the project. It was quite a coincidence that it was the topic of the day, but Bella had many ideas, especially from her horror movie-like life so far in Forks. She handed the book to Alice and Jasper joined her in looking at it. Bella had re-drawn the Mansion with a few added monsters to it.

''Wow. This looks so real.'' Jasper commented truthfully. It really did look life-like, including the winged-like creature in front of the mansion.

''This will definitely get an A plus. No doubt in my mind! Where'd the idea come from?'' Alice looked up to Bella just as she pointed to the forest outside of the big windows. Alice looked out there, but got confused until Emmett came to her rescue.

''Oh! I know, the Hunter's Mansion! It's in the forest on the outskirts of town. The place is told to be haunted. It looks so creepy in real life though, let me tell you.'' Emmett made a face. Bella looked to him curiously. He'd been there? Emmett looked to her with a confused face. ''What? I don't believe it's haunted, but it does look old, run-down, and creepy as fuck.''

''Emmett!'' Esme and Carlisle scolded, making him jump in surprise before muttering an 'oops'.

Bella completely shocked everyone in that house in the next second. ''Where?'' her voice was on the soft side, but with a serious edge to it.

Carlisle leaned forward to press on the matter. ''Why Bella?'' He grew more curious as Bella took the sketch book from Alice, and flipped numerous pages until she found one of her momma's friends and her. It was a photo that was taken back then, but with some of Renee's own pictures. She showed the doctor the few pages.

Carlisle recognized Renee Dwyer instantly, but he didn't recognize three faces due to the fact that they were crossed out except a fourth person; a boy's. Renee's and his were untouched. The other pages were just of some sketches that looked a few years old. Carlisle guessed the art streak in Bella was handed down through her mother. But it looked like Renee was dragging her daughter down into her insanity with her, and that wasn't okay. In Bella's state of mind, she would easily follow her mother blindly. He looked to Edward when he thought this, and caught him giving him a shot nod.

Bella asked her question again. ''Where Emmett?'' Bella added his name this time, shocking him stupid.

Emmett cleared his throat even though he didn't need to and rubbed his head. ''I really can't remember. It was a total accident when we first moved here a few years ago. I thought it was our drive way somehow and drove down it all the way until reached the gate. I didn't like the creepy atmosphere, so I sped back to the main road. There's nothing there anyway, Bells. The gate looked so rusted that was going to fall eventually, so that means there's no caretaker of the house.'' He spoke softly, adding the pet name for Bella. It was a big step and he wouldn't ruin it.

Bella was a little shocked at the name, and it distracted her enough for Edward to start a different topic, making her forget the hunter's Mansion completely. Carlisle sighed softly. He would have to talk to Charlie about Renee and Bella communicating, the two identical women were a hazard with each other, and Renee was clearly not in her right state of mind. This was more than just a horror story that people tell for fun. Bella was getting way to deep in this, and it was getting dangerous.

Everyone was completely oblivious to the fact that miles away was a terrifying growl of anger from a monster that wasn't supposed to exist except in stories. It was hungry, and desperately wanted the child it yearned for. Its' brothers and sisters were awake and hungry, and so was it. It had waited many years for the child to return back to this town, and the time had come when she arrived in town. It was sure that it would get the girl; in the meantime, the blonde girl that upset the child was a good substitute and would do fine. All it needed to do was find the blonde female and enjoy itself.

During this time, the forest itself had awoken along with the terrifying monsters. The trees were blowing strongly in warning of getting near the child and harming her, while softly caressing the wildlife that lived inside of it. The trees had stood their ground for many years against the monsters, and it was awake once more. To the wildlife, it seemed as if the trees grew eyes and had awoken from a slumber. The wildlife did not fear the trees or the forest they called home. The forest was the barrier from the monsters and the child that smelled so sweet and innocent from the taints of life. Unknown to the humans and vampires in the town, the roots of the trees shifted, and vines grew long and thick. The forest was preparing itself for the unavoidable confrontation. The child was just too curious and headstrong, like the human before her, and wouldn't stay away from the call that the monsters let out for her to follow.

The child would lose against the call eventually, and she would go to the monsters with the forest protecting her with everything it was made of. Including the creatures inside of the trees themselves.

_Dun dun duuuuun!_

_Creepy ending huh? Nothing like Twilight! Well, except for the Cullens, Bella, the school kids, and things like that._

_I do hope everyone is enjoying this story! The story is just getting good isn't it? Makes you want to, I don't know, continue to read and REVIEW?_

_Well, keep on reading_

_Col. Rage_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T – just cause._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward. Although I haven't fully decided when I'll put Edward into action. _

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The regular FAMILIAL Bella/Cullens – minus Esme and Carlisle – Edward is included in the SEMI – FAMILIAL He's discovering that he has some ''feelings'' for Bella in this chapter. _

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ None really. _

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**AN:**_Well, here ya go! The seventh chapter! I actually think this is gonna go past ten :D I CAN'T WAIT! I hope to be detailed and creepy in this story.:D Just cause it fits the story and the mood of it. Don't worry though! The romance between Edward and Bella will be unavoidable, with maybe some love action between them in the future. Just maybe though. I don't wanna rush the story_

* * *

''Now Edward; my number is on the fridge, my schedules are there also. The house manager should be here later to feed all the animals, so don't worry about them. She comes on her own time and has a key. I'll warn you, though; the woman is a beast when Bella's upset. So, don't upset her.'' Charlie warned Edward with a deep chuckle.

Edward was standing inside the Swan household along with his three other siblings; Alice, Emmett and Jasper who all were smiling at the Bella standing next to Charlie. She was so short compared to the 6''2 Charlie with her measly height of 5 feet. She didn't seem to care, though and toyed with his keys that were on his belt with the four house dogs sniffing everyone and wagging their tails. The cats were doing their own thing as usual. They only came to Bella.

Charlie was standing in his uniform and had his luggage with him while Bella just played with the keys dangling off his belt. He didn't mind it one bit. ''You already know where the medication is and the times for her to take them. I'm pretty sure since your father is a doctor and you have experience of some kind, you'll do just fine. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, or have questions. The house manager's number is on the fridge as well. Call her in emergencies. She can get here at the speed of light. Don't worry if you see her with a bat of some type. She carries those everywhere and threatens anyone Bella don't like, or she don't like.'' He told with a wave of his hand, ignoring the looks of shock on the Cullens' faces.

Edward nodded his head, taking everything in easily. ''Everything will be just fine Chief. Bella will have a good time with us this weekend, and we'll get her to school on time. Is there anything to look out for? I already know the phone rules.'' Edward asked. Carlisle had spoken to Charlie last week about Renee and showed him Bella's art book and Charlie had banned Renee from calling Bella. If Renee wanted to contact Bella; she would use his e-mail where he could read it and he could let Bella read it then.

Charlie thought for a moment. ''Yes.'' He said with a nod of his head. ''If you see a furry rodent inside the house with a bell and harness; it's Bella's. And also, the outside animals will be fine if it rains. They have a nice shelter out there, and they get fed, and what not. Don't let them inside.'' Charlie told him. ''The house manager will come at morning, noon, and dinner to feed Bella like always and do her thing. Just ignore her vibes. She creeps the hell out of everyone out except Bella and me.''

Edward thought over the rodent, but nodded anyways. ''Alright. We'll have everything still standing when you get back.''

Charlie was pleased with the Cullen boy. He did Carlisle Cullen proud. Edward heard his thoughts and felt thankful about them.

Charlie turned to his daughter who was looked up to him with her big brown eyes that were so like Renee's and his. He gave his precious daughter a smile that was reserved for her alone. ''Now Bella; You do as told, alright? I'll be back in a week, I promise. Nothing changes while I'm gone, okay?'' He told her, and Bella nodded. ''Also; stay away from the roof. I don't want to hear that you've been up there again, and no; Edward won't lie for you, so don't even think it.'' Charlie warned her. Bella wondered how he knew she was thinking that, and grew suspicious.

''Don't look at me like that, young lady. I'm your father, and I know you and your habits, quirks, and thought processes.'' He told her as he put his coat on. Bella gave a side nod. ''Now; have fun, take your medicines, and learn something new, and tell me all about it, okay? Oh, and Edward; keep her away from the woods. She almost wondered into it last night.'' Charlie told him and Edward agreed with him to keep her away.

Charlie gave Bella another hug and a kiss on her head. ''Be good, and I love you.'' He told her with a smile before turning to the dogs that wagged their tails from their sitting positions. ''Yes, I love you all too.'' Charlie said before grabbing his bag and leaving through the door to leave for his convention.

Bella watched the door for a second before turning around to face the other people in her house. The Cullens were just looking at her with grins. Bella had no idea what to do. Baxter, it seemed, knew what to do and walked away to the living room, with Bella following automatically. The Cullens followed and chatted to each other about what to do and about school as they settled down on to the couches and chairs in the spacious living room with the plasma TV on the wall that had Emmett drooling over it. Bella handed him the remote and settled herself on the floor. The four house dogs chose their spots around Bella, and Delilah took Charlie's chair like she usually did when he left. The TV played for about ten minutes before a jingling bell was heard in the halls.

Emmett looked around from his place on the couch to find out the noise. ''The hell?'' He said as looked around to see nothing.

Jasper looked over from his position. His head was on Alice's lap and a book in his hands as Alice carded her hands though his curly blonde hair as she looked around as well.

Edward thought for a moment. ''That must be Bella's rodent.'' He told them.

Bella scowled at Edward for calling her Ricky a rodent. Edward looked at her and smirked. ''What?'' He asked her. ''What is its name?''

''Ricky.'' Bella said to him, just as a long thing of white fur brushed past Emmett making him squeak. The bell noise stopped as the ball of white landed next to Bella and she picked him up to show everyone that was laughing at Emmett's unmanly squeaks.

''Ricky.'' Bella repeated and Ricky made his chirping noises as a greeting to Bella.

Emmett looked closer. ''Oh, it's a ferret! Nice, and its albino.'' He exclaimed, forgetting his break down quickly. The others hadn't forgotten and kept their chuckles to themselves.

Edward sat down beside Bella and petted the ferret that took to him quickly, just as the dogs did. Alice found a cat that was on the arm rest of a chair that jumped down to trot over to Bella and demand attention. Bella really loved animals, and Alice thought it was because they brought some type of comfort for her. Maybe that was why the Chief bought so many; for therapy. Japer wasn't tempted too much by all the animals. They didn't appeal to him as much as humans, so he had no urge to hunt. Emmett was patting a black lab that was by him. All the animals were pretty calm with them, and they all seemed to love Edward as much as they loved Bella.

During Bella's time with the cat, the ferret seemed to get jealous over the attention of _his_ owner and jumped crazily up and down before batting at the growling Tabby's head and taking a dash away with his bell ringing like crazy. The cat stayed next to Bella with its ears back and lying down. Bella was watching the bright colors on the TV that always got her attention. Edward noticed that the times she came over to their house last week, and Emmett would play his games. The ferret eventually came back and jumped about the cat and batting at the Tabby until the cat finally had enough and chased it away with the growling and hissing involved, and the ferret doing the odd chirping.

Bella turned at the sound of her Ricky and Naomi growling and chirping around the kitchen and she stood up to go see them with Edward following. He was told to keep tabs on her as she usually did what pleased her. This usually involved something bad, dangerous, or deadly. Bella was looking up at the ceiling as she was frozen in place by something.

''Bella?'' Edward called to her, trying to get her attention away from what she was staring at. He didn't know what it was, but it caught her attention and made her little heart race crazily. ''Bella? Look at me.'' Edward calmly commanded.

Alice came into the kitchen after telling the boys to stay there. Baxter had come with her and bumped up against his mistress as he whined with his head. ''I have no idea what's she's staring at, but if you don't get her to look at you, she's going to panic and have an episode.'' Alice warned him as she tried to get Bella to look at her. ''Bella, honey? Look at us, not the corner, us.'' Alice told her.

Bella moved her head slightly but kept her brown eyes located directly in that corner. She saw that strange thing again that had been following her around her house these few days. It didn't move, only stared with those eyes of silver. It went as quick as it came, and the kitchen seemed to be less suffocating. She heard Alice and Edward calling to her and snapped her head to them, looking back and forth at them.

''Are you okay, Bella? Do you want to go lay down with Alice?'' Edward asked her. He wouldn't be a gentleman if he went into her room unless he had a purpose. And this wasn't the time to be going inside, so Alice could go with her and lay with her.

Bella looked back to the corner and to Edward. She nodded slowly.

''Alright, let's go. You can show me your room!'' Alice exclaimed happily and took Bella's hand to walk to the stairs. Baxter followed like he always did when she went to her room, as he was her dog, and he was to watch her.

Edward watched them go before going back to the living room that his brothers occupied. Emmett looked over. ''She okay?'' He asked worriedly.

Edward took a seat in the recliner next to Jasper's couch. ''I think she just needs rest. Charlie tried to get her used to him leaving and not being here for the week by telling her constantly, but she's dependent on him heavily. As she would be due to her illnesses.'' Edward said.

Jasper nodded and looked to Edward. ''She'll get used to it soon. She depends on someone older than her, and with authority to guide her, and she doesn't take to changes too well from the stable home life she just got. Carlisle said he'd be over with Esme tomorrow, and he would bring Rosalie as her punishment for the last time Bella was over.''

Emmett shook his head when he remembered what his wife did that caused the poor unsuspecting Bella to panic and have a complete and utter breakdown that Carlisle had trouble getting her out of and had Baxter growling heavily at anyone that approached his mistress, including Carlisle and Edward. ''I don't even know how to make her stop. I don't know why, but she hates her. Bella's awesome and is going to be an awesome sister to have. I don't understand anything she's doing right now.'' Emmett confessed as he changed the channel to something else.

Edward made an agreeing noise and Jasper nodded his head as he continued to read his book. They could easily hear Alice and Bella move about in the room and Alice talking to her. He hadn't heard Bella speak again at all, and her heart was still pounding. He thought of calling Carlisle for her comfort, but decided against it. He would call him when needed.

The hours past quickly with Bella relaxing with Alice as she nodded off about two hours ago. Baxter had come down to the kitchen a few times for water, and used the dog door to go outside, but other than that; he stayed faithfully with Bella. Eventually, the Cullen brothers heard the door open with a female singing to herself like one was around. The dogs had jumped from their places to go to the house intruder.

''Hello, my babies!'' The female sang happily as the clicking of the nails of the dogs went in the kitchen. They could hear the thumps of boots as the person entered the living room with a raised brown eyebrow.

The woman was about 5''5 in height, and had boy-cut short reddish, golden hair and piercing green eyes that looked questioningly at the three boys in the house she managed, and no Charlie or her charge around. The woman had a build of muscles, and was toned, fit, and intimidating. Like Charlie had said, she carried a wooden bat next to her. She had on a leather jacket and stylish fingerless gloves to protect her hands from the bat, and her job.

''Did Charlie pop out more babies? I was only aware that I had one charge to care for. Not four.'' The woman said sarcastically in a semi-masculine voice.

Edward answered her. ''We're the Cullens. We're watching Bella while the Chief is out at his convention.''

The woman raised her eyebrow again. ''Well then, that answers that. I'm the house manager, and Bella's godmother and extra caretaker/nurse; Kelley Anderson.'' She informed the three suspicious looking teenagers in her domain.

Kelley put her bat against the wall and walked into the kitchen to feed the dogs and cats. She hadn't asked about Bella yet as she continued her work around the house and outside the house. When she came back in she looked to Edward. ''Where's the girl of the house?'' Kelley simply asked with a hand on her hip.

''Upstairs sleeping with my sister Alice. She had some type of scare, so I sent her to lie down.'' Edward told her.

Kelley made some type of disagreeing noise. ''Was it in the kitchen? She was staring at a corner right?''

Kelley had it on the dot and Edward looked surprised. Kelley made another noise and curse as she walked away muttering to herself about cleaning the corner with something to make sure nothing was there, and to make a note on her behavior.

Edward and his brothers followed her into the kitchen where she was examining the corner herself. ''I don't know what the hell it is.'' She said and turned around to face the boys. She pointed to the corner. ''This is the only corner she stares at in this room. She won't dare enter the North Hall of this house for some odd reason. She'll never trail past Charlie's room on their Hall either.'' She told them as she opened the fridge to get out a needle.

She glided over to a cabinet that held all of Bella's medicine and took out a vial of something. She stuck the needle inside of it and filled it to a line before she replaced the vial and capped the needle. She rolled it inside her hands quickly.

''What are you doing?'' Jasper asked her cautiously.

Kelley looked at the teen with a raised eyebrow, but sarcastic voice this time. It was more saddened if anything. ''It's an anti-hallucinogen that her old house nurse in Phoenix ordered for her. It'll take away most of her odd symptoms for awhile until they come back to haunt the poor girl. It's strong shit, so don't be surprised if she sleep talks or to herself for a little bit. Not that anyone besides Charlie can understand her in this house. Damn girl can't put a sentence together that I understand.'' She mumbled to herself with a fond look. ''Gotta love my little goddaughter though.'' She started to walk out of the kitchen before she stopped and turned back to the teens and looked to Edward.

''You're Edward right?'' Edward nodded confusedly on how she knew that when he didn't introduce himself, and she obviously didn't live in Forks. Kelley gave a grin. ''So you're the boy that caught little Belly's heart and attention.'' She looked him up and down. ''I can see why, but you don't compare on any level to my sweet Lilly-May.'' She said conceitedly before walking away to the stairs.

''The hell is Lilly-May?'' Emmett said smartly.

''Must be her girlfriend or something. She said it with love and affection, mixed with devotion.'' Jasper told him.

Edward went back to the living room with his brothers, and could help but grin over the fact that the house manager even knew Bella was star struck by him. Jasper caught the emotion, and chuckled.

''You're love sick, brother. And you're falling hard.'' Jasper informed him.

Edward shook his head. ''No.'' He paused. ''I have fallen.'' He finished as he snatched the remote from Emmett to change the channel, ignoring the looks they were both giving him.

* * *

Kelley walked quietly into her goddaughter's room and saw another girl; Alice was sleeping next to her. Baxter was lying down on the end of the bed and thumped his tail when he saw Kelley. Kelley pointed to Baxter then the door and snapped her fingers, causing the Doberman to get off the bed and go downstairs to eat with his house mates.

Kelley walked over to Bella and saw she was knocked out cold. Kelley put the needle down and did her routine check with Bella, starting with her pulse. Alice faked sleeping, and then woke up to see the woman doing tests on Bella.

Kelley looked over to Alice before going back to Bella and doing some more tests. ''I'm Kelley Anderson; the house manager, and Bella's godmother, second caretaker and nurse. You're Alice right?'' Kelley asked her softly.

Alice nodded and stretched though it wasn't needed. ''Yeah. I don't know how I fell asleep.'' She muttered.

Kelley chuckled. ''Did you watch the fish tank?''

Alice nodded confused.

''Then that's why. The fish tank is therapeutic on anyone. It makes Bella here sleep faster than I can get it up if you know what I mean.'' Kelley said.

Alice giggled softly at the woman. Kelley sat Bella up forcefully and sat behind her, effectively waking Bella. ''What's up goddaughter? Have a nice nap?'' Kelley asked off-handedly as she lifted Bella's sleeve of her shirt. Kelley hadn't expected an answer and went on talking like normal. ''I got something to give you, and I know you don't like it. Just sit still, Hun.'' Kelley told her as she stuck the cold needle into her forearm and injected it quickly, and removed it, and rubbed the spot she stuck the needle in for about a minute. ''Done, and your reward; sleep!'' Kelley hooted and got up slowly as she laid the disoriented Bella down again.

Bella laid there looking at her godmother who recapped the needle and spoke. ''Now Bella; you know the rules of getting that juice. No getting your heart worked up, no climbing on the roof, and no going in the woods.'' Kelley ordered and looked to Bella with a hand on her hip. ''You are ordered to entertain this little lady over here-'' she pointed to Alice. ''-And to kick them boys in their special area if they try something funny or enter your room.'' Kelley smirked. Bella was still a little out of it, and she rolled over to go back to sleep. ''You do know that you're the only person in this universe that can turn their back to me, and not get maimed, right?'' Kelley informed her goddaughter. Bella was already asleep, so Kelley just scoffed at her goddaughter's balls.

''Unbelievable. She doesn't even try to listen to me.'' Kelley said offended, making Alice giggle again. Kelley looked to her and pointed to Bella. ''Good luck getting her to move from that spot tonight. If she does; be weary that she will talk to herself, and be highly uncoordinated, much more than she already is. Someone has to watch her until at least ten in the morning. She may sleep talk as well, but don't worry, she's completely harmless in this state.'' Kelley said as she walked away. ''Kind of like Lilly-May all tied up on our bed. I really have to do that again.'' Kelley said to herself. ''She was a sexy, naughty kitten that night.''

Alice was entertained by the human who wasn't shy about her sex life, attitude, or attracted to their vamparic charm in any way. Alice looked down to Bella who was indeed asleep and twitching a tad bit. Alice patted her head and lay back down. She thought it was quite fun to pretend to sleep, and hear that fish tank make those noises.

* * *

Bella awoke in the middle of the night for some reason she didn't know. She stayed still for a few moments and looked behind her to see Alice in her bed, and in pajamas sleeping. Bella wondered when she had left, but she didn't care as she mumbled incoherently to herself about something the pseudo-sleeping Alice couldn't figure out.

Bella stumbled off the bed, and caught herself on the night table, but Alice didn't show she was awake. She knew Edward would check on her. Bella continued to talk to herself, like Kelley had said she would, as she left the room with Baxter following her faithfully. Bella didn't bother to button up her shirt all the way as she left the room. Her chest was half-exposed, but she did have her sleeping pants on and a bra with her family crest necklace showing. Alice was just thankful that Bella had allowed her to change her before she had taken her nap. Bella stumbled in the hall, alerting the already awake Cullens that she was up and about. Emmett stayed in his guest room with the Black Lab, Rex, and the Yellow Lab, Harper, and played his DS, and decided that Edward would be able to handle this little nightly outing, and Jasper also stayed in his bed as he read a mystery novel that was in Charlie's library. Charlie had given him free-reign of the library, and Jasper was taking advantage of it completely. Inside Jasper's room was the tabby cat, Naomi. The cat had taken to Jasper and lay with him calmly.

Meanwhile, Bella used Baxter as support going down the stairs while talking to herself mainly and to Baxter who stayed beside her as she wandered into the living room. Bella chose a random spot on the floor, and Baxter laid beside her as Delilah watched on from her place on Charlie's chair. Bella turned to her side facing her companion and drew patterns into his neck. Baxter had allowed his mistress to do what she pleased as he kept her company. Bella laid there for awhile until she felt the urge to go outside. She got up with difficulty, along with Baxter, and with his help she wandered out the backdoor into the chilly air of the open space.

She eyed the forest hat had made its call to her, but lost interest in the woods for now. Bella had no idea that Edward was watching her carefully a few feet away, to make sure she didn't do anything. Baxter noticed, but didn't show any sign of an intruder on his mistress's outing. Soon enough, the backyard dogs came over to Bella and Baxter to say hello. A Siberian Husky was the first one to come over, followed by her litter of pups that wanted to play with their mother, and the other Siberian Husky male. Another dog came over, a Blue Tic Hound, along with her companion, another Blue tic, to see the girl of the house and Baxter who wagged his tail.

Bella sat down in the grass that was snow-free for once, and mumbled to the dogs that come to her. The puppies were playing with each other and the other dogs. Baxter saw Edward come out side to show himself and to bring Bella back inside.

Edward stayed still for awhile, as to not scare the human girl that was speaking to the dogs incoherently, as they interacted with her. The puppies looked to be about a month old or so and were a pure-bred Siberian Huskies. The Tic Hounds were a boy and girl and Edward smelled that the female was pregnant with a litter. He thought that the Chief bred and sold them to good homes. Bella didn't notice Edward until he came to a stop beside her and knelt down to her level. Bella kept speaking, but Edward couldn't understand as they weren't really words, just gibberish mainly. Edward saw that her shirt was open and unbuttoned, revealing her creamy chest that was a little pale. But Edward didn't expect Bella to be a tanning type of girl. Luckily for Edward, Bella was wearing her sleeping pants, or Edward would have done something that both of them weren't ready for at all. Especially Bella. Edward still needed all of her trust, and her full respect before he could even preposition any type of relationship with her. Not to mention the fact that Bella might not even understand what a 'relationship' was with a boy, but he wouldn't doubt Bella Swan. She was a genius through and through.

''Come inside Bella. It's very cold and you aren't covered warm enough.'' Edward told her softly. He didn't touch her, for he didn't know what the drug in her system would make her do if he suddenly touched her without approval.

Bella looked down to herself thoughtfully, but didn't take too much notice that she was half-exposed to Edward Cullen. Edward thought the medication must have been a strong one for her to not make her famous blush at her clothing attire. Bella looked back at Edward to see his eyes were a dark Topaz instead of his normal light Topaz or black. Bella wondered how the heck this family did that to their eyes.

Edward heard her thoughts clearly, but couldn't control that his eyes changed from seeing her. ''Let me help you up, Bella. We have to go inside now.'' He told her softly and stood up. He offered his hand to her, and Bella sat there looking at it curiously.

Bella wanted to take the hand, but that could mean anything could happen if she gave him that trust. Edward had helped her out in school, caught her when she fell, and even told off his sister for Bella. Bella thought maybe he was just being nice, but everything else pointed to something entirely different. He had cared for her when daddy had to work, let her spend time with his family, and she was liking Esme and Carlisle so much now, that she looked forward to actually seeing them again. His brothers were the nicest boys she knew besides Tyler, Mike, and Eric. And Alice; Bella considered her a good friend like Angela was. Even though Rosalie hated Bella, for a reason she still doesn't know, Bella Swan liked the Cullen family, and trusted Edward.

Bella put her hand inside Edward's, and he smiled. He had heard her thoughts, and knew he had done it. He had earned the trust, now he needed to wait.

* * *

_GASP! _

_Bella shows her trust in Edward! Now Edward wants relationship! No more familial Edward now XD_

_Time for the relationship to take a next step! Hope you stick around for the next chapter!_

_-Col. Rage_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16 year old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and down-right beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And also; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T – death implied_

**Pairing:**_ Obviously it's Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ Edward now feels the need to be close to Bella, and try to start a relationship with Bella. (Wonder how the godmother will take that…) _

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Two character deaths_

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**AN: **_In this chapter, be prepared for the implied death of two characters, and maybe a tad bit gruesome details of the deaths._

* * *

Everyone was staring at Bella in the parking lot. They were terrified of her, and thought she had done it.

Bella kept her saddened eyes to the ground as she stood with the Cullen family by their cars. Edward had driven her to school to try and keep her schedule going, and not make any changes. During the weekend, Kelley had come over with terrible news. The entire Cullen family was there keeping Bella entertained, when Kelley had told the news to Bella. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory had been brutally murdered Friday night.

Their bodies had been found on the outskirts of the forest when both families called their daughters in missing. They were both mutilated badly, but they were identified as Jessica and Lauren from their fingerprints. Both girls had their heads smashed in by something hard, and both hearts were missing, along with some other organs. The mothers had both defended Bella against the rising accusations against her, stating Bella would never, ever harm another living being. Most of all her own friends. It wasn't in her nature, and her illness didn't make it capable in their minds. Both families raised Hell from the accusations against the poor Swan girl, along with a few other families like the Crowley's, the Weber's, the Newton's, and the Yorkie's. All through the weekend when Bella went out with the Cullens to try and get her mind off of the deaths of her childhood friends, people had stared at her, glared at her, and called her a monster. All times; the Cullens stuck up for her, shockingly including Rosalie, who defended her as well against the names. Bella didn't care for the names at all. She just wanted Jessica and Lauren alive again. Even though Lauren had pushed her into the locker, and called her a charity case; she was Bella's friend, and didn't deserve to die.

Charlie had called Edward and Carlisle stating that he couldn't come back, despite the situation. He had pleaded Carlisle to watch her carefully as he knew she would take the deaths hard when Kelley had called him and gave the sad story. Carlisle had sworn to watch her along with the family, and make sure she was fine, and stayed healthy. Bella hadn't eaten too much, or left her room without pushing from Alice or Edward. Baxter had stayed somber from his mistress being upset, as did the other animals that flocked her like normal. Even Ricky hadn't made his normal chirping noises, or chased the cat around in jealousy or fun. Ricky had stayed beside Bella as much as Baxter had. The outside dogs had been more quiet than normal, even when Kelley went out to do her thing. Delilah had stayed as the Alpha female, always leading around her house mates whenever she got up, but barely wagged her tail anymore when Bella's depressed mood fell over the house. Not even Kelley's attempted wise-ass remarks made Bella even look at her.

As soon as Bella exited the front seat of Edward's Volvo, and Baxter had been attached to her, she walked into the school with her eyes down, and Baxter beside her, and growled warningly at anyone that attempted to come near her that weren't the Cullen family. Baxter had become a force to be reckoned with ever since the first person on the street called her a name that Baxter didn't like. He never attacked anyone, but his growls and height were intimidating enough to send anyone running away. The Cullens followed her and glared at anyone stupid enough to say something.

* * *

Bella stayed silent through her classes that had whispers of her. The teachers had all made it their missions to give out detentions to anyone who had even glared in the direction of Bella for thirty minutes after school. It was in every class, not just Bella's. The trig teacher had been strict in his classes about the subject of the tragedy or Bella being brought up. Even the bouncy art teacher had barked out detentions. Coach Clapp had been the worst. Every time someone even tried to say something, they had laps and detentions. Bella wanted to be thankful, but she couldn't even lift her eyes from the ground or the desk she sat at. The Cullens had stayed faithfully by her side, along with her true friends. Edward had seen in one of his classes that he shared with Tyler, that Tyler had told the whole class to fuck off of Bella unless they wanted to go against him. The teacher had stayed oblivious to the threat, while the class had not said another word against his best friend. No one dared go against Tyler Crowley. He was stronger than most of the school and he wrestling captain for the school, plus he had the football captain for a best friend also, Mike Newton. Eric had made numerous threats against people himself, including his own set of friends. He was part of the AV club, but that didn't stop him from taking an important part from their cars later on. Angela was the cheer captain, and her friends had defended Bella as well along side of her.

Bella had the protection from the strongest people in the school, but she didn't care. She barely wanted it anyway. She was bad luck being born and brought death to the town that she called home. Renee had been bad luck since the deaths of the teenagers in her time, and only left one friend alive, and he had left the town and never seen from again. Bella hadn't even gone to the house, and she had killed her friends.

Edward, in her classes, had heard her thoughts barely. Bella's mind became almost unreadable since this weekend. Her mind was jumbled, and he barely caught a coherent thought, and when he did he wanted to jump for joy like a lunatic. Alice had even had a vision of him doing it once, but kept it to herself and looked at him strangely, and with understanding. He had taken to moving his desk closer to hers in the classes he had with her, and his brothers had done it also. Even Rosalie had kept her mouth shut, and sat closer to her and glared heavily at everyone that turned around that wasn't the teacher that had continued to give out detentions like lollipops at a doctor's office.

Lunch had been terrible for Bella. More teachers and staff had taken to being in the lunch room starting Monday to watch all the students more carefully. Everyone was very surprised to see even a police officer inside the cafeteria now, and the officer roamed the school, looking for threats of any kind against another student or the Chief's daughter. Loyalty in this town ran deep; the Cullens' noticed this right away. Everyone loved the Chief, and most of the force, school staff, and other people loved Bella. Carlisle, as the head doctor of Forks General Hospital had called in a full staff meeting on Tuesday, stating that if any words or actions against Isabella Swan were seen or heard of, the people involved would be suspended until the board of directors decided to bring them back and not fire them for being unprofessional against a mentally ill child. Needless to say; the hospital went on with their days and mourned the loss of the two teenagers, but never said a word about the Swan girl.

The week went on and the Chief of Police came back to the town very displeased with everyone. His blank face was back in place, and his sour mood came ten-fold to everyone that wasn't on his force, or the families that stood up for his baby girl. The town had quickly calmed any rumor spreading so that the Chief of Police wouldn't hear wind of them. The school was still getting officers sent to the school for protection against any threats to another student, and for signs of anyone who was guilty of the crime. Two arrests had been made inside the school from two girls that had smacked Bella on her cheek. Charlie had become even more upset at seeing his daughter's face lightly bruised. He had taken to spending more time with Bella, and having quality bonding time, alongside her godmother and her fiancé. The small family had kept things as normal as possible for Bella's sanity's sake, and she couldn't have Been more thankful. Kelley had taken to carrying her metal bat wherever she went in Forks, and glared heavily and threateningly at anyone who even looked at her goddaughter. Kelley Anderson was showing her true colors as an intimidating woman and demoness in the making. Her fiancé hadn't been far behind. The petite blonde just didn't carry a weapon with her. The Chief of Police felt sorry for whoever crossed those two women's paths. Kelley Anderson honestly looked like a twenty-six year old thug when people saw her with that bat of hers, her leather jacket, fingerless gloves, and her sunglasses.

* * *

Edward was at a loss.

He was sitting inside his home in Carlisle's office as his father did paper work, and kept his worried eyes on his son. Edward hadn't spoken when he walked in, and Carlisle didn't force his upset son to speak to him until he was ready, so he just continued to his work and kept giving glances at Edward. It had been two weeks since the murders of the two teens, six arrests of assaults and threats on Bella's life, and two weeks of Bella's mind being unreadable to him. He was clearly worried about the small Swan. She barely ate anything, if at all, and hadn't spoken even a single syllable to him, his family, her friends, or even Baxter who stayed beside her twenty-four seven. She had even attempted to stay away from all her friends, until Tyler had enough and walked with her anyway and chatted about nothing and everything even though she never looked at him. The Cullens stayed close to her, and she sat with them at lunch on Tyler's pleads for them to not give up on her, that she was just mourning her friends in the only way she knew how. Edward was never giving her up anyway. He wanted to be with her and she was going to be family.

''What do I do, Carlisle?'' Edward asked his father quietly and with dejection in his voice.

Carlisle stopped writing and put his pen down to look at his son who looked as lost as Bella did at times. ''That depends on what you mean, son.'' He said comfortingly.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, something he did when stressed. ''When the Chief was gone during his convention the first night, Kelley gave her medication as you already know from her saying something.'' Edward started out, and continued when his father gave an encouraging nod. ''Bella had taken her little nightly escapade outside, and I followed her of course. But when I offered my hand to help her up off the ground, and she took it, something just; changed.'' He said lamely and sat back in the chair.

''Bella took your hand?'' Carlisle started, ''Then something changed?'' Edward gave a soft nod of his head. Carlisle sat back in his own chair and folded his hands on his lap. ''Can you describe the 'something'?''

Edward knitted his eyebrows together in thought. What hadn'tchanged? ''Something just, clicked. Like putting something back into place and it fitting perfectly together without force applied. I tried to found out what had changed with her, but with the deaths of Mallory and Stanley, Bella stays away from everyone unless forced to stay. She won't mutter a syllable, and won't look at me, she won't, do anything.'' He mused over. ''I don't know why, but, I know that I can't bear her not even looking at me anymore.'' Edward told.

Carlisle examined his son before a light bulb went off in his head. The doctor sat up in his chair and leaned on his desk. ''Edward, tell me honestly; do you have the urge to mate with her?'' Carlisle implored.

The whole house seemed to stop all noises when Carlisle finished his sentence, and Edward could hear the minds of the family in the house all ask one question; _what_? Edward looked up at his father, and tried to read his mind, but Carlisle kept his mind blank and had on a serious face.

Edward swallowed his nervous feeling and answered his awaiting father. ''Yes.'' He said quietly.

Carlisle mumbled an 'oh boy' and stood up from his chair to walk around the desk to lean on the front and be closer to his son. Edward looked up at his father and stayed leaned back in his chair. Edward was very confused, and the family was most likely eavesdropping by the door, forgetting they were _vampires _and they had _super hearing_.

''I know what changed Edward.'' Carlisle stated with a soft smile in his confused son's direction.

Edward sat straighter in his chair to wait for the answer.

Carlisle's smile stayed gentle as he spoke softly. ''Edward; you found your mate. Bella is your mate, and now you wish to mate and complete the mating bond with her.''

''HUH?'' The other Cullen children said together. Emmett and Alice being the loudest, and like Edward thought, they were by the damn door.

Edward didn't retaliate on his siblings because he was too busy gawking at Carlisle who scowled at the door and called out to back away from it. ''What did you say?'' Edward asked the doctor.

Carlisle looked back to his blank-faced son and gave a gentle smile. ''Bella is your mate, Edward. I know it.''

* * *

''Bells? The Cullens are here to see you.'' Charlie's voice called through the door before opening it.

Bella was lying on her bed with Baxter, Ricky, and Naomi in the room with her. Ricky was in his bed on her nightstand, Baxter was in his place by her pillows and her head as she snuggled with him and Naomi was on her fish tank leaning over it and watching the fish predatorily and occasionally tapping the glass with her paw at the big puffer fish and other exotic fishes. Bella turned her gaze to the door to see that her daddy had brought in all the Cullen teenagers; including Rosalie who had suddenly taking a liking to Bella for some reason.

Charlie had on a soft look as he led in the Cullen children. Hopefully; this brought Bella back to normal. He could only have hope for his only daughter. ''Holler if you need anything. Kelley's downstairs doing something or another, and I'm sure she'll hear you. I'll be outside with the dogs.'' The Chief told them softly and closed the door behind him with one last look at his daughter.

''Hi Bella!'' Alice said happily as she skipped over to the bed to jump on it, with Emmett following while looking at the fish tank with the cat watching the fish that just puffed up and swam away.

''Why did that fish puff up?'' Emmett asked as he watched the rectangular tank with all the fish.

Jasper looked over to the tank. ''It is a Puffer fish, Emmett. You should have known that.'' He chided and went to the desk chair to sit down in it backwards.

Emmett started a small argument with his brother who retaliated in kind, making Bella roll her tired eyes and cuddle back into the side of her trusted companion that never doubted her or treated her differently. Rosalie sighed at Emmett before sitting in a chair that was beside the tank, and eyed the fish and cat interestedly. Edward leaned on the wall beside the door and observed the human that seemed to be losing even more weight and more tired as she drew mindless patterns in the Doberman that let out a huff as the ferret made himself known to Alice to get attention. The clothes on her looked to a size smaller than before, and Edward felt the heater on and knew he was right when he looked up to see the Chinese lanterns swaying lightly. Looking back to the human that was listening to Alice speak looking so tired, Edward noticed that her hair seemed duller than before, and her skin was more pale than before.

But despite that; Edward still thought she was beautiful. More so than anyone else.

''So, Bella; have you done the other art project? I finished it, but Jazzy here is being lazy.'' Alice said with a side glance to the teenager at the desk.

Jasper scoffed as he opened a book to skim through it. ''Am not, Alice. I just do not have a subject in mind yet.'' He defended himself.

Bella shook her head. She hadn't really done anything for school lately, and didn't feel like doing it at all.

Alice grumbled something that Bella didn't catch, and didn't try to. Emmett chuckled from his place at the end of the bed. ''See? Not everyone does work in advance, Alice.''

Alice took a pillow from Bella's bed and smacked Emmett with it.

Bella should have said she hadn't even tried to do the work. Tyler and Angela had done most of it in fear of the teachers saying something about it to Charlie, and Bella hadn't complained.

Edward took a chance with this thought audible. ''Isn't that cheating, Bella?'' he asked with a smirk.

The room went quiet at Edward daring action, and Bella turned her gaze quickly to Edward who was still by her door. Bella heart sped a little from him saying that. Not the cheating, though it really was, but the fact that he _answered_ the thought. She was positive that she never said anything. She hadn't spoken in a while.

''More like three weeks and two days, Bella.'' Edward informed her softly, and not moving from his position on the wall he was leaning on. He was positive that now was a good time to get her more informed on the family, and him. If he was going to proposition a relationship; they needed no secrets between them.

Bella sat up slowly, keeping her eyes on the good guessing teenager in her room. It was coincidence, she was sure. Baxter stayed in his place on the bed as he slept, and Ricky was still being petted by the observing Alice, along with Emmett who watched his brother carefully. Jasper sat still in the chair, but stopped reading the book, and Rosalie shook her head, but stayed silent while she watched Naomi paw at the glass, making the sucker fish flee to a different spot.

Edward shook his head at the thought coming from the shocked human. ''No it isn't.''

Bella's heart felt like it would explode from the speed, but Bella kept herself perfectly still in shock. He was still doing it! That wasn't possible. Reading someone's mind was an illusion people did for magic tricks to entertain others. Yet, Edward was dead on her thoughts. It made her think; what the hell was going on.

Edward let out a sigh as stood straight and dropped his arms to his sides and looked at her. ''That depends on; what you mean, Bella. Currently, my siblings and I are visiting you.'' He detoured the subject, knowing she would stray right back to it from curiosity.

True to his thoughts, Bella went right back to it but cursed in her mind for him changing the subject. Edward cracked a grin. ''You shouldn't curse Bella. Someone your age should never even think those words.'' He teased.

Emmett tried to defuse the tension with a chuckle. ''She's sixteen, bro. I think she can say a few words.'' He told him, and Bella turned to him. Did he know what was going on?

''Don't encourage the foul language use, Emmett.'' Rosalie piped up with a bored tone, and Bella snapped her head to her as well.

Bella looked at all of the Cullens that were in her room and back to Edward. ''How?'' She whispered, barely there.

Edward thought for a moment on whether to let her know. ''Some of us – are a little more special than others, Bella. Some of us have – a few extra perks I guess I can say.'' He paused on saying something about Jasper and Alice, but when he heard their go-aheads, he continued. ''The same with Jasper and Alice honestly.''

Bella looked to the teenager that was her size and a good friend. Alice gave a small nod as she put the ferret down carefully for him to scurry over to his owner. ''He's right. '' She said softly.

Jasper gave a nod when Bella looked to him as well.

''Others have stronger qualities. Like Emmett and Rosalie, along with Esme and Carlisle.'' Edward told her, watching her reactions.

The human looked to Emmett who shrugged and Rosalie didn't do anything, she only watched the fish like they were the most interesting thing in the world as one puffed up at her before swimming away. Bella thought on Carlisle. From what she could remember of the doctor; he was good looking, like his family though now as much as Edward truly, he was cold, pale, and had those gemmed eyes that sometimes became darker, had his skin was hard as stone honestly. He was young as well, maybe too young to really be a doctor, but he was great with medicine practice with no flaws.

''He would be flattered with that comment. He is young, stuck at the age of twenty-four if you believe it.'' Edward told her as he walked over to the bed to sit down. Emmett moved over to lie on his side and support his head with his hand and his elbow on the bed

_Stuck?_ Bella thought. No one was stuck at an age. People aged, grew up. Not remain an age.

''That's the problem.'' Edward said to himself. ''You're a realist, Bella. You don't believe in fantasy like every other girl.'' He ran a hand through his hair, trying to find a way to make her believe it as he ignored Alice and Emmett chuckle at him for his dilemma.

Jasper picked up a random book with good intention to show the human a little perk to their family. He cleared his throat making Bella look to him, and he used his speed to appear next to her and Edward. Bella turned her head back to Edward when she heard the sound and saw that Jasper had _moved_ in a nanosecond over to her from the other side of the room and he held out the book in his hand with a soft look.

Jasper handed her to book and she took it numbly as he spoke. ''Edward didn't lie to you, Bella. There are a few odd quirks to our family, and speed; is one of them.'' He informed her and went back to the desk with speed to sit down.

Bella kept her eyes on the book before laying it next to the alert Baxter that sniffed at the book and then his mistress. Bella locked eyes with Edward and stayed there for a few moments before she broke the tense air with a softly spoken word.

''Shit.''

* * *

_Bella is a potty mouth…. XD_

_Well, your eighth chapter is complete :D Please enjoy and review!_

_-Col. Rage_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T- Just in case, ya know._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship….HAS BEGUN!_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Nothing really to warn you about. _

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked. If you don't know who Bella Swan is by now; leave this story._

* * *

The weeks went on as normally as they could for Bella. Bella herself was still trying to figure out how on earth this family was vampires – vegetarian as Edward had told her oh so calmly. She saw some proof, so that must mean it was true, right? It still didn't help the fact that they liked to zoom past her, making her almost fall to the ground until Edward caught her gently and yelled at his siblings for doing it. She wanted to hit Emmett and Alice, but something told her that she might hurt herself if she tried. Edward had answered her thoughts when she thought that, and proved her right and stated that they were more marble-style, and she would most likely break her entire arm if she tried. Bella had already made one mistake with her arms. She wouldn't make another one, especially since her daddy had seen how well the family made her again since the deaths of Jessica and Lauren.

Charlie assumed that the Cullen family was just what the doctor ordered, and constantly pushed her in their direction, along with her other friends now that she was trying to eat more, talk a little more, and interact with people again; including him. Carlisle has spoken to Charlie saying that his children just loved to be around Bella and didn't like her the way she was when the girls died, so they began to pull her out in their own way. He didn't tell Charlie that Edward read her mind, or that Jasper used his speed to prove Edward right.

Bella was quite enjoying herself when she did her own style of investigating the Cullen home and their little life-styles. The Cullens had thought it too cute as she tried to sneak around, but ended up falling to the ground with a thump in another room when she tried her stealth out. Jasper had told her she needed some lessons, but she did somewhat okay in a house full of super-hearing vampires. Every time they took their eyes and ears off of the Swan girl, she would disappear somewhere and they really wouldn't know where she was until she fell, or they sniffed the air. But sniffing had become quite difficult since her smell was everywhere in the house now, and it lingered even if she wasn't there, so sniffing her out had went down the tubes quite quickly.

Bella was a very sneaky human indeed. Her footsteps were so light; sometimes Edward had to strain himself to hear them. Her body weight was had helped her sneaking around to a new level. She was still very underweight, even after Carlisle had forced some food supplements into her a few times, and with the vitamins, she took. Bella thought it never mattered. She weighed what she weighed, and that was fine to her. Of course, Carlisle knew that she wouldn't care for her weight or too much about herself though. When she focused on something, it wasn't ever about her appearance. Carlisle and Edward had removed her stitches the other day. That had proven to be a hassle and a task for two when Bella refused hotly on them even touching her new scars and the stitches. Edward had called the Chief and told him that his father deemed the wounds closed enough and it was time to remove the stitches, but Bella didn't want them touched like before, making the Chief give Carlisle full medical reign so he was able to take them out without harming himself or Bella.

Bella hadn't been very happy after they had given her something to relax so much that she had a hard time even moving her head. After she had woken, she saw they were still bandaged, and she went on with her day like nothing happened. Emmett had been very confused on her mood swing, but deemed it apart of her mental disease and never questioned it.

Alice was up to something in Edward's mind. Everywhere she went she made sure to make Bella be close to Edward from her looks. He didn't know what she was up to, but her scaring Bella made him pissed off at her just enough for Jasper to carry her out the room on his shoulder and away from Edward for a little while, all while she gave Bella the same look from her position on her mate's shoulder. Emmett was just plain happy to be himself around Bella now, and not have secrets. He had really taken to being a big brother to the ill teenager, and always wanted to do something fun with her that made her give that bright smile of hers. Carlisle had been right when he stated Bella's smile was infectious, as was her good moods. Esme loved having some time with Bella also; that included her playing with Bella's endless hair that was just so pretty in Esme's mind. Esme always had fun braiding her hair, not that Bella ever minded.

Jasper had his own time with Bella and they would mostly study or do their homework. They had gone to the library a few times to see what was new, and Bella noticed that she had a ban on a few subjects due to Charlie banning them from her. Bella wondered why, and questioned him about it when she saw him, and he just said she didn't need to study those subjects. Rosalie didn't try to spend any time with Bella, but she would say her hello's to her before leaving the room and going somewhere else. Bella didn't understand why, but she just assumed that Rosalie was being nice, and that was all that was going to happen most likely.

Alice and Bella together was an entirely different story. Whenever Alice wasn't pushing her and Edward together; they were reigning havoc somewhere, and being two peas in a pod. Alice adored picking out Bella's clothes, and Bella liked listening to Alice talk non-stop. When they weren't doing what Alice wanted; they were sneaking around other people's rooms like they were some type of failed spies. Mostly they went into Emmett's room for something or another and could get away with taking something that they wanted or 'needed'. That is, until Bella landed on her bum on the floor and Alice laughing at the confused girl that wondered what she tripped on. Alice and Bella could pass for actual sisters, when Carlisle noticed a few similarities, and judged that they could most likely be twins when they moved with Bella after her change. They hadn't told Bella of their plans yet in fear of her not even understanding anything of it, and shying away from them. Edward had said to just take it slow with her, and get her used to the idea of them being vampires first before they prepositioned themselves.

As for Edward's preposition of them being an 'item', it had worked wonders. When Charlie had found out from his 'fatherly instincts' – or snooping as Bella had told him – he was always seen with a big grin on his face when he saw the two together, and a weird glint in his eyes before trailing a different way and leaving them alone for some 'alone time'. All the while, Edward could hear the Chief of police sing childishly in his head; ''Bella's in love, Bella's in love.'' It made him grin accomplishedly when Bella looked suspiciously at her father and deeming he needed a vacation, again. Bella had taken to Edward like she always had, so in short terms; she was just as love-struck. Nothing truly changed between them besides Edward always leading her around by her hand and being more openly affectionate towards his mate. The town had been in an uproar of gossip on the 'odd couple' of Perfect Edward Cullen; son of the famous doctor Carlisle Cullen, and Broken, Murdering Bella Swan, daughter of a very angry, displeased Chief of Police Charlie Swan.

Many people didn't understand what had drawn Edward to her, and when the more brave people questioned him on his private relationship with his Bella, he would only state; ''she's perfect.'' And walk away with is family members that were with him and find out where Bella had gone to with Alice again in the town with only Emmett watching the two identical girls, that most likely rivaled Renee Dwyer when she was with Bella from Charlie's tales with Carlisle and Esme when he came over to their house for a game, or just to talk about anything. He loved coming with Bella when she wanted to be with Edward on the weekends and Friday, just so he could spy like the child he was, along side of Esme with Carlisle just smirking at the two, over-protective parents of their children. Even Kelley and her fiancé had come to the Cullen household a few times to spy on their goddaughter. Well, Kelley spied on her and glared at the way Edward would put his hand on her precious goddaughter, while her fiancée Amber cooked with Esme and rolled her eyes at her over-protective, thug of a fiancé when she would glare at the cutest couple in the world when they made simple touches.

Bella had been interrogated by Tyler and Angela when they discovered the relationship, and she had been so embarrassed by their questions they laughed at her for being so red. Tyler had been very accepting of the relationship, and when Emmett asked why; Tyler just said that Bella was a better sister than anything. He had thought of thinking of starting a closer relationship, but it made him cringe when he thought of his baby sister that way. So he just wanted to be her brother that beat up anyone that made her cry of uncomfortable. When he said this, he stared pointedly at Edward with a promising smile and a protective glint in his eye.

Bella didn't know why people stared so much at her and Edward, but she just assumed that they knew she wasn't man material, and maybe Edward was just experimenting with her as she was human and he was a vampire. Whatever reason he had for starting a relationship; Bella didn't have it in her to complain, even if her heart might end up broken. Edward had heard her unconscious thoughts, and truly hated them. He didn't want her to even think of the possibility that he would use her for his own game, and then leave her like she was nothing. He knew Bella truly didn't understand why he wanted the relationship like this, and not as friends, but he still didn't like them. He was Bella's mate, someone that completed his vampire perfectly. He didn't know what it was that his vampire loved about Bella, but Edward knew what he loved about the Swan girl.

Edward go on for eternity about Bella. He loved the shyness of her, how she was a little timid, but still had that confidence in her about everything. He loved that mischievous glint in those doe brown eyes of hers when she decided to do something or figure something out, especially when she hid something from Edward skillfully and didn't want him knowing. Bella teased Edward unknowingly, and Edward loved it. That specific way her body moved without her knowing or even attempting it made him comfortably stare at her for hours as he tried to figure out that genius brain of hers, and what made her tick. Bella was truly a beautiful woman to Edward. While she was small, she was the perfect size for Edward to just hold her when they were in his room together just to have some time together. Bella usually stared at something in his room steadily with her mind racing heavily, or drawing mindless patterns in Edward's arm or the mattress that he had recently acquired from Alice stating Bella would need when she began to sleep over at their house so she would become situated with them even more. Another thing Edward loved about his Bella; her mind. It was so intriguing to try and read it and decipher her over-active mind. Her mind was a little more muffled now, but at least he could understand it better now since she came out of her depression slightly. The way Bella was always determined to get what she wanted always amused Edward in the best ways. She was hardheaded and not like another girl. He loved the softness of her smooth skin. She was virtually hairless on her elgs, and Edward didn't even know if she had ever even had to shave. They were just so soft and untouched by everything except a few childhood scars on her knees, her underarms were the same. Her belly was perfectly flat and had absolutely no muscle what so ever, not that Edward expected any. Bella just doesn't seem to be the exorsizing type of girl. She rid herselff of plenty of energy everyday when she would run around for nothing at all. He adored her smile. It could light up anyone's day instantly like it did theirs.

She was not the fantasy-type life-style girl. Bella liked reality, and knew fantasies were just something of the mind that never happened. Of course she loved the Disney Princesses growing up, and her momma had humored her phase fully until she came out of it and donated everything with her Renee and Phil's help and went on to more science style, astrology style things. Bella still liked to go outside and look at the stars at night sometimes, and Edward always went with her to see what she loved about them so much. Bella also never complained like the high school girls these days. When those girls didn't get their ways; they threw fits, huffed and stomped away, and started rumors about nothing. Bella when she didn't get her way; she usually made a masterful plan to make the situation go her way, to which Edward just laughed and humored her like everyone else, or she left it alone and amused herself some other way, did something else, or just forgot about it completely. She never argued with anyone, she asked a lot of questions, but never fought. Bella was not a fighter. She was a docile, loving, caring, heart full teenage girl that was in love with Edward Cullen. But the main difference between Bella and those whiny girls was that Bella was able to get away with fits, tantrums, and situations with explanations of why it was wrong, or why she couldn't do something, or have things go her way like she wants them to. Not that she ever did those things; it just wasn't Bella-like. Bella had mental disorders, and didn't fully understand right from wrong, even after countless explanations to her. She needed guidance, control taught to her and being taught the basics of life and how to get on in society semi-normally. The other schoolgirls were perfectly healthy and mentally stable, Bella was not.

Bella though, even with her mental illnesses; she never acted out. No matter what happened, she tried to stay perfectly calm and collected, and tried to figure things out for herself before asking for help. Bella loved learning. Edward loved that about Bella. How she would go into Carlisle's office for some type of medical book, and how Carlisle would beam in pride and love over his soon-to-be baby girl studying some type of medicine, even if she didn't know what she was looking for. Carlisle and Bella had their own time as well. Most of the time Bella would sit on the couch in his office and do something or another to amuse herself as Carlisle did some work and spoke to her about somethings and she would listen fully to her second father figure happily. Sometimes she would do some puzzle cubes Carlisle brought her for fun. Carlisle really wanted to see how high her IQ was, just to prove she was pure genius. Bella just did them for fun and nothing more. She especially loved the Rubik's Cube. Emmett would mix it up at full speed for her to solve, and when she did, she gave it back to him for him to repeat the process.

Edward noticed right away that Bella liked to repeat things more than once at a time, sometimes three times. Carlisle immediately assumed OCD, but with Bella; you never knew. You could assume something for a few seconds before Bella did something that proved their theories terribly wrong. Edward kind of loved that Bella was unpredictable, and kept him on his toes. Other times, he direly wished he knew what his Bella plans so perfectly and masterfully.

Either way; Edward Cullen loved Isabella Swan, and he had fallen for the creature hard. And he was still falling somehow.

* * *

_How cute :3 _

_I just kinda wanted this chapter like this, and the next chapter will be chattier, okay?_

_Review!_

_-Col Rage_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T- Just in case, ya know._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship….HAS BEGUN!_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Nothing really to warn you about. _

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**AN:**_ Attention! We have reached chapter 10! A ROUND OF APPLAUSE PLEASE! :D_

* * *

''Carlisle, are you busy right now?''

Carlisle looked up from his office in the hospital to see Charlie in his office with his usual smirk, with Bella beside him looking a little confused on why she was here, but Baxter wasn't with them this time and Carlisle assumed Charlie had him at home still for a day off. Carlisle was confused as well, but waved them in with a smile.

''Please come in, Charlie. Hello, Bella dear.'' Carlisle greeted normally as the father-daughter pair walked in. Bella went to his books as Charlie sat himself down and grinned at his curious daughter.

Carlisle leaned on his desk with his arms supporting him. ''How can I help you, Charlie?'' Carlisle asked normally and taking a glance fondly at Bella fiddling with a stress ball.

Charlie sat with a leg over his other as he spoke. ''I was hoping you can get me some answers. I've tried asking Renee and Phil, but Phil doesn't know and Renee isn't saying anything, like usual.'' Charlie sighed heavily.

Carlisle's curiosity grew. ''I can certainly try my best. You know I'll do anything for you and Bella both.'' He spoke truthfully.

Charlie's heart swelled with generosity. ''Bella's been here for about what – four months now?'' Charlie wondered to himself before continuing. ''You know the one thing women need every month?'' Charlie asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Carlisle nodded slowly and Charlie continued with his brow still raised. ''Kelley and I haven't bought one box of tampons or pads for Bella.'' He said simply.

Carlisle looked to Bella quickly to see her tossing the ball in the air and catching it, and knew from her scent that she wasn't on her period at all, or about to begin her cycle. He then remembered that he never once smelled menstrual blood coming from Bella since she came to Forks. He looked to the Chief who showed his hands in a loss.

''Is she pregnant, Charlie?'' Carlisle asked routinely. He didn't hear a heart beat at all, but the fetus could have died, though not likely. Bella smelled to be a virgin. But with Bella; he couldn't go by scent or ears too much. He senses were always cut off from the sixteen year old for some odd reason.

''Bella can't truly consent to sex, Carlisle. I don't even think she knows what it is. Sex isn't on her list to study, as she most likely thinks she has no use for it. So, if she's pregnant – it wasn't consensual, and I don't know how to ask her and test her without her panicking or something.'' Charlie explained as he took a look to his daughter that was amusing herself as she tossed a stress ball to the wall just to have it bounce back to her. ''I'm terrified to ask Kelley in fear of body bags coming in for some reason.'' The Chief confessed.

Carlisle quite agreed. The godmother was very protective of her precious charge, and would kill an entire country if Bella wanted her to without question. ''I will be able to do an ultra sound if you wish, and I can take her blood as a second test.'' Carlisle comforted the father of one who showed relief and signed the consent forms with Bella eyeing them curiously and lost on their subject that she didn't listen to. Charlie had to go to work, and asked the doctor if Edward could watch her for the day, not that Charlie thought he would reject. The boy was obviously in love with Bella, and it was clear in his eyes that the Cullen boy loved his daughter.

As Bella and Carlisle walked together down a hallway with some nurses giving looks to Bella, with her shying closer to Carlisle, who had an arm around her shoulders. He noticed the looks, but he couldn't do anything if they didn't act out against the little human girl. Carlisle led Bella into an ultra sound room that was empty and waited for his son to reply to his text as the started up the machine calmly with Bella looking a little more lost.

Bella knew that those machines were what pregnant women used to see their babies growing, and for other tests on their female anatomy.

But Bella didn't think she needed it.

As the machine started, Carlisle turned to the confused human whose doe eyes were looking at him with confusion and hesitation when he motioned her to sit down on the bed before she moved over to do as asked of her. With Carlisle's help, Bella was placed on the bed gently by her small waist and she stayed there as Carlisle got the instruments prepared.

Carlisle's phone beeped in the silence of the room and he checked it quickly to see that Edward was in the hospital and close to the room. ''Edward's almost here, Bella. Just relax, I can smell your anxiety over here.'' Carlisle told her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

Bella was about to ask something when Edward walked calmly into the room with a pack. Bella noticed as he spoke to his father that it wasn't his school pack, and she didn't expect it to be as there was no school, but it made her wonder; why did her boyfriend have a pack with him in the first place? Was he going somewhere after this, odd visit?

''Carlisle; that isn't possible.'' Edward said convicted. He wouldn't think Bella was pregnant at all. Bella was a complete virgin, and his monster knew it. ''I would know if she wasn't and so would my vampire.'' Edward stated softly.

Carlisle agreed somewhat. ''That doesn't explain her lack of menstrual cycles, Edward. So far, she's missed four. And that's from what Charlie knows.'' Carlisle took a look towards the avidly listening Bella that couldn't hear their conversation at all due to them speaking softly.

''Has anyone asked her?'' Edward wondered and walked to Bella and set the pack on the bed beside her hip and opened it.

''How do you ask a child with Asperger's Syndrome and Severe Schizophrenia if she's been raped and if she's pregnant, son?'' Carlisle asked rhetorically and softly. He didn't want to say those words about his future daughter and Edward's mate, but how else would he word it?

Edward didn't even attempt to find out that answer as no one would dare touch his little creature. If someone had, they would be dead when he went to search for them. He snuck a peak to Bella's flat tummy. It wasn't swollen with a child at all, and if it had been four months; wouldn't she be showing obviously by now? Or get sickness in the mornings? Not like the sickness she had now when she would eventually throw up what she ate at times still, but the obvious morning sickness that most women got.

Bella looked on as Edward pulled out a tank top for her along with her favorite pair of cargo pants. Bella assumed he wanted her to change from him pointing to her current clothes, so she took off her current shirt easily and handed it to him. She wasn't shy about her body, and she didn't know why most girls were, even if it was with Edward. She didn't feel the need to be shy around Edward anymore when it came to him seeing her bare skin. Not even if she was only in her bra. She expected him to hand the other shirt over, but he didn't, and it made Bella very curious on what he was thinking.

''Lie down Bella'' Edward told her gently instead of answering her question in her mind of why he wouldn't give her the shirt. Bella laid down on the bed, fully trusting Edward, and Carlisle came over with that gel for the machine.

Bella watched on as Carlisle put some of the cold gel on her lower stomach and she giggled when it touched her. Carlisle and Edward smiled at her childishness as Carlisle put the wand to her stomach and began looking for anything that might be inside of her unwillingly. Bella seriously wondered what they were searching for, and looked on the screen that showed inside of her. It was honestly, kind of creepy. Edward took her hand comfortingly after hearing the clear thought and watched the screen intently, looking for any signs of life. He didn't see anything, and that was the problem.

Carlisle locked eyes with Edward. _Do you see what I see?_ Carlisle asked Edward in his head with no emotion.

Edward shook his head in disbelief and looked harder uselessly at the image of the screen.

Or lack thereof.

''There's nothing there, son.'' Carlisle stated amazed as he turned back to the screen and moved the wand to a different spot. ''She has no ovaries or uterus. Almost as if she had a hysterectomy, but she nothing of the sort is in her file, and not even a trace of those organs.'' Carlisle pressed a few buttons on the screen before giving a smile to the confused Bella. ''We're done, Bella. Why don't you use this to wipe off the gel, and Edward will take you back to the house for the day, alright? He'll take you to retrieve Baxter and Ricky so you can the night tonight, just like we planned.''

Carlisle handed the human a paper towel so she could remove it herself, and looked to his son who was still shocked as he helped Bella dress in her shirt and turned to Carlisle when she changed into her cargo pants.

''You need to contact Renee and Phil. Renee must know something if she won't talk about it.'' Edward concluded and helped Bella off the bed carefully before he opened the door for her and left after she said her goodbyes to Carlisle.

* * *

'_'Doctor Cullen, believe me when I say you will never understand or believe the answer you want on Bella's reproductive system.''_ Renee Dwyer's voice came over the phone softly.

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his head. The Cullen family was all inside Carlisle's office as Bella was taking a short nap since it was noon.

''Mrs. Dwyer, please tell me what you know.''

Renee scoffed over the phone. _''Why should I tell a man that will most likely lock up my baby girl in an asylum!''_ Renee's mood swings had kicked in over-drive and Esme was fearful that the woman might do something _''Fine. Don't say I never warned you. I'm sure my baby girl gave your son some type of clue or hint that she wanted him to find out for her. Charlie already banned the subjects I told her look up.''_ Renee said in a huff.

Carlisle was quite worried whether this mother took medications at all for her disorders, but Phil most likely had her on something. Edward kept his seat on the desk beside Carlisle's chair and perked up his senses to listen to Bella's mother that she loved so much. Emmett and Rosalie were standing beside the wall with Alice and Jasper on the couch with Esme as they listened.

'_'When I was in high school, four of my close friends were murdered. I'm sure you've heard of it from the townsfolk, who all say Bella is bad luck being born. It wasn't Bella's fault at all. It was mine when I took that stupid dare! Five of my closest friends and I went into Hunter's Mansion; you should know the place to be rumored to be filled with creatures and souls; haunted I guess the word is. Anyway, long story short, what we saw in that house sealed everyone's fate, including my own daughter's.''_ Renee stated tiredly.

''What did you see, Mrs. Dwyer? All Bella will speak about now a day is that house. What is inside that she wants to see so much?'' Edward sighed out to the mother that only chuckled.

'_'Bella doesn't have the 'want', Edward dear. She must have answered the 'call'. I told her not to! The headstrong, curious child of mine. She's so much like me, you know? She looks exactly like me. Almost eerily like me, kind of. She has the face of the woman they want to see again.''_ Renee said.

The Cullens looked to each other and wondered how far gone this woman was.

''What's the call?'' Emmett asked curiously.

'_'The call dear is something that those things let out for their next victim. I'm assuming that those girls answered the call, and willingly went into those woods. That's where they where they were found right?''_ Renee asked with confidence, like she already know.

Carlisle looked to the phone. ''How did you know this, Renee?'' Carlisle asked her with steel in his voice. The Cullen family never heard their father and husband speak that way before. It was his instincts to protect Bella, in his vampire's own way.

'_'Edward, has Bella been in the woods at all? Even passed the tree line and inch?'' _Renee sidestepped the question.

Edward thought over the few moths of watching his little mate wonder around. ''A few times, yes. Every time she wondered if I would make her leave the woods.'' He confessed, not giving her everything. Like how Bella would stare mindlessly inside the woods like in a trance before walking inside with Edward watching closely before she could pass a certain distance and take her back out again for her to come back to normal and back away from the woods with Edward and into the house.

Renee sighed angrily, but before Carlisle could ask his question again, a male's voice came over the phone.

'_'Renee, who are you talking to? You know you can't be speaking to Bella, only e-mail. I know you love her, but can't speak to her.'' _

'_'Oh Phil, stop! It's not Bella anyway, but I'm allowed to speak to the child I bore. Charlie can't stop me, HEY!''_ Renee said indigenously and with a pout in her voice that made Alice smirk at the same sound Bella made. Jasper noticed as well as Edward and Emmett, and gave their own smirks. Bella really did look and act like her mother, even if she didn't know it.

'_'May I ask who this is?''_ Phil asked suspiciously.

''This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. I was trying to find some answers on Bella's medical history.'' Carlisle said professionally.

Phil gave a sigh of relief before telling Renee to go rest for a while. The Cullens could hear Renee huff and leave. _''I can answer anything about Bella's history better than my bouncy wife can, Doc.''_ Phil said with a laugh. _''I thought you Bella again trying to speak to her mother without Charlie listening to her. That girl is one stubborn child that will do anything to get what she wants. But anyway, what can I help you with? I'm Bella's stepfather Phil Dwyer, so I know her history quite well.''_

Carlisle took the go-ahead. ''Why does Bella not have a reproductive system, Phil? I did an ultra sound and it showed nothing. Charlie came in this morning worrying over the fact that Bella hadn't had her period for four months, and thought her pregnant unwillingly.''

'_'Except that question.''_ Phil admitted dryly, making Edward roll his eyes humanly and smirk as he left for his room with Baxter staying with Carlisle beside the desk. That dog had taken to Carlisle fast, but Ricky liked no one but Bella, Edward, and Alice touching him. Anyone else that tried was growled at and chirped at in the ferret's weird ways as it jumped crazily before he darted away somewhere to hide with that bell of his ringing a mile a minute with Emmett threatening to cut it off, and then Bella would glare full force at the threat of him touching 'her Ricky'. It was very safe to say; Emmett never made the same threat with Bella in earshot again.

'_'I don't even know why Bella has nothing down there, Doc. I had some doctors here that I know take a look at her to find out at least a hypothesis, but nothing. They don't know why, but it's like those organs have never existed and her body never attempted to make them like it normally does in a female. Bella never started her period at thirteen, so I assumed she was a late bloomer due to her illnesses. But it never came as she aged these few years.''_ Phil explained.

Carlisle began asking his questions to Phil as he dismissed everyone from the room with a finger pointed at the door. Though they would hear it anyways; it was Carlisle's word for; ''do not disturb me.'' As everyone left, Baxter took his chance to steal the sofa in the office and spread himself royally onto the comfortable furniture. Carlisle didn't mind the Doberman's company as he asked his medical questions and took notes. The dog loved Bella, and Carlisle loved Bella. He really didn't need to say anymore in that thought process.

* * *

Bella slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them slowly to the bright light in the room. She assumed that it was still the afternoon sometime, and started to wake herself up.

''Good afternoon Bella.'' Edward told Bella with a grin on his face. He had laid down on the other side of the bed to relax himself, and to watch Bella sleep so cutely.

When Bella slept; Edward thought she did the cutest things. The way she would moved very gently as if the bed was made of glass before just falling back to the bed and in any position that she fell in before going deeper into sleep again made Edward chuckle every time. She would kick the covers away for a few minutes before just pulling them right back up and snuggling inside a warm cocoon she made for herself. And the times she would completely snuggle up in Edward's chest, making him adore her even more than he did now, which was hard to beat.

Bella turned herself around on the bed to view Edward behind her a little ways away. Bella gave him a tired smile and a very light 'hello' that she was learning to say without it being jumbled to another word or two, and very coherent.

Edward heard the greeting and gave a brighter smile to his human. She was learning fast, and Edward didn't doubt it that she was trying her hardest with the speech therapy Carlisle was doing with her outside of school. ''You only slept for an hour and a half. Do you wish to sleep a little longer?'' Edward asked her, knowing how tired she had been these last couple of days. She barely had any energy for a few days and slept for hours, and would still be tired afterwards.

Bella looked to the alarm clock and noted it was two in the afternoon. She wanted to sleep again, but she wanted up to do something. But her body was telling her to sleep again, and Bella really didn't want to fight it right now.

Edward heard those thoughts, and petted her long hair soothingly to make her fall asleep again. ''Just sleep for another, then, and we'll do something when you wake again.'' He told her softly.

Bella tried to stay awake, but darn it was Edward Cullen good at making her sleep when he wanted her to.

But Bella didn't sleep very nicely for that hour.

* * *

_Cliffy? I think so! Ha-ha! There are your two chapters! _

_Enjoy!_

_-Col. Rage_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T- Just in case, ya know._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship….HAS BEGUN!_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Nothing really to warn you about. _

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

* * *

_Bella looked around the spot she was. Everything was dark and barely luminated in the dark space. She wondered where Edward was, but when she tried to speak; she couldn't make a sound. She rubbed her neck and wondered what was going on. She looked up when she saw a movement in the dark and something made her stay perfectly still. She dropped her hand slowly and looked in front of her, but saw nothing due to the darkness. Bella could have sworn she felt something behind her, but she was unable to look, as her body was frozen stiff._

_Bella could feel the pounding of her heart going in overtime due to fear. She hated the dark. She hated not being able to move. And, most of all; she hated not knowing. Bella couldn't erase that feeling that something was with her in here, and it was not a good thing. She had no idea where she where she was, and Edward was not with her._

_She immediately closed her eyes tight when she felt that thing move. She felt some air shift in front of her, but she did not dare open her eyes._

_**You are not as smart as you think, child.**_

_Bella began to shake when she heard the deep, guttural voice._

_The voice laughed at her, enjoying what it was doing. __**You will come to me. You have answered my call, and now I will wait for you to enter into your worst nightmare.**_

_Bella had no wish to go wherever that thing was and she would not do it._

_The voice growled mutinously, and Bella stopped herself from making any kind of noise. __**Until you come to me, one by one, your enemies will be destroyed. None but I may destroy that pure soul of yours. If you do not come to me, all close to that heart of yours will be destroyed. You cannot be protected for eternity by that forest, child.**_

_Bella had no idea what was going on, and didn't want to know._

_The voice huffed arrogantly at the form of his sacrifice. __**My call is powerful, and you will fall. Along with someone else, child.**_

* * *

Bella woke with a start and saw Edward leaning over her with a worried face.

''Bella, sit up. Let's wake up.'' Edward said gently as he lifted Bella into a sitting position and saw she was very out of it. She was slightly sweaty, but from that nightmare, Edward tried to wake her from; he would not doubt it.

She had not responded to his calls at all for at least twenty minutes. Carlisle came in the room with a glass of water for her and so he could check her over. Bella was still dazed and held onto Edward's hand as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. Edward was quite surprised at how strong she was, and he know now how Denver had gotten that bruise he had seen.

Carlisle handed over the glass of cool water for Bella to take a sip of it. He was surprised she just drank it blindly. Usually Bella wouldn't drink something unless she was sure it was what they said it was. It was that careful streak in her; to always make sure that what they said was true. Carlisle checked her over and deemed her in shock from her heart and her dilated eyes. Add in her adrenaline, Bella was out of it for a while.

It had taken the two vampires a good ten minutes to make the little human respond to them, and for her to look at them. When they had tried to ask what her dream was about, she just shrugged as if she did not know. Carlisle saw that lying move before, and did not believe it for one second. Edward did not believe Bella due to him invading her mind and seeing some creature.

''Bella, what was it about?'' Edward asked her softly. He saw the dream clear as day, and wanted her at least talk to him about that thing.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. She had no wish to repeat any of that. Edward respected her wishes grudgingly, and let her freshen up in a cool shower like the one she wanted to take. Esme came in quickly with new blankets for the bed and made it quickly before leaving with the old to wash them for Edward. Edward thanked her before turning to his father that looked to him.

''Renee is to not contact Bella ever again. She is influencing her with this 'call' stuff and that Hunter's Mansion thing.'' Edward told him, making Carlisle rub his face tiredly. He had hoped that the no phone calls thing would help, but it seems it has not. Edward was deathly serious about the mother contacting Bella, and Carlisle agreed with his son fully.

''What did she dream about, son?'' Carlisle wondered.

Edward shook his head. ''That creature that she drew in her art book. That Hunter's Mansion creature.''

Carlisle searched for her pack to take the art book that was some-what filled with it and Bella's mother's drawings. ''This is a bad influence on her, so I'm taking it. I will get her a new one so she may draw in it, but the subject of the mansion is a banned subject.'' Carlisle ordered, loud enough for the teens downstairs to hear him and reply to him. ''I must call Charlie. Perhaps he can get something out of her.'' He said to himself before leaving with the offending book that Edward attempted to burn with his eyes. Sadly, it did not work, but at least it was away from his little mate that was still in the shower.

* * *

Bella wanted to smack the hot man in front of her, but she remembered she might break her entire hand. She settled for glaring a hole in his cute head instead.

Edward smirked at her thoughts, making her glare harder. ''I apologize, Bella, but your thoughts erase your seriousness.'' Edward placated the glaring human gently. He attempted to wipe away the smirk on his face, but it was not working very well, and his brothers and Alice knew that.

Bella glared even harder at the other Cullens that wisely shut their mouths and covered their smirks. She turned back to Edward, but saw he was attempting to –

''No.'' Bella said clearly. A word she had already knew how to say without it being in a different language.

Edward thought she knew what he was attempting, and continued doing it. She always admitted defeat when he 'dazzled' her, and it was going to work this time again. Edward had noticed when the attempted to work his 'magic' on his little mate, Bella always broke down and agreed to what ever he was trying to do with her. His was his own version of a weapon against her pout that _he _always broke to. The Cullens and the small Swan family were so entertained by this relationship between their family members. Kelley had been proud that her precious goddaughter had something over the 'trespassing boy'. Things just went back and forth between the two teenagers with one of them breaking. They did not have one argument over anything. Bella saw no reason to fight over nothing, and Edward had no wish to even try to fight with Bella. He wanted to make her happy, and Bella did not like fighting of any kind. She did not like violence, so Edward never tried to argue, or try to cause a fight.

Bella had been upset a few days ago that Carlisle took her art book and replaced it with a new one when she noticed right away that it was gone. She had been angry with Edward for letting Carlisle take it, but Edward told her she did not need it anymore. She had been very upset, but she didn't act out like everyone thought she was going to do from that rapid blinking that always signified some type of fit was coming, but instead she just slowly took to Alice's advice of filling the new art book with different things than before.

Bella turned away from him to not see that darn look on his face, but curse her for dating a vampire that had super speed and appeared out of nowhere in front of her. Why did she even attempt to win this time? Bella knew somewhere in the back of her mind that she wasn't going to win, but it didn't mean she was going down without some type of fight. She did not know how she was going to fight a 108-year-old teenager, but she would try. Baxter was loyally beside her and looking in between the couple and huffed at his mistress to give in.

Edward heard her thoughts again and smirked even bigger when she let out that huff of defeat and crossed her arms in a cute pout that worked so well for the five-foot girl. ''Now, shall we go?'' Edward held out his hand for her, knowing she would take it like always.

Bella thought she needed a new style change as she took his hand and Edward led her to the garage to leave with the siblings following. Edward knew her too well somehow in the short time they were in this relationship. Edward opened her door like always for Bella to get in the front seat and smirked when she got herself comfortable in her normal position – she would rest her feet on the dashboard after slipping her shoes off, and would lean back in the seat. Edward sped to his own side after Baxter got into Emmett's Jeep to be in the fresh air, as Alice and Jasper got in the back of the Volvo, with Emmett and Rosalie following the Doberman that barked excitedly when Emmett asked him to go for a ride. Rosalie had been acting nice to the human, but still highly disagreed to changing her or allowing her into the family. Carlisle did not agree with her views, and had told her numerously that it was his decision along with Edward's to change Bella and be part of the family. Edward already wanted to change her, but knew Bella needed some time to adjust to them being vampires more, and they had to explain their plan as well. Carlisle did not want to see Bella grow older, and neither did Edward. Edward was positive that he could convince Bella to join the family and let them turn her into a vampire. All he needed was time.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts when Bella clicked her seat belt, and he started up the Volvo quickly and waited for his brother to pull out that was busy looking into the forest with a confused look before snapping out it and shaking his head and erasing his thoughts as he started up his monster, and pulled out quickly. Edward never heard his thoughts or saw his brother looking into the forest, the same with his siblings and Rosalie who was ignoring everything and looking out her window in a pout that Emmett ignored. Rosalie did not even want to go with them today, but Emmett had said ti was sibling bonding time, and she was a sibling and coming with them.

On the road that they were taking to the perfect dealership that Alice had talked about to Edward for Bella, Bella attempted to try and not let Edward buy her a dang car. She could not drive anyway! The law would not allow her to, and she had no idea how to work one. Edward had only grinned and held her hand to shush her in a polite way that had always made her grin and shush her mind up. Bella occupied herself by looking out the open window and feeling the cool air pass by them quickly. Edward had all the windows down as Bella just loved fresh air. Jasper was full control of his blood lust, and didn't even flinch at the human's sweet scent blowing pass them as Alice talked to Edward a mile a minute about rands that would suit Bella, making said Bella turn around to glare at her other half that was in sunglasses and a long sleeve just in case. She had seen the sun not come out in the place they were headed, but she wanted to be safe, and made everyone bring sunglasses, and wear long sleeves. Bella had on a thin long sleeve but did not bother with the sunglasses. Bella did not like something that close to her eyes, and Alice understood.

Alice just grinned sweetly at her soon-to-be twin and went back to Edward who made suggestions, and lightly squeezed Bella's baby soft, small, perfect hand. Bella huffed again but did not say anything as she went back to the window peacefully. Jasper fully appreciated the peacefulness radiating off the human and absorbed some of it to relax himself. Bella and Emmett were the two people that Jasper took the emotion from, as the positive emotion just rolled off the two, and worked wonders on him. It was the main reason that Emmett was carefree and calm, for Jasper to feed off that emotions that calmed him so much and melted him into a pile of goo. Alice tried to take advantage of that state of Jasper, burrow herself like a groundhog right into the war vampire, and relax happily. Jasper always smiled at his mate's antics and laid together wherever they were to relax, courtesy of Emmett himself that always continued to give that particular emotion for the pair, and give him amusement to no end.

Bella had no idea what she was doing to Jasper, nor would she particularly understand it. Bella thought everyone should be calm and happy all the time. There really was nothing to worry about, be worked up over, or fight about. Things worked out in the end if someone fixed what they had wronged, it just most people never tried. Edward loved that about Bella. She was carefree like she should be at her age of sixteen. Despite her illnesses, Bella was the most calm, wonderful teenager in the world, and everyone could get lessons from the small girl.

* * *

Bella did not want to do this anymore. She had seen those prices, and she wanted to leave when Edward had shown her the car he was getting for her. Emmett loved the _Chevy Equinox_. Bella thought it was excessively much and disagreed fully and tried to leave, only for Jasper to hold on to her with a smirk at his baby sister. Alice jumped happily up and down when the dealer and Edward happily shook hands. The car was to have a license plate with a disability sign – Carlisle's insisting along with Charlie's – and was fully loaded with everything that Emmett had suggested like the sunroof. Emmett planned to install a great stereo for his sister, load it up even more, and make it go faster. Rosalie was not going to do anything to the car as she did not agree to Edward's plans, so Emmett decided to do it himself with Jasper's help.

Edward turned to his little mate that was pouting so cutely when he held the keys to show her with a smirk. The pout though, did not erase Bella's smile directed towards her boyfriend, and Edward saw it and felt elated.

''I will drive it back, little sister! I want to try it out!'' Alice exclaimed and took the keys.

Emmett was the only one beside Jasper that was over eighteen in society so he signed for it in his name with a smile. Emmett gladly signed the vehicle in his name, and Edward would deposit the payments into his account so they payments could be paid along with the insurance. Jasper became a co-signer and signed when he passed off the trying-to-not-smile Bella to Edward who took her in his in arms.

Bella still disagreed and told him that in her head as she put her arms around him, and ignoring the stumped looks that the family was getting. Mainly the six foot two teenage male and his five-foot girlfriend.

Edward shrugged as the dealer left to finalize the papers, and his two brothers came back to the small group of family. Rosalie was ignoring Edward as nothing she said went through to him, and Alice was excitedly jumping up and down with the keys until Jasper held her down with a gentle grin at his mate. Emmett naturally went o Rosalie that was silently standing with them and grinned at the three-week-old couple.

''So, Bells, I'm going to fully load it. I am putting in new stereo, speakers, everything so you jam to something!'' Emmett insisted. ''Just no classical music. No one rocks out to piano music.'' Emmett informed her while looking pointedly at his brother that made plans to smack him for Alice to see, and she giggled to his plan.

Bella wondered why he would mess with the new car, but agreed nonetheless. It would not hurt anything seeing as _she could not drive_.

''Oh, Bella. I didn't tell you. We are teaching you to drive ourselves. When you pass the online tests, we are getting your license for you. It will only take three days at most to get it all situated.'' Edward told her after reading her mind, making her shake her head. Bella thought she did not need to drive anywhere. That is what Edward was for. Edward scoffed. ''I cannot drive you everywhere Bella.'' He lied. Edward would take Bella anywhere she wanted if she asked, but he wanted her to know how to do this before the future change.

Alice nodded. ''Yeah, Bella! You have to drive sometime!'' She insisted.

_They will not let me drive though._ Bella told Edward in her head.

Edward nodded. ''They will. Carlisle and Charlie had made them give you special permission to drive, and you shall drive.'' He insisted before the dealer came over with the papers for Emmett to take and walked away after thanking them.

Bella looked to Alice that jumped away with Jasper to the Chevy. ''We will see you at home lovebirds!'' Alice said sweetly and quickly retreated when Bella glared at her. Emmett laughed and patted Bella's head making her swat him away as he left for his Jeep with Baxter still sitting happily in the cool open air like the dog he was, and Baxter barked when Emmett appeared and talked to him normally.

Edward walked his mate to his Volvo, and the routine normally for Bella before driving off on the road with his siblings following. He decided to stop for a soda for Bella once before continuing on the highway back to the small town that Edward wished to get Bella out of. Unknowing that the creatures in the town would not let her go without a fight.

* * *

_There you are._

_I am thinking of letting Bella sneak away from the Cullens, and into the woods and encounter something…your thoughts?_

_I'll write three chapters next time due to this being a single update.  
_

_-Col. Rage_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T- Just in case, ya know. Emmett just might let a few nasty curses out and Alice just might join him. I'm just warning you._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship….HAS BEGUN!_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:**_ There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Chapter Warnings:**_ Maybe some nasty curses, and creepy things. Don't like it? Well then: Don't read it. Problem solved._

**Spoilers:**_ Um, None I think. This doesn't really follow the book that well. So I think you're safe. Well, unless you have no idea what the Cullens' are, or who Bella Swan is, then you're fucked._

**AN:**_ I am so sorry! I have been terrible to you guys lately I will try to make this chapter more detailed and creepy for you guys! _

**P.S:** _YES: you may hit me for not updating in a long time. I deserve it._

**P.P.S:**_ You may notice that Baxter isn't really in the story too much now. I hope no one minds that. He isn't a valuable character right now, and I don't want to attempt to add a character inside the story when it isn't needed. Not like the last chapter at least._

* * *

Bella still didn't understand why Edward had bought that car for her. She would never drive it, and she didn't want to.

Edward though, had insisted that she at least learn how to work the car, so she went through everything necessary on working the Equinox a few times until she remembered everything perfectly. She had insisted that someone else drive it, but Edward had stated it had the handicapped license, and they couldn't drive it without her in the car at least. Bella liked Edward's Volvo, so she didn't want to use the Equinox. Edward had obliged his mate's stubborn streak with amusement and admiration, and had the Chevy put in the garage for Emmett and Jasper to tinker with. Rosalie had stuck with her word of not touching the car still, even after the week had passed, and no one complained.

Bella through the week still had those odd nightmares with Edward having to wake her about an hour into her sleep from her screams of terror. Poor Bella had been losing so much sleep form refusing to lie down due to that thing coming back to haunt her, and Carlisle had gotten the Chief to sign a waiver for Carlisle to be able to sedate Bella to sleep as she spent many nights a week with them, as Charlie had gone back to his night schedule at the station. Charlie was positive that Edward would have liked to be with Bella, and Charlie didn't want Bella alone in the house. Esme had fully agreed to Bella staying with them, and Carlisle had no place to refuse his future daughter a place in his house, even with her as a small human.

Jasper fed off Emmett's calm emotions during the nights that Bella did sleep without medicine to force her, due to the painful emotions she let out during her sleep. Edward wasn't too far off. He was worried all the time over his small mate that was always scared and stared even more into the forest looking so lost. Carlisle had forbidden Bella to even stepping a few feet near the tree line and the family was adamant on keeping her away from what she so desperately wanted to see - even when they had no idea what it was she wanted inside the dark woods. Bella had obeyed Carlisle's words the best she could, but she didn't understand why they just couldn't see or feel that pull that she had to the woods and that mansion.

Renee had been another topic all together. Bella had snuck her mother a few E—mails from a throw-away address, and she had gotten her answers that she needed from her mother. She had gotten Tyler and Angela to get a few books on the subjects she asked for after pleading with Tyler to help her get what she needed without her daddy or boyfriend finding out. Tyler had gotten what she needed without the Cullens finding out or the Chief and questioned Bella why she didn't want Edward to know and he had tried to get his childhood friend to involve him in what she was doing so diligently, but Bella didn't want to involve him and told her best friend why. He had understood her fear, and had made Bella promise to talk to him if anything went wrong in what she was doing. Tyler had promised to protect Bella when he was younger, and he was sticking to his promise.

Alice had found out that Bella had talked to her mother, and told Edward promptly, making Bella feel betrayed by her friend. Alice felt bad about it, but Renee was a bad influence on her. Bella had told Edward what was done was done, and she couldn't take it back. She hadn't told her pressing boyfriend how she had managed to talk to Renee, and Edward hadn't given up on finding out. Bella hadn't been left alone at all during the few weeks into the summer vacation. Bella had still managed what she had to do due to Angela and Tyler, and when Charlie had found out that she was talking to Renee, he involved Kelley who let her precious goddaughter have it. Bella wasn't fazed by her godmother's anger when she and her daddy scolded her, and she stayed firm in her decisions, no matter how much it hurt that her daddy was angry at her. Charlie had called Phil, and let him know what was happening, and Renee let lose at her first love. Renee had let out her famous anger at Charlie; saying she had every right to help her baby girl survive her years in Forks and not end up like her.

Bella had stayed stubborn against Edward when he asked her to tell him what her momma had said to her. Bella couldn't tell her boyfriend anything. She wasn't involving anyone in this weird stuff. Jessica and Lauren were first. Anyone could be next. It said her enemies, and Bella knew that meant anyone that fought her or hurt her. She hadn't gotten angry with anyone, but the whole town wanted to hurt her, and Bella wanted this thing gone before it destroyed the entire town of Forks, Washington.

* * *

Currently, Bella had snuck outside somehow, and no one had found her yet as she quickly disappeared into the forest – not knowing someone was following her at a distance.

Bella climbed over the roots and through the foggy mist and the branches of the trees. Bella stayed steady in her choice and kept her mind clear of any decisions she had to make. Alice would see her decisions and Edward would find out easily and stop her from approaching the house. She couldn't have her hot boyfriend stopping her again. No matter how much he dazzled her into obeying him.

Bella silently ran through the forest with every creature scattering from her path. The creatures somehow knew her choice and wanted to stop this, but they couldn't. They weren't able to in anyway; only the trees and odd creatures inside of them could do that. Bella and her follower had no idea what the forest was doing.

The person following Bella heard some odd sounds from the trees she was hiding in, but shook it off as the wind as she kept up her pace and watched on at the running human that attempted to not trip over the roots of the trees that seemed to be disappearing somehow. She shook it off again, and continued to keep her mind clear and decisions unmade.

Bella kept running until she heard something odd in the distance that made her stop and stay still. She thought she had come across a predator of some type, but when she looked to her left: it was far from a simple bear or lion. What she saw made her brown eyes widen in plain and utter fear at those blood-red eyes.

In the distance in front of Bella was the ugliest creature, and most terrifying that she and her follower had ever seen. The horse-like body was much larger than that. Its ribs stuck out from the rotting skin and stayed on four paws. The claws on those ugly paws were sharp, and looked like they were covered in something red if Bella's babysitter looked closer from her frozen state of the creature that looked unreal. The creature had a long tail with hair on the end of the bony tail and it swished calmly back and forth. The spine of the creature was visible through the skin, along with those wide, rotting wings with sharp edges as they stayed folded into the body. The head of the hellish creature stayed firmly focused on the form of his sacrifice with pleasure. The snout was long and showed those razor sharp teeth that were pure white and growled menacingly at the human; not even noticing the other creature in the trees watching on in horror.

Those red-eyes stayed locked on Bella's fearful and stubborn brown ones before backed up into a tree and held her ground.

'_**My sacrifice has finally come, have you?'**_ The creature asked amusedly in that deep, guttural voice as it stayed still.

Bella glared at the creature, making it impressed with her gall to stand her ground against him. She was unlike his other sacrifices that coward to him. Something new to eat was quite refreshing.

'_**I like you bravery, child. But either way: you die now. This forest will not protect you now.'**_ The creature promised before Bella ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the creature.

The demon roared out in game and began his chase game. He loved a good game of cat and mouse.

Bella's babysitter followed after the creature and knocked it away quickly and with force; making the creature fly into a different direction before she caught up with the human's running state and scooped her up gently and ran back to the house with that thing following her.

Bella looked to the face of Rosalie with shock as she had her arms wrapped around Rosalie's neck to hold on to her as she tried to out move the creature. Bella motioned to Rosalie to go over to the giant oak tree and hide behind it. Rosalie looked unsure, but compiled and them both behind the only shield she had against that demon that wanted Edward's little human badly. Rosalie set Bella down on her feet at her insistence and watched on as the human pulled off a piece of bark of the tree and put it in her pocket for some reason. Rosalie assumed that was her illness that made her do that. She had no other answer for the odd action that she did so calmly.

The creature stopped in the opening and Rosalie held on to Bella carefully as she kept her ears and eyes carefully on the creature that sniffed the air in a way that made Rosalie want to gag.

Bella heard something move from up in the tree and looked up as Rosalie did, just for Bella to see that creature from her house – the silver eyed, human-standing, almost human-looking creature just peel itself out of the tree. It looked like the bark of the oak tree, and had a crown-type head with sharp points on the crown pieces. The silver eyes never wandered over to the two women that were fearful. Instead, the eyes stayed focused on the demon that was inside its' forest and daring to approach the innocent, untainted child that made no noise. The human like hands on the oak creature were almost human looking beside the bark covering and brown oak coloring that stayed relaxed at its side. The tree made more noises as more of those creatures came out and jumped to the ground and landed on their bark-covered feet with no sound in some type of formation around the big oak and the two girls.

Rosalie had that thought of this being the end of both of them when she saw those things come out of the trees and wanted to apologize to Bella for being a bitch.

Bella oddly enough pulled on Rosalie's hand silently and backed away from the creatures that still poured out of the oak tree calmly and easily as the hellish demon growled at them and snarled for them daring to intervene on his sacrifice. Bella pointed in front of her – telling Rosalie to run wither back home. Rosalie understood and cradled the human before running quickly as the oak creatures let out some type of echoing sound, and the creature howled and snarled. She could hear those rotting wings open as she sped through the woods that she swore to never enter again when she sped into the house with Edward pacing the living room.

Edward looked over quickly when he saw his sister put the dizzy Bella on the floor.

''Bella, you stay right there.'' Rosalie ordered seriously before speeding away telling everyone to pack everything.

Edward was confused but went over to his Bella that sat down on a chair when Esme put her in one and asking where she had been before going up stairs to the packing Rosalie with Emmett trying to talk to her and understand her rambles.

''Bella, love.'' Edward asked softly, making Bella look up to him with scared eyes. ''What happened? Where have you been, love? I was worried sick over you just disappearing.'' Edward chided softly as he knelt down in front of his Bella.

Carlisle came over to inspect his soon-to-be daughter and calling out for Rosalie to relax.

''RELAX?'' Rosalie shouted as she zoomed downstairs with a stunned look. Jasper attempted to send out calming waves, but both girls' fear canceled his out. Alice attempted to talk to Bella along with Edward, but she was only shaking her head – telling them she wasn't repeating anything that happened. Edward turned to his hysterical sister.

''We need to leave Forks with Bella!'' Rosalie stated, making everyone startled at her. ''Look, forget my bitchiness against Edward's human! I was wrong! We need to leave now!'' Rosalie told Edward the last part and replayed what happened in her mind.

Edward didn't believe her and grew somewhat upset and startled at what he saw. ''Rosalie, don't encourage Bella's nightmares, I'm begging you.'' Edward pleaded.

Rosalie looked frozen at her brother. ''Nightmares? You think this is just me playing along with her?'' She stated, becoming angry with her brother. ''I looked that thing in the eyes. It isn't – normal! This is no dream that she's having, Edward. Look in her pocket! She took the bark from that oak tree. Like in my mind. Tell me what you see on it.'' Rosalie hissed out.

''Baby, what are you talking about? Talk to me!'' Emmett pleaded just for Rosalie to turn to him and explain what happened. Alice listened in on her sister's story before being sucked into a vision that made her go still. Jasper kept eyes on his mate as he listened to Rosalie's odd tale.

Edward went to his shaken mate and dug into her pockets carefully, and ignored that look that Carlisle gave him as he attempted to calm down Bella's speeding heart. Esme was beside Rosalie and rubbing her shoulders comfortingly as she continued to explain everything down to the last detail that Emmett want to vomit. Edward found what Rosalie had said he would, just like in her frenzied mind.

Edward looked at the piece of tough bark and peeked inside his sister's mind again: Rosalie had thought it was Bella's illness that made her do it, but when Edward looked closer at the bark – he noticed that it looked exactly like the one that Bella had drawn in her confiscated art book, down to the last detail. Edward saw that Bella looked to him, and Edward asked her his questions.

''Bella, why do you have this?'' Edward asked her softly and urgently. If Rosalie was right, they had to leave town quickly.

Bella took the piece of bark and stood up and went to the window and pointed to the forest that was foggier than ever.

''Daliminar.'' Bella spoke clearly.

Edward looked to the bark and to his calming sister who looked back with fired topaz eyes.

''Believe me now?'' Rosalie asked calmly. ''We need to leave and go to Renee Dwyer. She knows what's happening.''

Edward pocketed the bark and took Bella's hand gently and lightly dragged her over to his keys that he snatched up and headed to the garage.

''We leave now, leave our stuff. Carlisle; tell everyone you're going on vacation with the family and Bella.'' Edward ordered with his family following him with their keys.

''Alice, call the Chief, convince him Bella needs to go with us. Think of something, and I don't care what it is.'' Edward stated as he opened Bella's door for her to get in. Bella just stood there though and shook her head. ''Bella, get in the car please.'' Edward told her softly.

''No.'' Bella said clearly, with the Cullens looking at her.

Edward shook his head, disagreeing with Bella's choice of going back. ''No, Bella, get in the Volvo, love.'' Edward told her softly again.

''No, Edward.'' Bella stated firmly and tensed after hearing that distant sound of the Daliminar becoming after her.

''Bella, get in the car. We saw that thing, and now it's coming after you!'' Rosalie pleaded.

Bella shook her head and made shrugging motions with hand movements. She did that to try and explain what she wanted to say.

Carlisle came up to her. ''Bella, speak to us. What do you need?'' He asked gently.

''No use.'' Bella said with difficulty and slightly jumbled. ''Sacrifice.'' She pointed to herself and the garage door. ''Daliminar.'' She ended with difficulty.

''Bella, we still have to leave. If it wants you: we have to get you out of town.'' Jasper told her softly before hearing a distant sound that had Rosalie speeding to the Jeep and saying they had to leave quickly.

''Edward, get her in the car now!'' Alice hissed out softly and out of the human's ear shot as she sped to Jasper's car with him. Esme went to Carlisle's car as he tossed her the keys before he sped away for a few seconds to retrieve a few things like Bell's confiscated art books and something else.

''We'll get Baxter and Ricky, just get her in that car!'' Alice ordered before Jasper reversed the car and sped to the Chief's house to make their convincing story and get Bella's animals that she wouldn't be able to leave no matter what happened. That would be the end of Bella: not having her precious animals.

Edward looked back to his mate that shook her head again and seemed more alert at the sound of the thing. ''Isabella Marie, get in the car now.'' Edward ordered her with authority, but just as soft.

Bella knew Edward was becoming agitated for him to use her full first name and middle together, but she couldn't leave now that it saw her. It wouldn't let her just leave. While Tyler and Angela were safe as they had left the state with their families for a much needed vacation days ago, the rest of Forks wasn't safe. Like her daddy, Kelley, Amber, Mike, and Eric. Carlisle was back in the garage and plunged a needle directly into Bella's thigh quickly. She almost didn't notice it until she felt that pinch, but she felt so tired that she couldn't fight the blackness that overcame her.

Carlisle caught her form gently and manhandled her into the front seat and strapped her in before his son closed the door and looked to him with some fear as the growls came again. ''Get out of this town, Edward. We need to head to Renee in Phoenix for information. '' Carlisle ordered in vampire tone as he went to his car to drive it out of the garage with Emmett following quickly and Rosalie holding on to Emmett's hand for dear life.

Edward went to his side of the Volvo and quickly got in and started the car. He could hear some type of thought and didn't like it. He blocked out the mind and sped out of the driveway and onto the main road behind his brother and father that sped through the streets, hoping to get rid of the forest around them.

XXXX

Emmett looked to the surrounding forest quickly and saw something following. ''Mother fucking shit.'' Emmett whispered as he sped faster and ordered his father to drive faster when he saw those wings and eyes that had even Emmett Cullen, the bear Cullen, becoming fearful. Rosalie looked to the woods and saw the thing and told Emmett to not slow down when she saw those oak tree creatures tackle the hellish demon to the ground roughly with those echoing sounds.

Emmett had to shake Renee Dwyer's hand for escaping this thing alone.

XXXX

Carlisle and Esme saw the demon being tackled down by other creatures that were seemingly against the demon with those echoes making it growl, and he pushed his Lexus faster with Esme covering her mouth in fear before covering her eyes in horror with her husband putting a hand on her leg - not even thinking of the items they left behind in their home, or the fact that Bella's Equinox was left along with her other belongings. Carlisle would buy his daughter a new car and what ever she wanted to replace her other ones they left after this. Everything at that house would be dangerous to go back for right now.

Renee Dwyer knew something, and she would tell Bella; this Carlisle was sure of.

XXXX

Edward gazed into the forest as he kept one hand on the wheel and one on Bella's leg to just be able to touch her. He saw that demon and saw the eyes look to him before a number of silver-eyed creatures tackled it to the ground with echoing sounds that seemed to anger the demon further as it had to fight off the crowned creatures that attempted to bite the demon and releasing those echos even louder.

Edward didn't know what was going on, but hopefully his dear mate would explain something with Renee.

XXXX

Alice texted Edward an hour later stating that Charlie agreed to the little vacation for Bella, and had given what she needed for her sister. Jasper had taken a carrying case for the ferret that was quiet the entire time, along with the service dog that stayed on the floor board of the backseat perfectly quiet with his service pack on. Alice had easily caught up to the speeding cars of her family that were half-way out of Washington with Bella still knocked out cold.

Jasper looked to the Doberman that was perfectly quiet on the back floorboard with the ferret in his cage silent as well, not even making those odd chirping noises it normally did.

''That dog is terrified.'' Jasper stated softly as he got stopped by a red light with Edward in front of him who Jasper heard let out a curse for being stopped on the lone road. The family ahead of them had stopped to wait for them as no one else was on the road, and they didn't see that thing anywhere like they did miles back. The assumed those echoing creatures had stopped it with those high pitched echoes that didn't hurt their ears for some reason, nor did those silver eyes scare them like the red-eyed demon's did.

Alice turned to look at the loyal service dog as well before going back to her mate and taking his hand. ''He knows something is wrong now. How could we have just not believed Bella?'' Alice asked.

Jasper shook his head and looked around carefully. '' I don't know. I felt her fear after those dreams, but I just thought they were nightmares due to her illnesses. ''

Alice sighed. ''Bella is a genius, and I just pushed this aside. Bella never lied before, so what would have made her lie now?''

Jasper put began driving again before answering. ''She didn't lie, dear. We just assumed it was her illness. We'll make things right, Mary-Alice. I promise.'' Jasper told her honestly and gave her hand a squeeze as she looked out the windows and into the forest to find nothing following them.

Alice was determined to help her sister anyway she could with this thing. Whatever her plan was, Alice would follow faithfully like the future twin sister she was to Bella. Somehow though, it felt like it was too late to even try.

Alice hated that feeling.

* * *

_I do hope you enjoyed this twist. I didn't want to speed through it, but I want the next chapter perfect, ya know?_

_Yes: you may hate me _

_-Col. Rage_


	13. Chapter 13

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T- Just in case, ya know. Emmett just might let a few nasty curses out and Alice just might join him. I'm just warning you._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship….HAS BEGUN!_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Author Note:** _Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes that matched Bella's perfectly looked smug as the woman moved around the large kitchen with ease and calmness as she prepared her baby lunch that she deemed Bella needed.

Renee Dwyer was inside her kitchen with the Cullen family sitting at the table looking at her as she moved around with Bella sitting on the counter like she normally did at home, swinging her small legs as her mother moved around to make a lunch that Renee knew Bella liked. Renee hummed like always and took out a chocolate milk jug that she and Bella always drank and shook it before handing it to her daughter that was calm and watching her mother with a smile.

''So. I'm not crazy after all.'' Renee stated to herself with the Cullens hearing her.

Carlisle sighed and rested his arms on the nice table. ''Renee, tell us how to get to get rid of this creature.'' Carlisle asked the woman who smirked.

''You can't. Daliminar has to die on his own.'' Renee told and leaned against the counter. ''He shouldn't be far off now. It's been three generations now, and Bella is the fourth. After this summer, Daliminar should just burn away if the Oak Guardians have anything to say about it.'' Renee easily let out. She was still very smug as Jasper felt it easily, however; with the mood swings on this woman that they already witnessed seven times already: anything can happen with Renee Dwyer.

Rosalie thought over it. ''So, those crown-type creatures are the guardians?'' She doubted that those creatures were good, but they did somehow stop that demon from following them any further outside of Washington.

Renee nodded and and moved to the microwave to get the food. ''Bella, sit down baby. I'll give you this. You're too small, baby. How have you been eating?'' Renee asked distractingly, making Carlisle and Edward rub their heads for the fifth time.

Renee had gotten distracted so many times now for Bella, or something unclean, or helping her husband out of the house for work. That involved trying to push him out the door while he spoke to Carlisle about something she hadn't paid attention to. Phil had given Bella ground rules of the house, and Edward was positive that his Bella didn't listen at all. Phil must have known that from that smirk on his young face as he wrote everything down and taped it to the wall where he just knew Bella would look and read..

Carlisle was used to this type of behavior, but with the situation at hand: distractions couldn't be made. Bella began to chatter in gibberish, and the Cullens knew nothing of what she was saying now. Usually they knew a few words that came out of Bella's mouth from her therapy with Carlisle and Edward, but now; absolutely nothing. Even with everything happening, Edward wanted her to be able to speak at least, but it seemed being back with her bouncy mother made her incoherent again. Bella sat down at her place at the table that was near Edward who automatically smiled at his small mate that was more bouncy and less angry like she had been when she woke form her drug induced nap on the drive here to Phoenix.

Bella had woken up so slowly, and Edward feared she had been given just a little bit too much sedative, so he stopped on the road with the others. Carlisle had looked her over and found nothing wrong when she had woken up fully outside of the car. She had been furious with Edward, and the vampire male it form those fired brown pools that were angry at Edward for the first time. Edward had not liked Bella angry at him. It felt terrible, but he knew the right thing had been done. She hadn't wanted even Alice touching her after that for a long while. Even Jasper's manipulation couldn't help her calm down. Bella hadn't tried to strike anyone, and she didn't have a fit like they all thought she would. She had made her point from that glare she sent at all of them.

Renee set down a TV dinner for Bella, who poked at it until Renee glared an award winning glare that beat Rosalie by far. Bella huffed and took a small bite of the ribs.

Alice sighed. ''So, we can't do anything? What about Forks?''

Renee sat down. ''He shouldn't harm anyone else unless they are Bella's enemies. Little Jessica and Lauren must have been enemies in Daliminar's eyes, so he saw fit to remove them.'' She concluded easily.

Esme leaned forward to looked at the woman who escaped this creature alive. ''Why would he protect Bella?'' She wondered. She knew that the thing wanted Bella's life, so why would it take out her enemies?

Renee smiled. ''She's pure and he wants her completely untouched. When I had sex for the first time with Charlie, I was deemed unpure. But I was still untainted from life or something, and he still wanted me. That's why I left Forks with Bella. To protect her from the inevitable confrontation. But other circumstances made Bella leave again.'' Renee mused over before forgetting all about it. Carlisle knew now why Phil had made Charlie get custody of Bella. Renee wasn't well enough to understand a suicide attempt made by her daughter that was more ill than she.

''So Edward and Bella can have sex, and that will take care of our problem? I mean, vampires here.'' Emmett stated with a weak laugh.

Renee had outed the right away when she saw those eyes of theirs. She knew of all creatures somehow, and she had easily identified them. Bella hadn't told anyone and had told Carlisle that when he looked to her.

Renee hummed. ''I have no idea. Charlie won't like to learn that his sixteen year old, mentally ill daughter isn't a virgin due to a doctor's son. No matter how much he loves you Edward dear, he will attempt to run you down until the end of the Earth.''

Bella blushed madly at this conversation and Edward hid his face in his own embarrassment. Jasper patted his brother's shoulder when he felt his emotions. Bella didn't want her momma talking about this and smacked her arm for saying anything.

''What, baby? It's true. You can't be a virgin forever, and vampires are territorial. It's bound to happen sooner or later, baby, so why not sooner? Sex is fun.'' Renee stated confused. She had no idea why her baby was being a prude.

''She's not being a prude, Renee. You're talking about our private sex life like it's nothing!'' Edward complained, making the mother of his mate look at him with a glint.

''Sex life? Have you done anything yet? I can give you so many tips, dear. Everything feels better when -''

''MOMMA!'' Bella shouted with her face beet red.

Renee looked around to her daughter, and the Cullens laughed despite the situation of this demon wanting their future family member. ''Yes, baby? Do you want the talk in private honey? I know its a private thing to have, but with vampires: nothing is private, honey.'' Renee cooed.

''MOMMA!'' Bella shouted again and turned to her boyfriend for back up that he provided.

''Stop it, Renee. Focus on the task at hand.'' Edward commanded. He pushed his embarrassment down and glared at the woman that gave birth to his precious, just as embarrassed mate.

Renee huffed. ''Anyway. You should be fine here for the summer. Make no mistake that Phil will most likely call Charlie that Bella is home, but nothing bad will come of it as long as you all stay here. We have guest rooms that really need cleaning. I also need to clean your room baby. That closet of yours needs dusting and all that stuff needs cleaned.'' The woman mused and got up to get a few cleaning supplies.

''I'll help you, dear.'' Esme stated and got up as well. She needed something to take her mind off everything, and Renee's cleaning habits would do just fine. Bella knew this house would be spotless in no time again. Momma loved cleaning, and so did Esme. Creepy...

Carlisle rose from his sea as well. ''I assume I should go research something. Alice, go to an on-line catalog and have some clothes sent here. I will call Phil and see if it's fine to have clothes sent here.'' he asked Alice, who nodded and watched him pet Bella's head before leaving for the office that Phil had shown him and given him a key to. Renee wasn't allowed in the room for certain reasons, and neither was his curious step-daughter that got into everything.

The Cullen children were left in the dining room with Bella who looked around the kitchen and becoming mischievous like always and rose from her seat to sneak out. Not a very successful thing with vampires behind you and watching you go. Edward allowed her to leave, and let her go for a few moments before he would follow her. Edward noticed that she didn't even finish the small meal that her mother gave her. She must have not eaten a lot in this house. He remembered that she had been underweight when she came to Forks, and this must be the reason. Renee never stuck around long enough to force food into the small girl that needed supervision everywhere she went.

''So what do we do?'' Emmett asked as he sat back in the expensive chair.

Jasper sighed and rubbed his face tiredly. ''What is there to do? We're confined to this house until the end of summer.''

''We're going to go crazy.'' Rosalie stated surely and laid her head down, making Emmett pet her soothingly.

Alice hummed. ''It'll be quite fun, I'm sure. Bella always says that her mother is fun and keeps things alive.'' Alice mused as she heard Bella fall in the next room with a small thump.

Alice giggled as Edward rolled his eyes and went to find his fallen mate who happened to be in the upstairs hall somehow. Ricky had followed Bella and was running around his old home and chasing, yet another, cat that ran by and jumped insanely into an open room and out again. The ferret certainly loved chasing other animals.

Edward helped Bella up with a smirk at the human that brushed it off and walked into a closed room while holding Edward's hand to lead him in. He took this as Bella's room from the science style theme. It was a light blue color with the solar system designs from the planets to the stars, and the nebula itself. She had numerous book cases, a desk with a lap top, a king-sized bed in blue colors and tons of pillows – something Edward noticed a while ago Bella loved to have on her bed. He never figured out why, but he had a number on his own just for Bella to enjoy herself with. He took notice of a few other trinkets that Bella had on her shelf, and he went to look while Bella jumped on her bed to lay down and look up at the canopy on her bed with fascination.

Edward saw a few pictures of Bella and the Chief while she was growing up, along with a few of her mother and Phil, and a single photo of Bella and a boy her age. The boy had longish black hair with a pair of bright blue eyes and a wide smile that matched Bella's. Edward immediately thought that this was her one friend that she had here in Phoenix. He wondered if they would be getting a visit from the teenage boy one day. Seeing as he was Bella's friend, and that's what friends do in Edward's mind. They visit friends that had just returned back home. Edward wanted to meet the boy, but he never heard Bella talk about him before. He quickly took the unframed photo and put it in his pocket to ask Renee later. He would return the picture back after he was done.

Edward looked back to Bella and smiled when he noticed that she was still gazing at the purple canopy with her mind going a mile a minute in useless thoughts. The vampire joined his mate on the nice bed, making the human naturally cuddle up to him. Edward kicked off his shoes and thought of resting for a little while so Bella could take a much needed nap as he saw her yawn so cutely. Bella cuddled under the blanket – and forced Edward with her eyes to join her, causing him to just chuckle and do what she wanted of him – for a small nap. Edward thought he at least owed Bella a nap since he had let Carlisle medicate her to sleep so they could essentially kidnap her – with her father's approval – and take her away from her stable home life.

He deeply wondered how this would turn out. He had taken his mate form her first stable home life, and just tossed her back into her old life without prepping or warning. It wasn't how you handled a mentally ill sixteen-year-old girl, and not expect some type of fit or break down, or a fight. While it wasn't in his little Bella to fight anyone or throw a fit of any kind if she could help it: it was bound to happen sooner or later. Edward hoped for later.

* * *

''Bella, come here please.'' Phil called out patiently as he made his step daughter's dinner.

Renee was just floating around the kitchen with Phil laughing at his wife as he moved around her with ease. The Cullens were in agreement to force themselves to eat – Renee had laughed hysterically at this, making Bella laugh as well just for her momma laughing. While Carlisle could most likely do this without hesitation: the children only forced themselves at school. Now they were forced to eat during the summer. Emmett was complaining about no god existing, with Alice giggle at her bear of a brother looking for a place to hide. Esme was helping out in the preparations, due to Renee stopping halfway and sitting on the counter to talk to Phil. Renee and Bella really were alike.

The Cullens had noticed a few things that the mother and daughter pair did the exact same way. Like their pouting 'hey's' when Phil took away something, or those glints in their eyes when they wanted something badly and Phil wouldn't let them have it – namely that chocolate cake that he hid in the kitchen somewhere with skill, and he avoided those swings at his head when Renee hit him for something. They matched perfectly in looks – except Bella's height and weight. They were almost mirrors of each other, and Emmett had stated more than once that it was 'freaky shit'. Edward knew where his Bella got her looks from, but that didn't change how different the two women were.

Renee talked all the time, sometimes to herself. Bella didn't do that. Bella still spoke to Carlisle and Edward when they spoke to her and worked on her therapy still: she wouldn't chatter unless Renee spoke for some reason. It was the same with Tyler.

Renee tried to go around Phil's ground rules. Bella didn't do that. Bella followed those rules to a tee. She would only bend them to her liking, like she did to all of Charlie's or Carlisle's rules. She wouldn't break them, just tweak them.

Renee's moods shifted terribly, and she just went with the flow of her emotions until Jasper manipulated her into calmness subtly. Bella held in her emotions of everything and tried to deal it by herself somewhere until Edward found her. Bella usually got angry during the five days they had been in the house. That was unlike Bella, but with Renee's moods just swinging off of the woman until Phil dealt with them or Carlisle: Bella just absorbed those bad emotions like a sponge when she watched her mother becoming angry for no reason at Phil before he gave her a dose of medication that had put her to sleep all those times. Bella usually showed no emotion at those times. She only turned herself around to go amuse herself elsewhere.

Renee was a terrible influence on Bella. Phil had known that from the start, but he loved Bella to death and wanted her to live here with him and his wife. Bella was just a child stuck in the middle of things. It was a sad site to see in the Cullens' eyes when they saw their future family member just leave when her mother broke out.

Bella walked into the room silently and Phil looked to her when he saw her and smiled.

''Sit down at the table, Bells. It's dinner.'' Phil stated.

Bella just went with the flow, like she always did with Phil, and sat in her place beside Edward who smiled at her like always. He had stayed close to her during these five days here, and while he wanted her away form Renee: this was the safest place for them all. Phil and Esme had brought in the steak. Apparently, Phil like them medium rare – good for the Cullens. He had Renee bring in the sides for them with Carlisle's help as the children sat at the table normally. During the diner, Bella had eaten some of her sides before becoming not hungry again, where she began poking at the food.

Phil looked over. ''No matter how many times you poke it, Bells: it's not going to disappear. You should know that.'' Phil chided playfully.

Bella glared at her step father who brushed it off easily. She wasn't hungry, but she sat with the others as they chatted about everything and nothing. Renee had gotten her daughter some soda, but Phil was highly against soda for her at six at night.

''Renee, it's almost seven at night. She'll be wired and she won't sleep. I bought a juice for her after work.'' Phil stated.

Renee waved her hand dismissively and gave Bella the cup that she took. She was going to drink it like she normally did, but Phil's hand stopped her.

''No Bella. Why don't you go get the bottle of juice I bought? You like this kind, I'm sure.'' Phil asked, and Bella agreed easily – normal for the small Swan girl – and gave the glass to Phil who handed it to Rosalie to drink. ''Renee, you know the ground rules. No soda for Bella after four thirty. I want her to follow the program that Carlisle gave her.''

Renee grew confused. ''She has a program? Why?'' She asked as she sat down and forgot about the soda thing. Carlisle gave her a once over and quickly wondered why the woman wasn't admitted in a hospital for some better medication or some therapy.

''I created the plan so Bella can easily sleep at night, wake up, and do her own thing. It's the best plan for her to stay regulated.'' Carlisle explained and took the bottle that Bella tried to open. He opened it easily and handed it back to the satisfied girl that went to sit next to Edward again, just to notice that Alice had put more corn on her plate. The pixie was sneaky that's for sure...

Alice looked innocent the entire time, and Jasper was just amused to no end at his mate's acting. He was feeding entirely off Emmett's laid back emotions, due to him not being able to stand Renee's wild emotions. Even Bella's were a little chaotic at times. Emmet was just in misery at eating the food, but kept up his facade like normal. Rosalie was just relaxed as she consoled her husband for being 'tortured' by the food.

Renee shrugged the program thing off, and husband and doctor knew this wasn't the end of her doing as she pleased with her daughter.

* * *

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_Colonel Rage._


	14. Chapter 14

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T- Just in case, ya know. Emmett just might let a few nasty curses out and Alice just might join him. I'm just warning you. There will be some talk about sexual activity between Edward and Bella. Just letting you know._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship….HAS BEGUN!_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Author Note:** _Yes. I'm very late. I have been having major writer's block. I am making a warning now: I am deleting a few stories on my page for construction. They are honestly, in need of serious repair. A few brave honest souls brought up some true facts about them that has me moving on it now. I will try very hard to keep updating this story, but I am having so much family trouble; it isn't even funny. Anyway, this is a warning that if you want o re-read a story I have delete, just e-mail me. I will make them better for everyone. Just give me some time._

* * *

''Bella.'' Phil called out calmly.

Phil was in the middle of putting on his shoes to go to the store with Renee who was becoming more and more tired of waiting from that foot of hers tapping. Esme and Carlisle had their shoes on and were going with them. Alice had stated that there was no sun today for once in their two week visit somehow, and the two adults were taking the chance to socialize. The Cullen teens and Bella were staying at the house and had plans of running around in the forest outside the house for a few hours to enjoy themselves and taste freedom once more.

Bella came into view from around the corner in just her pajamas as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had just taken a nap, and was still very sleepy. Edward had woken her up a half hour ago, and she had heard Phil call her.

Phil looked over to his step-daughter. ''Okay, Bella. Your mom, me, Carlisle and Esme are going to the store for a few things. The others are staying with you. You follow the house rules and your ground rules while I'm gone, okay?'' Phil told her.

Bella nodded and turned to see that paper stuck to the wall with tape. The paper must have held her ground rules that Phil was talking about. The Swan girl walked over to the wall where Carlisle was standing who gave her a smile like Esme did as they watched the girl focus on the paper as sh took it all in her genius brain.

Phil watched proudly at the form of the girl he called his daughter. ''Now, Bella. I will buy you your juice you like so much, and your snacks, alright? What else do you want?''

Bella took her brown eyes off the rule list to look at her step-father who stood up and gazed at her calmly. Bella wanted to try and use that speech therapy to make Carlisle and Edward proud of her. She hadn't been doing well since she came back to Momma, and she was worried she was letting Edward down.

''A book.'' Bella stated clearly and slowly.

Carlisle let a proud smile grow on his face at his daughter's clear words of what she wanted. He was deeply worried that she wasn't taking to the therapy anymore from her closeness to Renee again, but it seemed Bella still knew how to do things. It was wonderful that she was trying still.

Phil nodded. ''Alright then. A mystery, adventure, or something else?'' He questioned. He knew Bella liked a variety of topics.

Bella thought over it. ''History.'' She had the urge to read that new history novel that was out.

Phil knew which one she was talking about somehow. ''Got it. I'll get it for you. You're doing great on your therapy, honey.'' He commended before giving her head a kiss and leaving the house with Renee bouncing away before him. Esme and Carlisle said their goodbyes to Bella as well, who smiled widely at the two parents of her boyfriend and locked the door after them like she normally did.

Bella now wondered what she could do to entertain herself. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie had all gone into the forest for a hunt and some fun, and Edward was still in her room. Bella decided to go back to her room ot spend some time with her boyfriend who she thought she was neglecting over these past few weeks. She was just changing so rapidly and she didn't understand it. Her momma just brought something else out in her, and she didn't know what it was at all. It kind of scared her, but she knew the Cullens would protect her form anything happening.

Th Swan girl looked inside the room to see her dear boyfriend flipping through one of her books before he looked up to see his mate's mischievous face that signaled something was on-coming.

Edward smirked at his mate who jumped onto the bed and laid next to him with a big grin.

''I heard you using your speech therapy well. It'll become easier after a while, but you're doing wonderful, Bella.'' Edward told her honestly.

He had been the most worried about Bella not talking coherently again, but hearing it today, and her thoughts: he knew she was trying. Renee was just a terrible influence on the defenseless human who tried so hard to please her mother and Phil at the same time. Renee just wasn't able to correctly care for Bella. She did the most negative of things, that even Emmett was fearful of something bad happening to his little sister who was confused on the lectures that Carlisle gave her on why what she had done was wrong and not a good thing, when her mother had done the exact same thing. Phil had always gave Renee his own lecture on why to not drag Bella into anything, and to let the sixteen year old figure things out for herself like she had been doing wonderfully with the Cullens in Forks.

Renee had continued doing what she pleased with her daughter. That made poor Bella even more confused on those lecture Carlisle had given her the times before. She usually just went with it until decided against it and leaving her mother to do something else. Carlisle was very proud of Bella rejecting some of the things Renee wanted her do do due to his words of how what she was doing was bad. He knew the poor little human was so confused, but tried to follow his rules and Phil's. Phil mostly went with Carlisle's rules and kept Bella on his schedule so Bella was regimented. All Esme wanted to do was get her little daughter away from the influence of the unpredictable Renee Dwyer. It hurt the mother vampire to see Bella so lost at times and try to keep herself positive for the sake of being calm and with Edward.

Bella smiled to Edward at the praise he gave her. ''For you.'' She said clearly and softly.

The Cullen boy gave a smile and turned to his side to face Bella. ''You're doing wonderful, Bella. I'm very proud of you.'' He insisted.

Bella liked hearing Edward was proud of her. She really was trying. All Bella Swan wanted to do was make Edward Cullen proud of her.

Edward heard her thoughts and ran his fingers through Bella's long hair that was growing. He tried to make sure that Bella knew he was proud of her for doing what she could. He knew things were stressful for the Swan girl right now. Edward reminded himself to send the Chief another e-mail to tell him that Bella was doing just fine and using her speech therapy more. He kept in touch with the Swan father regularly as did Carlisle who swore he was watching his daughter closely.

''What do you want to do, Bella?'' Edward asked curiously.

Bella thought on it. All she had really been hearing was the information on mating from her momma. She had stated that vampires needed a claim on their mates. Bella and Edward had done nothing but a few innocent kisses. Bella really didn't know anything on the subject. She never read up on it because she didn't think she would ever have sex. But her and Edward were mates, so would they eventually have sex?

''One day we would, love. But not until you're completely ready.'' Edward answered her question softly.

He of course wanted to mate with his Bella, but she it wasn't the right time yet. She didn't know anything on it, so he could just take her and not expect something to happen. He fought his vampire every day to not claim Bella wherever she was standing ten times over to have his scent on her and mark her as his.

''When?'' Bella asked him innocently.

Edward sighed. ''I don't know, love. You should study the subject first before we do anything sexual. I don't want to scare you with something you don't know of.'' He told her.

She thought kisses were sexual.

Edward chuckled. ''Some types are. It all depends on the intent of the two people who are kissing. What we are doing: it isn't sexual.'' He explained to the girl who understood it.

Bella hummed. She thought perhaps she should talk to Carlisle about it one day. She made that plan and put it in the back of her mind for later. Right now she jut wanted to do something fun with Edward.

''How about some chess?'' Edward tried. They had been playing for a few days now, and he quite liked the time they spent doing it.

Bella agreed quickly with a wide smile and left the bed to get the chess board on her shelf for them, and she set the red and black colored board and bag of pieces on the floor for them. Edward sat on the floor with Bella and began the game.

* * *

Bella and Edward's game passed time quickly and pleasantly until the other Cullen teens came back and came into Bella's room to see the two in a game of chess.

''What's up kiddies?'' Emmett asked happily and sat on the bed contently. He had some major fun in the forest today. He was so revealed to have a break and leave the house of Renee. It was like a broken mirror fun house in here some times. Renee certainly needed watched twenty-four seven. He now knew why Phil sometimes worked at home or had the neighbors watch the woman.

''Just having some fun playing chess.'' Edward commented. ''Okay Bella. I give. You're too good.'' He admitted defeat against the genius child who giggled.

''Let me play her.'' Jasper asked and took a seat next to his brother who set the board up with his speed. ''Alright, Ms. Swan. Show me what you got.'' Jasper said in a battle tone.

Bella took to the challenge from that look in her brown eyes.

Alice giggled and went over to Bella's computer to go online for a little bit while her husband battled the sixteen year old in his favorite game that he was the master at.

Rosalie had placed herself with Emmett on the bed as she looked around the room of the girl she was wrong about. The room was filled with childish happiness and the side of Bella that was interested in the world around her. The pictures showed that she had only one friend who had passed way from his own mental illness before Bella left for Forks. The boy looked so innocent and carefree like Bella was. Bella loved her family, her dog that just came in the room and made himself home on the bed by Bella's pillows and sighed heavily. The ferret was somewhere in the house, either curled next to the cat that thought the ferret was her own baby, or just chasing the same cat around for nothing.

Rosalie took notice of all the books the human had. None of it was on fantasy. She really didn't take to fantasy. Edward was right. She was a realist, and liked facts. The trinkets Bella had were odd but cute in a way. She had a few odd toys just scattered on the shelves that must have been her old toys as a child. She had plushies of different animals from the ocean, forest, jungle, and other environment. They must have some meaning to the girl. Bella never kept anything that didn't have meaning to her in some way. Rosalie didn't see anything in the beauty department. The vampire didn't think she would. She had never seen any make-up or anything on Bella. Sometimes the girl didn't even brush her hair until Esme did it for her.

Bella just didn't care for her looks or health. Carlisle was the main one who watched Bella's fragile health. Edward just made sure Bella was perfectly safe, and following Carlisle's orders. Esme and Alice usually cared for Bella looks. The two women never added any beauty product, but they just made sure she was presentable. Bella just didn't take to the tasks that well by herself. She really did need care, observation, and a stable family and home life.

Rosalie thought that perhaps she over thought things on the human. Edward did love er for that struck look to be glued to his face around her. Like now. They weren't even doing anything but chess, and Edward had that look on his face. That prideful look that was like what Emmett gave her at times. That trust, love, devotion, and kindness that Emmett had shown her and still did. Bella returned those looks as well. Rosalie didn't know if the human even knew that she was doing it, but the vampire did know she meant it.

In Bella's own way: she was showing her love for Edward. As she attempted to make Edward proud of her. When she tried so hard in those therapy lessons to have her words coherent and where people could understand them.

In Bella's way: she was trying to protect the Cullen family. When she tried to control her emotions around her mother to where she would leave the room to vent those pent up emotions away from her mother and them. She didn't want them to see her released emotions. She didn't even want Carlisle to help her deal with them when he tried to help. Those times, Carlisle would give her a sedative to sleep off that destructive anger the Chief had warned then about.

In Bella's own way; she was loving Edward. In those touches she innocently made with Edward who returned them fully. While Edward fought his instincts to claim his mate to mix his scent on her; Bella just wanted someone understanding and someone to love her. Bella was trying to express those emotions that Edward understood the second she did them.

Rosalie thought she understood, but with Bella Swan: no one ever knew.

* * *

A few more days of wonderful weather for the Cullens passed, and they fully enjoyed themselves in the forest, and even in the shopping areas when Alice had said it would be just fine.

Currently: The Cullen family had taken Bella on an outing to exorcize that ball of energy for a girl. Alice and Bella were really having a good time causing as much mayhem that the two parents would allow the two girls. Edward was simply enjoying the time that they all spent as a family. He was very pleased that his mate was having so much fun with Alice in that art isle he was keeping an eye on. Jasper had gone with them to make sure Alice didn't do anything naughty. That pixie was trouble. Nothing else to say.

''Well, this is very nice.'' Esme commented as she looked down the isle to see see her three children pick out some art books and drawing utensils.

Carlisle hummed in agreement and kept his topaz eyes on Emmett who was picking out a game for his DS on the shelf in front of them. Rosalie was standing with them neutrally as she rolled her eyes at her husband.

Edward chuckled and saw Bella come up to him and she the book she had. ''Alright. Put it in the cart.'' He told her. He was spoiling his mate today to please his vampire in some way. He desperately wanted to claim Bella, but he couldn't just yet. Bella was still studying the subject and getting used to the idea and learning from Carlisle. So instead: spoiling his mate was the next best thing that pleased his vampire in a way. He loved giving Bella what she liked and wanted. It made her happy. If Bella was happy, Edward was happy as was his vampire.

''This is so fun! We should go for ice cream!'' Alice exclaimed, making a few people look to her before going back to whats they were doing. People weren't very nosy in Phoenix. Everyone pretty much made one comment to themselves about how beautiful the Cullens were before going on with their days.

''Just what Bella needs. Sugar.'' Emmett said sarcastically and put a game into the cart that he wanted.

Bella thought she did need it. Ice cream sounded nice right now.

''Why not? It's Bella's day, so let's go.'' Carlisle commented and took hold of the small girl's hand as he began walking. Bella contently looked around the building at things that stood out to her. Like the things with bright colors. Bella liked those.

''Not too much sugar, please. She'll never sleep.'' Edward chuckled. Bella had some sugar the other day and it took him a few hours to wined Bella down for bed. Renee had given her too much candy, and Bella went wild with energy to where Phil took all the candy and hid it somewhere in the house where Renee couldn't get to. Or the hyped up Bella who had ran around the house to work off that energy. Baxter and Ricky had taken to the task that day to help her work off the bouncy feelings. Baxter had been great with Bella, and Phil really liked the Doberman.

Esme giggled and ran her fingers through the endless hair that she had given a trim to on Bella asking her to. ''Don't worry, dear. She'll sleep tonight. It's only one.'' She soothed the silent fear in Edward who was the responsible one at night to wined the human down.

After Edward and Emmett paid for the items, they went to a nearby ice cream shop for Bella to pick our what she wanted.

Bella went inside alone and with the money Carlisle gave her. On the inside, Bella took notice of a person she knew. It seemed that person saw Bella as well due to the girl standing with the two boys she was with and come over to the group.

''Bella! Long time no see, girl!'' The female Bella knew as Stacey stated happily.

Bella nodded with a smile.

''You got shorter.'' A blonde male named Connor said, making Bella kick him in his shin. ''OW!'' He exclaimed before laughing with the others.

''She can still kick like hell.'' The other male pointed out and chewed the gum in his mouth with a smirk. Bella remembered him as Damion.

''Course she can. She was the soccer star of Phoenix!'' Stacey said merrily.

Bella shook her head before pointing out what she wanted to the worker who understood the girl she had served many times before.

Stacey laughed. ''Anyway girl. Who you with?'' She asked and looked out the window to the group standing outside the building.

''The Cullens.'' Bella stated softly and slowly.

''Holy shit! You speak!'' Connor pointed out.

Damion smacked the boy's head. 'Shut up. Of course she can speak. She's human dumbass.''

Stacey rolled her eyes. ''This one is on me, girl. You give that money back to your man.'' She said and pulled out her skull designed wallet to pay the money and gave the cone to Bella who thanked her.

''Not a problem. You must be working hard to talk so clearly. The least I can do is pay your ice cream cone.'' Stacey told her.

Damion looked to the window as he chewed his gum to see one of the men that he clarified as Bella's man look in the window to Bella before going back to the blonde man who Damion thought the father.

''I'm going for a smoke. Later Bells. Keep up the good work, doll.'' Damion told the small girl who he gave a brief hug to and left with Connor who did the same.

Damion stood ways away from the family in a polite distance to smoke and Connor did the same.

''She looks good, man.'' Connor laughed.

Damion rolled his eyes. ''I don't see what you see, ya perv. She's taken. Leave her, bro.'' He ordered and took a drag. He felt those eyes of Bella's man's family on him and his friend.

Connor laugh and blew out some smoke. ''Just saying what I feel. Free country, man.'' Connor pointed out with a wide smile.

Damion rolled his eyes again. ''You white trash. Leave the poor girl alone. She's doin great now. Don't you have a white trash party to go to or something?'' He reminded the teen.

''Shit. I do. Tell Stace to ride with you. Maybe you can get a little something from them both.'' Connor laughed and walked away.

''Fucking perverted white trash.'' Damion muttered. Damion had no wish to ''do'' Bella. She was a sixteen year old girl with some issues to work out in her mind as best as she could to get by in this cruel world. If that boy over there with the family that was looking at him was just the thing: So be it. Besides. Damion already had someone at home that was happy to wait for him to return to everyday. Bella and Stacey were just friends.

Damion watched Bella and Stacey come out of the building and the older teen gave Bella a hug before going over to Damion who stomped out his cigarette. ''Had fun lesbo? Let's leave.'' Damion told her and saluted Bella who waved hm goodbye. Damion saw the one that took Bella's hand nod in his direction before they left for another store.

Stacey sighed as she followed Damion to his truck. ''Damn. She's doing great. I'm glad for her.''

Damion was too. Bella deserved some happiness in her life after Anthony had died.

* * *

''Goodnight you two.'' Phil sang out before disappearing into his room with Renee already asleep.

Bella crawled into bed with Edward waiting for her already. The Swan was tired after today's outing. Edward had done a sneaky job to tire her out this much.

Edward chuckled as Bella snuggled up to him naturally. ''You caught on too late, love.'' He stated quietly. He had wondered when his little mate would finally catch on to his and Carlisle's plans to tire Bella out tonight while letting her have some freedom and fun at the same time.

Bella sighed deeply. She really didn't care too much. She had a wonderful time with the family. It was worth the exhausted feeling she felt.

''Goodnight, love. We'll have some more fun tomorrow.'' Edward promised her, and watched Bella fall asleep rather quickly.

Edward wondered how long he could stand not claiming Bella. It had been a few months already. He was close to his end. He just had to let Bella study a few more days. Then he would approach Bella sexually. He just hoped that he could hold out that long.

* * *

_Again: sorry it is so late. _

_Remember: I'm deleting a few stories for construction purposes. Not this story, so don't worry. I'll try to get over this writer's block!_

_-Col. Rage_


	15. Chapter 15

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ M – Sexual content as I believe I tortured Edward long enough to deserve a little somethin' somethin' :) Maybe some language. I don't know._

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship is beginning to get heavy :D_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**AN:**_ I've been terrible to you guys lately :( I just can't get over this block of mine. I will give you as many chapters as I can right now, and maybe make this a little longer. _

_I'm really thinking of adding more chapters than I intended for this story. Maybe when the final battle scene comes along or something like that (I haven't really decided) I can add maybe another adventure or something that Bella can go through with the Cullens up until her change._

_Thoughts?_

* * *

Bella walked through the house silently as she heard the Cullens downstairs with the television on. She thought that Phil was down there while her momma was in the other rooms cleaning them like always. Renee had been on a cleaning spree for these past few days for some reason or another, and everyone just let her go wild with cleaning. Esme had taken to wiping the house down when she thought it needed it or to keep herself busy.

The sun had come back out yesterday, but was disappearing again with the on-coming storm that was approaching. Phil had said Phoenix was in for some heavy rain for a few days, and Bella really didn't like that fact.

Bella hated storms.

The thunder hurt her ears from the loud noise, and it scared her.

Bella knew it was inevitable, but she wanted to be busy to where she might not know it was raining. Impossible in her mind, but she was attempting at least. Edward had known of the upcoming storm from Alice's vision of the rain and happening. The family had planned of going out at night when Phil and Renee had gone to bed to run in the woods for some freedom and to feed. Edward also knew that Bella was afraid of storms and thunder. He made plans to just stay with her when the storm rolled in so she wouldn't be alone.

Bella slowly came down the stairs and she could hear Phil and Emmett comment on the football game no doubt. She peeked into the room to confirm her thoughts as she let a smirk grow on her face at Emmett watching the television like it was keeping him sane. That vampire always made Bella laugh at the odd things he did. For a seventy plus year old man: Emmett Cullen was certainly a child.

Phil looked over to the wall that his step-daughter was hiding behind. ''Bella, come join us, sweet heart.'' He invited and patted the cushion next to him before going back to his game.

Bella went with the invitation and sat herself right next to Phil with Carlisle on her other side who was reading a medical book calmly. Esme was sitting in a chair as she she took to her knitting that she liked to do in her spare time. Emmett was one the floor on his side as he watched the game with Jasper next to him. Alice and Rosalie were by their partners and looked through magazines. Edward was reading his own book on the other couch when Bella saw him, and she moved herself to lay with him naturally.

Edward automatically moved his arm to wrap around his little mate who had been trailing along upstairs amusing herself. Bella took to the cuddling time her and Edward were having as she looked to the television to see what Emmett, Jasper, and Phil liked so much, while Edward just held on to the small human and read his book peacefully.

Phil looked to his watch. ''Well Bella. Your mom and I are thinking of going out tonight for a few hours with Carlisle and Esme, okay? The other teens will be home with you so you won't be alone.'' Phil said and turned his eyes to the small sixteen year old.

Bella nodded. She didn't think Carlisle and Esme were the club type, but apparently looks were deceiving with the innocent looking vampires..

Edward held in that chuckle that threatened to escape at Bella's innocent thought about Carlisle and Esme. Jasper felt those emotions and kept his mouth closed so he wouldn't laugh at Edward's emotions and the look on Bella's face.

''We won't be out for ages, but a good few hours to have some good fun. After this season of baseball, I think I deserve some freedom.'' Phil concluded. His season had been brutal, and Phil was looking forward to the vacation he was given to spend time with his visiting step-daughter and her boyfriend's family.

Phil must have known that Bella wasn't listening to him due to her watching the game and drawing patterns into Edward's shirt. He just rolled his eyes with a smirk. Phil had been relatively surprised that Bella had begun dating someone in Forks. He had thought that it was one of Renee's little jokes at first, but then Charlie had sent him a picture of Edward and Bella together in that sense. He had been utterly shocked at that fact, but he thought it was a good thing afterwards.

Once the Cullens and Bella had turned up on his door with Renee hugging the life out of Bella, he had made it his mission to inspect the Cullen family that his step-daughter was so fond of. He didn't know what it was at first. Carlisle and Esme were like any other parent he knew. They had five children, and were good people. They had sons who were so different from each other, but had those similar interests at the same time, and they bonded with each other in the oddest of ways like any boy would do. The had two shopaholic daughters who were different from each other, but got along some how. And Carlisle and Esme were one of the few couples he knew that would make it in the long run with each other in their marriage.

Phil knew he and Renee would make it as Renee was, while at the same time sporadic, a committing woman who went through with her important, big plans. Renee had wanted to marry Phil, and Phil wanted to be with Renee and her daughter. He knew that this marriage would help Renee keep Bella if she had a stable husband, and he helped her with that by claiming Bella as his own. He also knew that his marriage wasn't just convenience. It had the love inside of it, just in some very weird and odd ways. He loved Bella like his own daughter, and he loved Renee as his wife. He was only twenty-seven; about Esme's age from her words, but he really didn't want his marriage and life any other way.

* * *

Bella stayed cuddled into Edward for an hour at least until Phil decided to get himself ready with Renee who came downstairs.

''Phil! Let's get ready! Bella! Go eat some dinner, baby!'' Renee told her copy of a daughter before bouncing away with Phil following contently.

Esme put away her knitting and Carlisle left his book in her bag before following his wife to get themselves ready after petting Bella's head. The teens stayed put with Emmett changing the channels to find something else to watch and amuse everyone. Bella didn't get up to eat after her momma told her to at all until Edward set his book down and looked to the innocent face of his precious mate.

''What do feel like eating, love?'' Edward asked her and ran his hand up and down her back like normal, with her relaxing like putty.

Bella didn't know whether he was doing it to make her fall asleep, or really asking what she wanted to eat. Bella shrugged. She didn't want anything, but Edward thought she needed something to eat.

Edward hummed and looked to the television as he thought of what he could get for Bella to eat. Emmett was still flipping through the thousands of channels as he spoke to Jasper about their hunt tonight.

''How about I order some Chinese for you? Some orange chicken, some rice, and the shrimp you love?'' Edward asked and turned his eyes back to Bella's brown ones.

Bella did love Chinese food, and Edward knew what she liked on the dot. Bella agreed and went back to cuddling into her boyfriend as Alice went to order the food with the house phone.

''You should try and eat more than two bites, Bella. You've lost three pounds already in our one month stay here. Carlisle doesn't want you losing anymore weight.'' Edward said.

Bella shrugged. She didn't really care about that stuff. She ate what she could, and it wasn't always a lot, but she at least ate something for Edward.

The mind reader heard her thoughts and chuckled. He knew Bella didn't care about the health part of her life or the normal cares that a girl would have; like with the beauty, or how they looked for the public and their boyfriends, or her weight. She never worried about gaining weight like the high school girls did. Bella was satisfied with herself to the extreme. Maybe she thought a little down on herself and little harshly on how she ''functioned'', but she was okay with how she looked.

Edward just enjoyed seeing her beautiful face everyday, being with her, holding her, and just talking to her. Edward was completely satisfied with his mate. Bella had been made for him this way, and he wanted to keep her this way; perfect. While Edward wanted to change her, he couldn't do that just yet. He was doing one task at a time. Right now, Bella was taking her time with studying about mating. Next, he would introduce Bella to the vampire styles of life where he would ease her into the change topic, and their plans of having Bella into the family as a vampire.

''They'll be here in about a half hour!'' Alice chirped out as she skipped into the room and settled on the couch with Jasper.

Edward thanked her as he kept moving his hand across Bella's back, and attempted to keep his mind on track for the night. He had his plans, oh yes he did, but he couldn't do it now. No matter how much he wanted to. Alice had seen his plan, and promised that no one would interfere with him or say anything to the human parents of Bella. Carlisle and Esme would easily find out, but of course they wouldn't say anything.

The time passed until Renee and Phil came down the stairs with Esme and Carlisle dressed in their good clothes for their night out at the clubs together. Phil saw it as a bonding experience between Carlisle and him, and Renee and Esme. It wasn't a bad thing at all, seeing as he saw himself as Bella's father as well.

Something Charlie, Carlisle, and Phil had in common: they all loved Bella as their own, and were okay with sharing the sixteen year old girl.

''Alright, Bells, we'll be back later tonight. Go to bed later, young lady.'' Phil warned as he planted a kiss on her head after Renee had before she bounced out of the house with Esme following calmly as well as Carlisle who looked to Edward quickly.

_'You should hunt before tonight Edward. It's safer that way.'_ Carlisle thought to his son before filing out of the house with Phil.

''Don't wait up for us.'' Phil said humorously.

''Don't get drunk and drive!'' Emmett sang back, making The human father laugh as well as the others.

''You should eat your food Bella. You're hungry you know.'' Jasper stated as the Swan girl's stomach growled loudly.

Bella blushed beet red, making the Cullen teens laugh at the cute embarrassment of the girl. Edward gave her a small portion of the food and let her dig into her favorite food to satisfy that lion belly of hers. Bella didn't know if Jasper had manipulated her into hunger, or if she was really hungry. She did feel satisfied afterwards, and she cleaned her plate, making Edward proud of her. Bella wasn't going to push herself to eat too much, and Edward wasn't going to allow her to do that, so she stopped after her healthy portion of the food to take those vitamins that Carlisle had been giving her.

* * *

Bella watched the television with the sitcom that Jasper put on so he and Alice could entertain themselves while Edward hunted for a good half hour. Bella stayed in the room with the watchful eyes of the Cullens as she relaxed until Edward had decided that she should come to the room with him to relax. Bella wouldn't have disagreed, even if she had known of his plan to push that mating bond into progress. Edward had waited plenty long enough, and his vampire was satisfied with the study time that Bella had to learn on the subject of sex.

Edward knew Bella might be a little hesitant, but the bond between him and her should ease that hesitation pretty quickly. Edward kept that predator-like smirk off his face when Bella took his hand to follow him to bed, and subtly nodded to Jasper who had commented in his head that he wouldn't attempt to interfere with his emotions tonight. Jasper didn't want to dare trying to mess with the emotions of a mating vampire. It wasn't in him to try it, so he would have to let Edward use his own control tonight.

Bella trailed behind her boyfriend who seemed very calm, but had something else about him. Bella tried to figure it out, but she didn't know what to look for. She wasn't scared at all, not one bit. She had no reason to fear Edward or his family in any way. They had never hurt her, and they were like her own family as well. She thought that they were classified as her family, too due to her being Edward's mate. Bella didn't know much on the mate thing, but she took it for another word of couples in the vampire world.

Edward gave his small trusting human a smile as he opened the door to their room for her to walk into.

''Don't worry, love. Things are still the same.'' Edward promised. They were the same...Currently that is.

Bella walked in the barely lightened room that only had some small lanterns on the ceiling lit. She had wanted those Chinese lanterns in her room like at her daddy's house, and Carlisle had bought her them, letting Emmett scatter them across the ceiling. She had her night lights back, and those make-shift stars

Bella didn't pay attention to the fact that Edward locked her door, as a tell sign to Phil and Renee to not enter. He didn't know what the human male would think of the door being locked for the first time, but was sure that Carlisle could come up with something to keep the human away tonight.

Edward watched on with his eyes going dark, despite the fact that he hunted, with lust growing and growing. He knew that if his siblings couldn't handle anything about to happen: they would go and hunt before getting back and staying in their rooms. Bella slid off her shirt to look for her night shirt, but she didn't know where she left it at all.

''You won't need it tonight, Bella. I assure you, that you won't need those clothes either.'' Edward practically purred out, making Bella turn to him with some shock at the sounding.

Bella had never heard Edward purr before. She almost left out the fact that he said she wouldn't need any clothes.

_'What will I need then?'_ Bella asked innocently inside her head directed at Edward.

Edward almost gave a feral grin at the innocent tone of his mate. He wouldn't forget that she was new to this, and only knew the basics. He would be careful with Bella, but that didn't stop his inner-beast that was growing with the urge to mate this very second.

Instead, Edward just took off his shirt quickly threw it down on the floor before using his speed and strength to place Bella gently on the large bed before she could blink.

''Nothing but yourself, Bella.'' Edward told her before placing a very heated kiss to her lips, causing Bella to fall into it quickly, just like Edward suspected.

Bella might not know what to do during sex, but her soul did. She belonged to Edward, and her body knew it. She was easily going with the flow of things that Edward was introducing to her.

Edward kept that grin inside of his mind as he moved to make open mouthed kisses on Bella's pale, slim neck. He sucked on the delicate skin, causing the blood to rush up to the surface making his mark that would please his vampire until Bella was finally changed. It also caused Bella to let out a very new sound to her: a moan that was like music to Edward's ears, and he wanted to hear more of them. To hear more of those delicious sounds, Edward continued to mark up Bella's neck a little lower to her collar bone, just to avoid the eyes of Phil and Renee. Edward could care less if they saw his claiming marks, but it would cause trouble for his Bella, and he didn't want that at all.

Edward began to move his hand downwards on Bella's flat stomach, letting his chilly fingers trail along the skin that tensed up at the movement. Not in a bad way, of course. He moved down until he met the fabric of Bella's jeans, and let himself still to see if Bella rejected the movement.

Bella, instead of rejecting like Edward thought she would from her hesitation, lifted her small hips for her boyfriend to remove the clothes that hid what Edward wanted the most right now. Edward gave Bella a sweet kiss on her jaw line as he removed the jeans with his speed.

Bella held in that gasp at the swift movement Edward made with taking her pants. She didn't have it in her to blush right now, and she didn't know why. She honestly didn't care. Bella felt like she was on fire with something burning and burning slowly as Edward kept skimming those fingers across her stomach, and lowering them slowly to her thighs. He didn't didn't move them to her underwear, he only let them linger on the inner part of her thigh.

''Remember to breathe, Bella.'' Edward teased. Bella glared at him for teasing her like that.

Edward gave her enough of a distraction before he half-ripped his own pants and boxers off, then his cute mate's underwear and bra, leaving them both exposed to the heated air with the rain making pattering noises on the window. Bella thought that was some backdrop for this time. Edward had to grin at Bella's sidetracked mind, before he leaned over her small, fragile body to place a kiss on her breast; testing to see how far Bella would like to go tonight. His inner-beast was becoming more impatient to finally mate, but Edward kept himself in full control.

Bella let out a soft moan as Edward planted more and more open kisses on her breast while his other went to cup the other one. Bella automatically spread her legs for her boyfriend, making him place his knee against her unclothed, smooth and hairless core. Bella gasped as Edward firmly placed his knee right there, and kept it there as he marked all over her chest in small claiming marks that would surely be red tomorrow from how hard he was sucking. Bella honestly didn't mind. If she was honest, she wanted more.

Edward looked up as he continued to lightly nip at Bella's nipple, through his lashes to look at Bella's lust-filled face that was slightly pink. Not from embarrassment, but from her wanting more of Edward's touches.

''You've been using that speech therapy more and more, Bella. Use your words,'' He paused for a second and contemplated his thoughts as he gazed at Bella's creamy and perky breast like it was the most fascinating thing in the world, ''I won't listen to your thought commands, just so you know.'' Edward informed the half embarrassed Bella for being caught like that.

Edward moved himself up to Bella's face and nuzzled her neck to breathe in that intoxicating scent. ''Don't be embarrassed. I want to know what _you _want.'' He cooed to her and trailed his hands down to her lower region.

One hand went to hold her right thigh, just so she couldn't close it on him. The other hand went directly to her core, making her gasp at the coolness that collided with that warmth and wetness that drove Edward half-insane. He wouldn't move his two positioned fingers inside of her until he heard Bella tell him she wanted it. Edward knew that he was teasing her due to her withering beneath him to try and impale herself on his fingers. Those little mewls told him so also.

''Speak, Bella.'' Edward ordered softly with a hint of a growl. His siblings had left the house as to not disturb the two in their mating, and to not hear anything. They were still close enough to intervene if needed. Edward wouldn't need it, as he knew he would never hurt his Bella.

''Please?'' Bella pleaded with her brown eyes going wide with pleasure as she still wriggled on the bed trying to make Edward move those fingers.

Bella didn't need to make Edward do it, as he enjoyed that plea so much, he gently inserted those two, chilly, long, talented fingers into Bella's depths that made him want to slam right into her, but he held himself back. He didn't want to injure Bella in anyway. Edward wanted his little mate to enjoy this, and not shy away from his advances in the future. For that to happen, he had to move slowly with her delicate mind in thought.

Edward noticed that Bella made some type of low mewl that was almost a purr. He had to grin at the natural, sweet sounding of Bella's purr. Like a true vampire, this human was able to imitate that sound and she didn't even know it. Edward took his sweet time in preparing Bella so his larger-than-average vampire anatomy wouldn't hurt her too much. He wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure. Making her feel like she was splitting open wasn't going to help him any.

Bella soon felt that those fingers of his touch a bundle of nerves and she swore she saw those stars that blinded her sight as she made a very loud noise at the pleasure. Edward immediately knew that he touched her G-spot from the sounding of that moan.

Edward leaned himself down to suck at her neck again, making that delicious smelling blood come up to the skin again. He grazed his teeth against her neck, but didn't didn't penetrate the skin. He knew that it wasn't time for her change yet, as Carlisle said he wanted to wait until she was at least seventeen or eighteen, and her illnesses were a little better dealt with. It didn't stop Bella from moaning at the feeling of Edward doing that. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling at he should do it. But on the other hand, he shouldn't do it. Bella couldn't think on it as her talented boyfriend pressed against that same spot, making her see stars again as she tensed her body.

Edward felt Bella tighten as she moaned loudly with her undoing. Edward took out his fingers as he leaned up to hover over the panting Bella. He licked off all of Bella's juices from his fingers before lining himself up at her opening.

Bella was still high from her orgasm when Edward laced their fingers together lovingly, placed the other hand on her hip to hold after making her lock her ankles together around his hips to give leverage, and pushed the tip of his straining erection into her warm, wet depths.

Edward growled lowly as he moved himself deeper and deeper into his mate, with Bella tensing from the pain of the intrusion that was quite larger than those few fingers.

''Relax, Bella. Breathe.'' Edward coaxed Bella and she released that breathe she was holding.

Edward took that time to break passed her barrier quickly, and still himself. Bella made a choking sound at the quick movement, and from the pain of it. Bella thought that it wouldn't be too bad at first, but know she knew she was wrong.

Edward heard her thoughts and tightened his hand around her squeezing one. ''It gets better after the initial pain fades. It will only be painful this first time.'' He whispered to her, willing her to relax at the sound of his voice alone.

It worked, as Bella took a few deep breaths to relax her muscles that were like a vice grip around Edward's harder-than-ever erection. Edward felt those muscles ease up a little bit around him, and he then began moving slowly out of her depths, before sliding back in just as slow. He wanted Bella's first time to be something to remember, and if going slow and torturing himself was the way to go: so be it.

Bella sighed as he felt the cool organ slide into her again, and it felt a lot better than the first one by far. Especially when he slide out then back in a rhythm that made her use her free hand to hold onto Edward's strong shoulder.

He vampire knew that Bella was now enjoying herself, and placed a few kisses on her jaw line then neck as a question if he could move faster.

Bella surprised Edward by stating: ''Faster.'' In a clear, whisper that he caught easily with his hearing, and laced with pleasure and pleading.

Edward let that feral grin grow across his face as planted a deep kiss onto Bella's lips, and encouraged her to play in a game of tongue war before setting a faster rhythm that was becoming very, very enjoyable to Edward's inner-beast. He started moving just a bit harder, and aimed for that sensitive bundle of nerves to make Bella purr again. True to his plan; Bella let out a nice loud purr that was music to Edward's ears.

Bella was released from Edward's kiss to take a ragged breath and to throw her head back at the force of the thrusts. Bella now knew that this was what Carlisle was talking about. This was the pleasure that he told her about. Something that she would enjoy with Edward. She was highly enjoying it.

Edward let out a low moan of his own when he felt his lower abdomen becoming tighter and tighter with that release of his own. He knew that Bella was close as well from her tensing around him and moaning herself. Just louder than him. Edward sped himself up and angled his thrusts to hit that spot over and over until Bella squeezed around him to another orgasm and loud moan.

Edward buried himself deeply into Bella's channel to orgasm and fought himself on biting into Bella and making his mating mark. He instead: nuzzled his head into her neck and shoulder and let out a few moans of his pleasure mixed with purrs of satisfaction at his half-completed mating that would have to due until Carlisle chose a date to change Bella.

Bella continued to breathe heavily as Edward gently removed himself from her spasming opening. Edward was releasing deep purrs into Bella's ear as he moved them both under the covers that needed to be washed tomorrow due to the mess they made. Edward pulled Bella's fully relaxed form into his chest and nuzzled his nose into her hair that radiated that sweet scent of her sweat. Edward thought it smelled intoxicating, like her blood was.

Edward continued purring throughout the night with Bella sleeping deeply and cuddled into Edward's vibrating chest. The both still naked under the covers when the four adults made it home. Edward trusted Carlisle and Esme to make sure that the two humans stayed away from the locked door that hid the newly mated couple with the watchful, aware, comforting his mate, vampire and his sleeping, tired out, pleased, human.

* * *

_Hope this chapter made it up to you guys for my long absence! _

_I hope I satisfied you readers that were waiting for this chapter filled with smexyness. :3_

_-Colonel Rage_


	16. Chapter 16

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ M – Some more sexual content :)_

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship is beginning to get heavy :D_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**AN:**_ I think I am going to try to add more action to this story now. I gave you guys the smexy chapter, now I think I should add some blocks in the road? Maybe more vampire action?_

_Thoughts?_

* * *

As Bella began to wake, she could feel vibrations underneath her. She lifted her head to look up to her boyfriend who happened to be making those purrs again, and she wondered if he had done that all night. Bella could remember last night, and she didn't want to move just yet. She was very comfortable and content where she was.

Edward chuckled at her innocent thoughts after he stopped purring. ''Good morning, Bella.'' He greeted and gave her a kiss on the lips which she returned.

''Phil and Renee are gone for two weeks. They're taking Phil's vacation, and your momma wanted to go on vacation as bonding time. They give you their love, and I believe they left you a note in the kitchen, along with your rules.'' Edward told her and kept his hold on her small, warm body. He had turned the heat on a little more in the room, just so Bella wouldn't freeze during the night like he always did, and she was feeling very warm. It felt wonderful to Edward who was still basking in his half-mating.

Bella hummed her okay and went back to laying quietly on top of Edward. She thought over last night, and she felt very happy about it. She didn't think it would be a big deal at first – having sex she means – but now she knew she was wrong. While she wondered on a few things, she wasn't able to ponder them as there was a knock on the door.

''Come in, Carlisle.'' Edward called softly and ran his fingers up and down his relaxed mate's bare back. He hadn't bothered to put clothes on either of them last night as he wanted bare skin contact. It was the best thing he could do since she didn't mark her yet. It wasn't time to mark her yet, so he had held back the best he could in his mating frenzy with his delectable human mate.

Carlisle opened the door with a pleased smile on his face as he gazed at the two newly mates. Bella was under the comforter that Esme should probably wash sometime today, and the room smelled heavily of sex. He had two painkillers for Bella in case she needed them. First times were always painful, and Bella was so small; he feared she might be in more pain then any other teenage girl would be on their first time.

''Good morning you two. I have some medicine for you, Bella. Just in case you're in some pain.'' Carlisle insisted after seeing her look of taking something right now when she was having her moment with Edward.

Bella nodded and used her arms to push herself up, not thinking over the fact that she was completely naked under the covers that Edward used to cover her chest so nothing would show. Carlisle may have been a doctor, but she was still Edward's newly bonded mate who he had just mated to last night, and who he wished to mate with again. Now.

Bella took the pills and swallowed them with the glass of water that Carlisle left on the nightstand nearest Edward.

_'Remember to hunt later, Edward. What you hunted last night barely stopped you from marking her. You'll be able to mark you one day, I promise. Just not yet.'_ Carlisle thought to Edward who nodded his understanding and let Bella curl herself back into him.

''Why don't you two get dressed, and come down to eat, Bella? It's still breakfast, and I would like to weigh you as well.'' Carlisle stated before taking his leave with a final pet to Bella's head.

Edward sighed. He really didn't want to get up, but Carlisle was right. He had to hunt if he wanted to mate again with Bella. He couldn't take the chance that he would mark her on accident before Carlisle's intended date. It would ruin everything he was trying to work for. With this in mind; he looked to his discarded clothes on the floor, and decided to wear something cleaner than those ones. They had a little blood on them and needed thrown out. Bella's needed washed along with these blankets and comforter, so he guessed he really had to get up to get her clothes from the closet she wouldn't enter for some reason or another. She wouldn't do it to hers at Charlie's or his at the Cullen home.

''Let me go get some clothes, love. You stay right there and let those pills work.'' Edward told her.

Bella wanted to pout at him for moving away from her, but Edward's raised eyebrow stopped her. Edward was amused with his Bella's thoughts of staying in bed together. If they were staying in bed together; he had to hunt first, and more than he hunted last night. Carlisle had been right: last night was a close call for Edward. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Edward had gotten Bella a pair of sweat pants and one of his shirts for her. He took a few seconds to decide whether or not to give her bra and underwear, but decided against it. It only get in the way, and if he had his way; Bella would be naked all damn day with him. When Bella had gotten dressed – with some pauses in between articles of clothing to have a make-out session with Edward who initiated the session on the bed – they both made their way down stairs so Bella could eat. She wasn't too sore, but she wasn't happy about going down those stairs. Edward had to hold back his smirk that threatened to show when Bella glared at him for wanting to laugh at her.

Esme looked on to her baby daughter and her son when they came into the kitchen for Bella's breakfast she had made. Esme thought that the two were positively glowing right now, especially the human girl.

''Here you are, sweetie. Why don't you hunt, Edward? I'll stay with Bella.'' Esme asked her son, knowing what he really wanted to do.

Edward looked hesitant on leaving Bella, even if it was to hunt. It was the vampire in him that called him to stay with his mate. He did have to hunt, but he didn't want to leave Bella.

Bella thought that Edward had hunted already, and wondered why he had to go again.

''I probably should. I won't be long, Bella.'' Edward promised and placed a kiss on top of her head before he grudgingly left for the forest, leaving Bella looking after him longingly.

She really didn't want him to leave, but if he said he had to hunt; then she should just let him. She wondered why she was feeling like she didn't want him to leave her side. He had left her to hunt before with no issues, but now it seems that it had changed so quickly.

Esme knew that look on her baby's face. She had seen and felt the same feeling before when being separated from Carlisle. ''Don't worry, Bella. Edward will be back. It gets easier after a little while of being mated.'' Esme comforted and sat down with Bella who nodded and went to eating the eggs she was given. She didn't know how much she could eat, but she had to at least eat something for Carlisle's test, and Edward telling her so. She hated eating, but she was told she had to. She thought it was a waste of her time.

* * *

Edward dropped the deer carcass into the hole that Emmett dug up for the kills as he thought about Bella. He wanted to return to her badly, but thankfully with Jasper next to him, he was calmed and he could at least finish hunting before returning to his mate.

Jasper looked over to his brother as he wiped away a trail of blood on his lips and sucked it into his mouth to get the taste. He was full, but it was still blood. ''Relax, brother. She isn't going anywhere with Esme and Carlisle there. Alice says that she and Rose are going shopping later.'' Jasper trailed off, his question in his statement.

Edward shook his head with a smirk as Emmett made his appearance and threw in a deer. ''Bella and I are staying together today. I want her near me for now.'' Edward said.

Emmett made a booming laugh. ''Going for round two, huh? Go for it bro! The whole house smells of you both already, and Esme says it'll be a miracle if she can get that smell out of the house before the humans come back.''

Jasper laughed as Edward smacked Emmett over his head for saying that. ''I do wonder if that creature has burned away yet. Summer is almost over, only a half month left. Renee said that Daliminar should be dead by the end of summer.'' Jasper wondered.

Edward sighed. ''I have no idea. Renee isn't saying anything o nit, which only means that she knows something, and she isn't thinking it. I'm terrified to go in her mind. It's very disturbing.''

''Just like that house! Phil is awesome, I'll give him props for being married to that psycho woman, but we need to leave this house! I kinda miss Forks anyways.'' Emmett said truthfully and leaned against a tree.

Edward quite agreed to leaving this house soon. He wanted Bella away from Renee and Phoenix. Bella didn't like Phoenix due to her her friend that had passed away. It had devastated his mate that Anthony had died, and he wondered if that boy was the cause of Bella's suicide attempt. He hadn't asked her in fear of her doing something harmful or hurting inside, but he did wonder. Renee never said anything on the boy, just that he and Bella had been good friends, and he had died. Edward respected Renee for giving birth to his mate, but he trust her at all, especially alone with her copy of a daughter who was dragged into things. He wanted Bella away from Renee once and for all. Renee barely even knew that Bella was there honestly. She was so absorbed in her own illnesses that she only paid attention to Bella in her lucid moments.

''As am I. We should talk to Carlisle and Alice. Maybe we can get something out of Renee.'' Jasper hoped for the best. He wanted to leave this house already. As much entertainment he got from this family; he hated it here, and it hurt him to see his sister in emotional pain due to her own mother.

Edward nodded. ''We will be leaving this house and Phoenix shortly, I'm sure. Perhaps sometime after Phil and Renee return to give Bella the chance to say her goodbyes, and to prepare her for it.''

Emmett looked over to his brother with his topaz eyes shinning. ''When are you going to tell her that we want her changed by her eighteenth birthday?'' He asked bluntly.

Edward pondered that subject with his two brothers watching him. ''By her seventeenth birthday, Bella will know of Carlisle's plan to change her, and will go with it without fail. I know it.'' Edward decided. That gave him only a month to tell her and coax her into it. It didn't seem like a big task, but with Bella: she desperately needed time. Maybe he would tell her after this weekend? Maybe Monday could be a day where he and Carlisle spend the day with her and let her in on a few things.

Emmett looked pleased with that answer due to him cheering. Jasper just gave a smile. He really couldn't wait until Bella officially joined the family. She would be a wonderful vampiress. Perhaps this would even cure her of those two illnesses as well. Only time would tell, he guessed. He didn't think she would grow, so Bella would be stuck at her measly height of five feet with Alice.

Edward laughed at Jasper's thoughts of not telling Alice what he had thought. ''Promise, Jazz. I won't say a word.'' Edward laughed at the daring face his brother had on so he would obey him. Emmett must have known what Jasper thought and he laughed along with Edward.

Edward eventually wanted to go back to his mate's side, so he left with his two brothers following him back to the peaceful house that they were hoping to leave soon.

* * *

''Alright, Bella. You have lost three and half pounds this summer.'' Carlisle spoke out loud and let Bella off the scale to write it down in his journal that was dedicated to caring of Bella. They were inside Phil's office as Phil had given Carlisle permission to use his office when he was gone, as long as he didn't let Bella stay in there alone. She always got into things, according to Phil. Bella highly said against that with a blush on her face, making the Cullens laugh at her silently for her small lie for her dignity's sake.

Bella looked on as Carlisle did something in a book before looking down to the scale numbers: ninety-three pounds. What was so bad about those numbers?

''I want you to try and eat more, sweet heart. I want you gain those three pounds back before the end of this month.'' Carlisle told her softly and took a glance at her and noticed that she was looking at the scale with concentration. ''Something wrong, Bella?''

Bella continued to look at those numbers. She remembered those numbers from Anthony's own weight. She weighed as much as he did before he went away.

''Bella?'' Carlisle called to her and stepped near her. He wondered what she was thinking about so hard.

Bella looked up to Carlisle and shook her head, signaling nothing.

Carlisle didn't quite believe her, but he would Edward know about it later. For now; she seemed fine. She was probably feeling the mate bond between her and Edward being stretched, and it must have her feeling a little down.

''Well, that's all I wanted to do, my dear. Why don't you go upstairs and wait for Edward to come back? He should be only a few minutes now.'' He told her.

Bella agreed, and left the office to go back to her room to lay down for just a few minutes. She was upstairs when she heard something in a room down the hall. It used to be Anthony's spare room when he would spend the nights before he left. He looked to the stairs, but she didn't hear Esme or Carlisle come up after the noise. Maybe she didn't hear it. Bella went to her room without looking back at the spare room. She was sure it was just her imagination. She just wanted Edward back...

Bella felt a rush of air that signified Edward had come into the room, and also those cold arms that wrapped around her waist gave him away as well.

''What's wrong, Bella? Your heart is racing.'' Edward asked her and rested cheek on her head. He had come back to the house only a few seconds ago and he wanted to be alone with Bella now, so he closed the door again, locked it, and was now wanting to fix that bond between them. Perhaps she was really feeling this pull. It was uncommon that humans were mated to vampires, but when they were; they usually never felt the bond. Bella seemed to feel this bond. Just another thing he loved about his odd precious mate.

Bella turned around in Edward's arms to gaze up at the perfect face of her boyfriend/mate. ''Missed you.'' She whispered.

Edward gave a crooked grin and leaned down to kiss his mate's pouty lips. ''I missed you as well. I don't want to leave again, but we have to take those precautions to keep you safe.'' Edward insisted.

Bella understood that. She was pretty breakable with vampires. Edward chuckled lowly at her thought. ''That you are.'' Edward said.

Edward gave Bella a deeper kiss to heat up things, and Bella took to it quickly. Edward began to unbutton his shirt with Bella assisting him slowly. Edward thought that since they had it a little roughly yesterday, they go nice, gentle, and slow. More romantic than the frenzy last night. She hadn't seemed to complain though. Tossing his shirt down, Edward simply undid his belt, jean button, and unzipped his zipper. He didn't take off his jeans just yet. He instead; slid off the shirt that was giant on her small frame that was now ninety-three pounds. He would make sure he would get weight back onto his mate. Losing weight isn't okay with him, not when she was this small.

Bella blushed this time when Edward gazed at her with such focus on her chest and uncovered top half.

Edward smirked and let his hands run down her body to her sweat pants. ''It's a little late to blush now, love. I've seen everything.'' Edward teased.

Bella wanted to glare, but she instead let her hands drop to the waistband of the open jeans. She pushed down her embarrassment as the vampire lead her to the bed as he walked backwards before laying her on the bed, and having full access to Bella's slim neck and collarbone that showed the little love bites from last night. He planned to make this one much more brighter, and he went to work as he discarded Bella's sweat pants that covered the intoxicating scent that was beginning to show itself to Edward's senses. He threw the sweat pants away – out of Bella's reach of course – before discarding his own pants and boxers. Just because Bella didn't have on her underwear or bra, He had to for many reasons that his brothers and father understood. Denim rubbed uncomfortably against him when he thought about Bella, and not in those proper ways.

Bella felt her hips being lifted, and copied what Edward had done last night; wrapping her legs around his hips and locking her ankles together. Bella thought she had this part down perfectly.

Edward chuckled at her thoughts before letting his hands interlock with both of hers, and pushing in very gently. She must have still been sore as he was a little rough last night, so he had to be gentle today as an apology for hurting her like that. His vampire had been pleased though with those noises and pleads she had made him.

Bella let out a breath at the feeling of her boyfriend going inside of her again. It didn't hurt like last night had, but it was still a little weird. In a good way though very foreign still. She wondered if it would always be like that, but didn't think in it too much as the vampire had began moving, making her hold tighter to his hands from pleasure.

Unknown to them all, something terrifying was waiting anxiously for the return of the Swan girl. It knew it was dying shortly, and it needed the child to prolong its life. It wouldn't let this one go.

* * *

_Mysterious! _

_Hope you enjoyed some more action!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	17. Chapter 17

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ M - for language. NO sexual content in here this time. Sorry!  
_

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship is beginning to get heavy :D_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

* * *

Packing up her clothes, Bella let out a smile as she felt Edward run his comforting fingers through her hair again as he passed by with a few of his own clothes that Alice bought him, putting them in his suitcase. Bella stood up with a few pairs of her clothes and walked to her bed where Edward was packing as he hummed her lullaby contently.

''Are you ready to go home, Bella?'' Edward asked curiously with a smile as he saw her quit packing to lay down on the bed.

Bella nodded. She was ready to see her daddy again. She missed him a lot, no matter how much she loved her momma and Phil.

Edward heard her thoughts and understood them. Phil and Renee had returned from their two week vacation and Carlisle had informed Phil that they had to return to Forks for he had work and the kids would start school soon. Phil had been sadden but he knew that Bella had to be back in routine without her bouncy mother interfering. Bella had been happy to be going home to daddy and Phil was just happy that Bella had adjusted so well to being in Forks, and called her daddy's house ''home.''

Bella had been so excited about going home; it had taken Edward twice as long to get her wined down for bed time. She only really relaxed after they had sex because she was so tired and pleased afterwards. Emmett said to keep ''doing her'' to keep her from bouncing all night long; though he found it endearing that Bella wanted to go back with them so much. And the fact that she was so cute and made him smile. Esme had been so happy that Bella wanted to come home with them. She understood that Renee was her mother and always would be, but Bella was her daughter as well that would one day be changed.

Carlisle and Edward had taken hours to explain what they had wanted with Bella and the change to become a vampire and part of their family for eternity. She hadn't really understood it too well from what they could tell as she thought that since Edward and her had mated, they were already family. While it technically meant that Edward and Bella were married in vampire terms, it didn't necessarily make her completely attached to them because she was human. Carlisle had gone into a lecture for three days on what the venom did and how it changed a human into a vampire and immortal.

Bella had never thought of living forever. She just assumed that she would one day die like everyone else did. She was no different than anyone else really. Except that she was with Edward and no one else in Forks had that ever happen before. She was very happy about that fact, which made Edward smug and proud that Bella was in love with him that much. Bella had listened to Carlisle speak about the change and what would happen, and she only said: whatever made Edward and him happy. She only wanted to be with Edward. That had sealed her fate, and Edward chose to change her after they had gotten married officially in the human's terms. She felt lost after that saying and had gone to Alice about it who only bounced up and down and squealed happily; causing Bella to turn around and go to Esme who did the same thing; in turn, making Bella go to Rosalie and ask what that meant.

Rosalie said it was what two people did to show they loved each other fully and wanted to be together forever; like Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, and herself and Emmett who had the undying urge to join Alice and Esme in jumping happily and planning the wedding already.

Bella thought that was what sex was. Edward couldn't help but think Bella so cute with that one innocent little thought where he wanted to coo at the cuteness of her looking so confused. Jasper had explained to Bella a little bit on the difference between sex, love, and mating.

Sex was the mechanical term to reproduce. It had no feeling and no emotion. It was just sex.

Love was what two people claimed was different from sex as it was between two lovers who showed their feelings in a physical form. Bella understood that one due to her and Edward doing that.

Mating was between two creatures who were claiming each other as their own. It had love, loyalty, and every good emotion possible when the dominant made a claim on his submissive. Jasper said that when Edward would bite Bella, leaving his mark for a claim, that would complete their mating bond. Edward knew his was a half-assed mating right now, but it was the best he could do until Bella's date after their wedding Alice was happily planning already. Even though Bella was still only sixteen and he would marry her after she turned eighteen.

Bella had a grasp on the concepts after Jasper had explained them when Emmett called Jasper out to do it.

Bringing herself back to the present, Bella noticed that Edward was packing a few pictures for her, since she was technically not living here anymore. Bella had wanted to bring some of her stuff with her since she didn't think she was coming back – much to everyone's secret relief. Edward was packing up the things he knew his mate would want in their room back at the house. Jasper had his brother look the place over for anything off and odd and he had stated that there was nothing wrong, he had even used his gift to feel things out. Everything was normal and in order. Carlisle assumed it was safe to return as Daliminar must have burnt away by now.

''That one.'' Bella said slowly and clearly, pointing to a picture of her and Anthony.

Edward picked up the loose photo that Bella wanted and brought it over with him to the bed with the others. Bella picked up the one of her first best friend and remembered a few of the things they had done together that amused them both to no end though it confused everyone else. Edward saw into his mate's mind of the black haired-boy laughing and smiling wide as he and Bella were playing with legos for some reason like toddlers.

''Who is he, Bella?'' Edward asked softly though he knew who Anthony was. He was her dead best friend who had died almost a year ago. He had never asked Bella about him because Carlisle feared that his death was the cause of her attempted suicide that left terrible scars on her little forearms that were still terribly visible.

''Anthony.'' Bella stated and flipped to her stomach as she looked at the picture. Anthony was thin in this picture as well…

''Is he your friend?'' Edward asked her as he used his speed to pack the rest of her pictures safely in a suitcase.

Bella shook her head at him. ''He went some…'' Bella attempted to say the rest of the word, but she didn't remember how to pronounce it.

Lucky for her, Edward always knew what she meant. ''He went somewhere? Where did he go?''

Bella shrugged. She didn't know. Momma just said he left, and might not come back. Bella missed her friend, but he was gone and his room was empty. Edward wondered if she understood the meaning of the word deceased. That Anthony had died, and isn't coming back like she thought he would one day.

What had Renee told Bella about the death of Anthony?

''Here Bella, why don't we put his picture in the duffel with the others so it doesn't get ruined or bent? You can have it when we get home, baby.'' Edward coaxed Bella into giving him the picture that she was focusing on so heavily with her mind reeling over memories of the thin boy she thought was coming back.

His poor mate…

She assumed that since he's ''gone away'' he was going to come back to her and be friends again. Edward knew that his mate understood that Jessica and Lauren were dead, but he wondered if she understood that meant they weren't ever coming back. Edward seriously wondered if Bella understood the term dead when it came to human life.

* * *

''Renee?'' Edward wondered into the kitchen that held the human mother who was sitting at the table calmly for once in their stay.

''Yes, Edward? What can I help you with?'' Renee asked with clarity as she rested her arms on the table.

Edward sat down in the chair next to her. He could hear his family packing and talking upstairs as Bella stayed with Carlisle and Esme in their room. Carlisle was talking about random things to Bella as she tried her hardest to speak back clearly. He guessed it counted as a therapy session.

''Does Bella understand that Anthony isn't coming back?'' Edward asked softly and to the point.

Renee looked confused and Edward hoped that she was still clear in her head. ''I've told Bella when he passed away that Anthony wasn't coming back, but with Bella's diagnosis, she may not completely understand that he's dead. Why? Is she speaking of him?'' She asked hurriedly.

Edward shook his head. ''She's thinking of him when she looked to his picture. She remembering things that they did together and she believes that he's coming back because he ''went away.'' I don't want her to think that as it won't happen, correct?''

Renee sighed and nodded slowly. ''Yes. Anthony is dead and not coming back. He passed away from his illness just after Halloween. The poor baby was so weak in health. He lived with us as his parents couldn't handle him or take care of him since he was about twelve.'' She summed up.

''Bella was attached to him greatly?''

''Very. They were like siblings. She thought he was her big brother, and he always acted like it. I thought it sweet, and Phil wanted Bella happy. Phil took care of Anthony the best he could by paying his medical bills, but he passed away in the end.'' Renee told him and took a sip of her water. ''It was quick and painless I was told and I told Bella that over and over when she asked for Anthony for weeks after he died. Every month until December when Bella moved to Charlie's actually. This house must be giving her memories of the boy.''

Edward felt very sympathetic of the child, but more so for his mate who didn't even understand that Anthony wasn't coming back.

''Why did Bella try to kill herself, Renee? Did she feel Anthony's death was her fault?'' Edward asked the mother of his mate who was still surprisingly coherent.

Renee hummed and shrugged, pushing her long curly hair out of her blemish-free face. ''I don't know why she tried that.''

''Renee, did you stitch Bella up instead of taking her to the hosptial?'' Edward asked softly.

''I didn't want her taken from me. I love Bella to death, Edward. She's my baby girl and comes first. I don't seem like a good mother, but I love that girl and no one can take her from me until I draw my last breath.'' Renee stated seriously, looking into the gold eyes of the one her daughter loved.

''Phil may have handed over custody of Bella to Charlie, but that is my baby that I bore and life to. I was the one who fed her. I clothed her. When I had nothing, before I met Phil, Bella was given everything I could find when I was on the streets. I went days without food for Bella so she could eat, and be warm at night. I don't blame Bella. I left Charlie in fear of that creature and what it would do to Bella.'' Renee said softly.

''I didn't give a shit about it killing me and taking my soul. It could have me, but I wouldn't let him have my baby girl when she had so much ahead of her. I didn't want to deprive Charlie of Bella's life, not at all. I love Charlie still. He was my first love and always will be in my heart, but Bella's safety comes first.'' Renee finished and took a long drink of her water.

Edward was stunned into silence unless his chatterbox of a mate who was laughing upstairs with Carlisle and Esme who he knew heard everything. Renee and Edward weren't so different after all. Edward knew that Renee loved Bella, but with her illness, she couldn't handle Bella forever when her own illnesses were eating here health away.

''Why can't Bella reproduce? Where is her reproductive system?'' Edward asked her the question Carlisle desperately wanted to know.

Renee looked understanding. ''Aah. She's the last chance Daliminar has to live fully. She can't reproduce anymore, and Daliminar will die if he can't get Bella. If Bella got away, he couldn't live anyway since Bella can't give children and give another sacrifice. It's a curse that I had brought upon her when I entered that house. I told you I dammed my daughter for eternity, and this was the result of my mistake.''

''So this creature is the cause?'' Edward asked in disbelief. ''He's why my mate can't even try and have a baby?'' He asked.

Renee smiled. ''I know it seems cruel, dear, but Bella shouldn't have a baby. She wouldn't understand what to do. No matter what she reads or thinks she understands: she wouldn't be able to care for a baby. I barely understood.'' Renee admitted.

''It's…wrong. Bella should at least have been able to have the power to have one. She doesn't even have a cycle, Renee. She knows she's different from the other girls, yet she can't figure it out. What happens when she asks on the subject of children? What do I say to my mate? That she'll never have the hopes of even trying?'' He asked sarcastically and sat back in his chair, listening to Bella speak slowly to Carlisle who was helping her pronounce her words with Esme encouraging her.

Renee patted his hand. ''I know my daughter, Edward. She's just so happy to have you in her life. You make her so happy by just being there. Bella will be happy living with you forever without a child. She just wants you.'' She insisted before getting up after checking the time. ''You all should leave now, while I'm still able to be me. I want to say goodbye to Bella while I'm able to.'' Renee stated.

Edward nodded and rose from his seat before disappearing upstairs to see his family all ready with their bags in the hall way except for Bella, Esme, and Carlisle who he heard in the room together talking and laughing. He watched them all file down the stairs as they spoke to each other before going in to Carlisle and Esme's room, showing him just how close the three were becoming.

Bella was laying in the middle of the bed with Esme and Carlisle on either side of her as they looked through her favorite book; _Withering Heights_, reading it together out loud as Bella attempted to for the first time. Bella looked up after feeling Edward's presence in the doorway. He had on a crooked grin as he leaned on the door frame.

''Are we all ready, Bella? We should leave now if we want to make it back by Monday morning.'' Edward said to her.

Bella nodded and crawled over Esme's legs to get to the floor and off the ginormous bed that she wanted to burn for being so darn large, and walked over to Edward who took her hand and led her down the stairs with Carlisle and Esme following.

Renee stood in the doorway of the front door, her mind clear for the day and she could think clearly and normally again, watching her baby girl hug her tightly; her head barely making it past her breast.

''I'm going to miss you, baby. I want you to be good, and stay out of the forest okay? He should be dead, but just stay safe, alright?'' Renee asked her daughter softly.

The three Cullens left the house for the two to have a private moment, and Edward went to start the car. It was night time as Alice said it was the perfect time to leave.

Bella nodded. ''I will.'' She said to her momma who gave a smile and brushed back the long bangs out of her matching eyes.

''Good girl. I love you Bella. Make sure you e-mail me all the time, and let me know when you get those invitations for the wedding together.'' Renee whispered as Phil came out of his office to say goodbye to Bella.

After Bella said her goodbyes to Phil, she looked back to her mother who looked sad that she was leaving. ''I promise. You're first.'' Bella said, and her momma understood her yet again.

''Thank you, baby. Now go on. I'll tell Daddy you're on your way back home.'' Renee pushed her daughter out of her door for the last time, and watched as Bella ran to Edward's Volvo and get in before he began driving away.

Renee closed the door with a sigh and Phil rubbed her shoulders.

''Do you think he's really dead, Renee?'' Phil asked softly and watched his wife sit on the couch as she grabbed the phone and held it in her lap.

''I feel he's not, Phil.'' Renee looked up to her husband who looked worried.

''Daliminar is still alive and waiting for Bella.''

* * *

_Creepy…._

_So…Phil knew all along? What does Phil know my friends? Who is he…Looks like you'll have to read on to find out! :D_

_Yes. I just did that to you. I'm mean. Sue me. Just don't hate me :*(_

_-Colonel Rage_


	18. Chapter 18

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ M – Some more sexual content :)_

**Pairing:**_ Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ The relationship is beginning to get heavy :D_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

* * *

Being home had been lovely for Bella. She had missed her daddy so much and she hadn't wanted to let him go after seeing him again in the police station when Edward had drove her to see him with Baxter next to her unleashed. Bella had gone for a day out with Charlie, her godmother, and her godmother's fiancé who was getting married in only months now. Charlie had let lose using his fortune that his family gave him to spoil his daughter with Kelley glaring at him for doing it unnecessarily. Charlie and Carlisle had spoken again when Charlie came over with the godmothers like they used to before the abrupt vacation that put the Cullens on edge to the point of Kelley seeing it, but not voicing it. Carlisle had been surprised that Charlie had asked him to house Bella before he could even question the possibility of Bella living with them.

When Carlisle had asked why, the Chief of Police never said the true reason to the doctor; he only said it was the safest for his daughter right now until he completed a few things that were pretty dangerous with Bella's curious hands in the large house he lived in. He didn't know if Bella would understand that while he loved her, he couldn't have her living at the house right now, and deemed the Cullens the safest place for her. As expected, when Charlie left with the two women following, Bella hadn't understood why he hadn't taken her with her and he looked so sad when he had left like her godmother did. Kelley had patted Bella's head and avoided those big emotional eyes of her goddaughter's before taking Amber's hand and leaving through the door as Edward soothed his sad and confused mate at her father leaving her there. Though Bella loved Edward and the Cullens, she hadn't to be back at her Daddy's house for a little while to see Charlie like she used to and the animals at the house. Charlie had made sure to leave Baxter and Rickey with Bella so she wasn't totally cut off from things and some things stayed normal until he finished whatever he had to do that Edward and Alice couldn't discover.

Bella had been very reluctant that night, even for a night of making love with Edward. Edward hadn't done anything that night with Bella because she was so upset at Charlie leaving her here without an explanation and hadn't even looked at her when he left. He could only read the chief's mind so much to know that 'it was for the best' as the father had thought over and over like Kelley. Edward had eventually gotten Bella to sleep for their day at school the next day. School was pretty boring for Bella even though she had the work to stay busy. She knew everything already and wasn't interested in doing the work again. She had only done the work on the insistence of Carlisle after school.

* * *

Today, Bella was with Baxter in the library as she picked out some books with the librarian eyeing her funnily. Bella didn't know what it was about, so she didn't try to make eye contact.

''Bella?'' Tyler's voice came in the isle quietly.

Bella smiled widely and hugged her best friend tightly. It had been a while since she had seen him.

Tyler smiled widely as well, eyeing the librarian. ''I found something you should read, Bella. You can't check it out because of your ban, but you can read it.'' He said quietly and brought out the book to show her the page.

It was about the Hunter's Mansion; the banned subject that Carlisle wasn't allowing her to look up despite the creature being dead. Though, she had a funny feeling in her stomach about that thing really being dead.

Tyler pointed to a paragraph. ''That thing, Bells, that you're interested in? Well, it says here that if it doesn't have its sacrifice by the end of the summer solstice: it burns away.''

Bella nodded. ''I know. What else?'' She asked quietly.

Tyler shrugged. ''There's really barely anything in here about that. Um, its body eats itself away from its original glory without its destined sacrificial feeding very slowly. Its lure is what gets its sacrifices soul. It calls to the sacrifice until it comes to it. But this part is the weirdest.'' Tyler commented and flipped the page.

Bella widened her eyes at the picture of the creature and the house with others around it. There were more!

''It has siblings to feed from. The siblings depend on the oldest of them all to feed them. If the oldest doesn't get the meal it needs: the other creatures sacrifice their own lives to lengthen the time the brother needs until it gets the sacrifice. So, if the summer solstice has already past, it might not be dead because the siblings are keeping it alive.''

Bella leaned against the book shelf, knowing that Tyler was worried.

''Bella, tell me what's going on! Why are you into this so much? You don't believe I fantasy and now you're so drawn into this shit. It's scaring me, sis.'' Tyler told her softly, avoiding the curious eyes of the other students.

Bella shook her head and pointed to the picture, ''Daliminar.'' She stated.

''It has a name?'' Tyler mumbled to her.

Bella nodded. She had to find out where this thing was.

''Where?'' Bella asked Tyler and pointed to the picture. ''Where is he?'' She asked.

Tyler sighed. He didn't think he should tell her, but this sounded so serious for it to be coming from the Swan child. ''They live in the Hunter's Mansion here in the Forks Forest, an old abandoned mansion that used to be owned by a Mr. Daniel Hunter until he stumbled across something deadly and ancient. A tomb, err cocoon I guess somewhere in town I think. That was what Daliminar lived in until Daniel opened it and it fed off him and produced more of his kind somehow in the late nineteen twenties. I didn't get to that part really. I had Angela look it up. She's in the lab so we can find her easily.''

Bella took Tyler's hand to drag him out of the library with all of her five feet and his six foot two to the computer lab with others looking funnily at the two. Bella poked her head into the computer lab to see Angela typing away at a computer. Bella also saw Rosalie Hale who looked shocked and confused at why Bella was out of class.

''Yes, Miss Swan? Mr. Crowley?'' The lab teacher asked as he stopped helping a student.

Tyler scratched his head, answering for them both as Bella didn't really like talking in school to other people. ''Well, we came for Angela, sir. Bella needed something back from her and well, we had a free period. I promised ot take her to Angela now to get what she needed.'' Tyler lied a little. He was getting good at this lying business.

The teacher looked shocked at Bella's nod. ''Oh. Well, come on in, Bella.''

Bella nodded again and went straight to Angela who pulled out a chair for her old friend and Tyler who thanked the teacher.

''Look, Bella. I've been doing this all night now and I came up with a few things that you had wanted to know.'' Angela stated quietly, trying to stay out of the Hale's ear shot.

Bella looked to the screen with the work Angela had been doing. The creature multiplied itself by eating souls that weren't the sacrifice.

Jessica and Lauren?

Angela knew what Bella was thinking somehow. ''I think that Jessica and Lauren were the ones use dot make more of this thing.'' She said quietly, ignoring the prying eyes of the other students.

Tyler scrunched up his noise and swallowed. ''They're one of them? What are these things? Vampires?'' He asked sarcastically, making Bella giggle softly.

She knew vampires were far from this thing. Just take Edward for example.

Angela rolled her eyes and opened another page. ''No. They don't suck blood, Tyler. They take your soul and life. Vampires take blood.''

''And want pretty girls to become brides.'' Mike said cheerfully yet quietly as he sat down across from Angela, winking at Bella who giggled again.

That wasn't a total lie. Bella was going to marry Edward one day and he was a vampire…

The two best friends of Bella scoffed until the football captain took out a book for Bella.

''Here, Bells. Read chapter two paragraph four. I checked it out of the library due to your ban.'' Mike mumbled.

Angela looked to them and the teacher that was still helping a student. ''Can they trace these books back to us and Bella? I mean, we were told not to check out books for Bella and here we are looking up some deadly soul sucker for her.''

Tyler coughed to cover his laugh and Mike hid his face in his arms.

''Daliminar, Ang.'' Bella corrected the Asian girl who sighed and took off her glasses.

''Daliminar. I also got something on the name of the thing.''

Tyler looked to Angela as Bella read the page. ''What? Does the name mean anything?'' He asked.

Mike nodded quickly. ''Yep. It means in rough translation of some ancient language: Death of Souls.'' He whispered, avoiding the look the Hale gave him and Bella before she went to the computer, not letting them know that she was messaging Edward from the computer to his phone about his mate doing something strange with her friends again.

Bella though it was ironic. She pushed the book back to Mike and went to Angela's computer to type in something in the search engine. She came up with a few results, and checked the first one under Angela's curious gaze before she turned her head away from the article that was about their own town years ago.

'_Renee Neithers, age seventeen, survives killing spree with two other male survivors and one injured female.'_

''Three survivors? Who are the others? They aren't named…'' Tyler murmured.

''Renee was one.'' Mike stated quietly when a student passed by him.

''Then two boys.'' Angela said.

''Then a girl.'' Tyler pointed out.

''Who?'' Bella asked and looked to Mike.

The blonde shook his head. ''I don't know. I can't find an article. Unless we want to break into the police station to find the file that's filed in the file room, we'll never know.'' He sighed.

Bella perked her ears up with a devious little look on her angelic face, and looked back to Mike who frowned with Angela, as Tyler and Bella grinned widely and stood up together.

''Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. That is a bad idea, Bella.'' Mike laughed nervously. He wasn't breaking into a police station of all places!

Angela nodded and watched on helplessly as Bella turned to Tyler. ''Bad idea, you two, bad idea! Very bad! Bella: you're dad is a cop! You can get arrested!''

Tyler scoffed at the two scaredy cats who watched Bella pick up Mike's book and put it in her back pack. ''Chill, guys. No one is breaking in to a police station.'' He eased their minds.

Mike and Angela sighed in relief.

''We have a key.'' Tyler finished and ran out of the room with Bella, the teacher looking at them funnily.

''Oh god…'' Mike rubbed his face. ''What have I done?'' He asked miserably, not noticing Rosalie typing in the computer.

Angela smacked his arm before putting her stuff together furiously. ''You turned them into criminals!'' She hissed.

Mike looked sheepish now. ''How did I know they do it!'' He hissed back, watching her began to leave the table. ''Where are you going?'' He asked her incredulously. He didn't believe that Angela would actually leave class to steal a folder in a police station! Her father was a cop too!

Angela huffed and looked back to him. ''I'm not letting them do this alone. Are with me, Mikey? Or are you a snitch?'' She asked out of character, her dark eyes looking directly at her old friend.

Mike scoffed and looked around the curious room with a sigh before rising with his backpack. ''You better not get me grounded, Angela. I have a game this Friday and so do you, miss cheer captain.'' He glared and ran out with Angela.

The teacher called out to them, but they didn't stop. Rosalie was sitting frozen in her chair. She couldn't let the little human go by herself! She could be hurt and that would devastate Edward, her brother. Rosalie sighed herself at her decision to keep this naughty sixteen-year old safe, before standing and walking out of her class and apologizing to the teacher and trailed after Bella. The human was lucky she was wearing her boots instead of her heels today, or she wouldn't be a happy vampiress.

* * *

''We can distract them long enough to sneak into the back, of course.'' Tyler stated, hiding in the café in Port Angeles.

Angela shook her head and stirred her coffee. She needed this if she was actually doing this. But for Bella: she would do anything, even break the law.

''The door is key card accessed. My dad said that it's one of the safest buildings in Forks along with the school. It's locked down like Fort Knox.'' Angela said.

Mike shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this, but Bella's big eyes persuaded him into this dangerous act. Just like when they were seven and went on a 'magical adventure' in the forest that the chief had to come in with a search party to find the five of them in the middle of the night, Eric included.

''We need a better plan, Bella. Not just go in a sneak like flies on the walls.'' Mike sighed out and sat back in the booth.

Bella shrugged and pointed behind him.

The Forks teens looked behind them, just to widen their eyes at the body of Rosalie Hale and Eric Yorkie coming in.

''Hale? You got Hale involved?'' Mike half-shouted.

Tyler grinned and watched the goddess pull up a chair next to the booth and Bella as Eric sat in a chair next to Angela. ''Yeah. Who else but a Cullen to help us get in there?'' He asked like his best bud should have known.

Judging by that groan the football captain made: he most likely should have known Tyler's way of thinking when combined with the genius mind of Bella Swan. They really were two very bad children when they were together. This hadn't changed at all since they were kids. Jessica would be hanging him by his toes if she was alive and knew about this little adventure.

Rosalie handed over a lanyard with a card on it to Bella. ''This belongs to an officer that so happily wanted to help the chief of police's daughter help her daddy with his work.'' Rosalie stated with a smirk.

Bella smiled widely and put it around her neck, her family crest necklace was still proudly around her neck as well, for safe keepings. ''Thank you, Rose.'' She thanked, making Rosalie secretly beam at the pet name Bella gave her.

Eric opened a lap top for Angela and they both looked through it. ''I've got a download of the layout of the station, Bells. I think we can go in the back door with the card and get out before the security realizes we've entered in multiples when only one should enter on card a time.'' Eric said with a smile. He was excited to be doing this. It brought fun to this dinky town.

Especially with the chief's own daughter when Angela's dad and his own dad were cops. He was still excited. More than he should be honestly.

Angela nodded and wrote something down on a pad of paper. ''We have a shot at five. It's the trading times.''

Bella shook her head. ''Now.'' She claimed.

Mike shook his head quickly when Tyler grinned wider. ''Uh-uh. Not now! Bella, it's two. That place will be crawling with cops. Your dad to be specific.'' He hissed.

Rosalie hummed and stood up with Bella and Tyler. The two reluctant people of the party watched on as the excited people got themselves ready.

''The quicker we get in, the quicker we get out.'' Rosalie shrugged like it didn't matter. She was only doing this to keep Bella out of harm's way. Edward would kill her if she let anything happen to his mate and future wife.

Though…he might just kill her for letting her do this and going along with her. After Carlisle killed her of course.

And Esme.

''Let's go see Daddy.'' Bella smiled innocently, before walking out with Tyler and Eric and Rosalie trailing behind them after paying the waiter for the cups of drinks.

Mike and Angela sighed together before rising reluctantly.

''Angela?''

''Yea, Mike?'' Angela asked.

Mike looked to his friend , walking out the door as they both went the way they needed to go. Bella had left with Tyler as Eric left with Rosalie shockingly to be able to do whatever he did.

''If I die from being beaten to death by my dad for this, will you tell the world how the chief of police's daughter is too conniving to be the angel she looks to be?'' He asked her, turning a corner to the store across the station, including the fire alarm.

Angela adjusted her backpack on her back, tightening the straps completely. ''Yes, Mikey. The world will know that Isabella Swan is truly a devious woman.'' She agreed.

Mike hummed as he put his gloves on and unlocked the alarm box with the key Tyler gave him. How the wrestling captain retrieved this key: he didn't want to know. ''Just making sure.''

Then he pulled the alarm and ran for the hills with Angela right on his heels.

* * *

_Hahahhaah! Crooks!_

_More of this little adventure is on its way! Hoe you guys liked this little stealing episode! _

_Don't try this at home, ladies and gentleman! I don't recommend breaking into the police station for a folder! xD_

_Thank you for continuing this story! Please don't give up on me! _

_More adventure is on the way, and the Daliminar killing mystery is to be unraveled._

_Who are the two people that survived when only two people got out alive? Who are the mystery boys a girl? Has Renee been hiding something else from Bella?  
_

_Any guesses?_

_-Colonel Rage_


	19. Chapter 19

Towards the Edge

**Summary:** Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul.

**Rating of this chapter:** M – some mentioned sexual content. Nothing graphic at all.

**Pairing:** Obviously, it is Bella/Edward, and Edward has been put into motion!

**Chapter Pairing:** Well, maybe some: familial Bella/Tyler, Angela/Bella, Eric/Bella, Mike/Bella (Oh god my hands hurt…) Flirty Eric/Angela and flirty Mike/Tyler (Don't like it? Don't read it.) (Oh god…one more!) Edward/Bella.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them.

**Warnings:** There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now.

**Note:** Please: do not attempt to break into a damn police station for a folder or go into the woods when hunted by a demon wanting to eat your soul. That's all ;)

**_100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! KEEP IT UP!_**

* * *

''I hate you, Bella. I hope you know that.'' Tyler hissed out in frustration to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes in humor as she stayed silent when an officer passed by. She had the file she wanted; now all they had to do was get the heck out. It was becoming harder as it was almost trading time, and the officers were beginning to walk around more with buddies. Bella even saw Angela's dad pass by without seeing her and Tyler.

She saw an opportunity to get out the back way and took Tyler's hand and sneaked very quickly, crouching as well to avoid things over the counter top that held a female lazy officer, and went directly to the shelves to hide themselves and sneak out. Like a maze almost. Bella thought this was very fun. She had seen her daddy during her break-in and almost wanted to say hi to him just to see what he would say.

But then Tyler had to hide them both as he was approached by a strange looking man in a suit and it had made her daddy frown heavily.

''There it is, Bella. Sweet, sweet freedom.'' Tyler grinned when he landed eyes on the key door.

Bella handed him the key card so he could open it for her like he did going in. He insisted that he do that so if they were caught, she could run away. She watched her best friend unlock the door and hold it open for to dash out of quickly.

They both ran like crazy until they were well away from the station and somewhat in the woods. Bella didn't want to be in here, but she had no choice. They saw Eric, Angela, and Mike as well, without Rosalie who Eric said had to get back home.

Bella knew she was going to get in trouble for this later, but she was too on edge about being in the forest.

''Well, did you get it?'' Angela asked before laughing when she saw Tyler pull out the folder from his pack.

''That was fucking awesome!'' Mike laughed loudly as they continued walking deeper and deeper.

Angela said there was a path way to the school lot from this direction, so they were taking it to avoid the streets.

Eric slapped hands with Mike and Tyler in victory. ''This was perfect! Bet none of our grandparents did that!'' Eric said.

Angela laughed as well. Bella stayed quiet the entire time, only feeling dread.

The second she saw those beady red eyes, she felt her heart stop in pure fear.

The others stopped laughing when they saw Bella freeze completely.

''Bella? What's wrong?'' Angela asked softly before looking in the direction Tyler was silently as he shook lightly from fear.

''Oh my god.'' Angela swallowed at the sight of the creature she had looked up for Bella.

''What the fuck?'' Mike asked rhetorically as he began to shake as well as Eric who grabbed Angela's hand to pull her back to him and somewhat behind him to protect her. Tyler did the same with Bella.

''Daliminar.'' Bella whispered, hearing the demon laugh cruelly.

'_**Hello, little sacrifice. I have missed you.'**_ Daliminar taunted, making them all shake when they heard it as well.

Bella couldn't glare at the threat this time. She was too scared. She didn't have Edward's protection or the Oak Guardians this time. She wanted Edward.

_Edward._

'_**Nothing to say? Any of you? You four will do well for my siblings.'**_ Daliminar stated as he extended his non-existent claws. He must have burnt away most of it this summer when she had left. Bella knew that he was dying, but he must have had eaten someone or one of the others to keep himself alive. Daliminar looked terrible. His already rotten skin was falling off in such a way that made them all want to vomit. His wings were nothing but burnt bones, signaling that he was slowly burning. His teeth were becoming rotten and you could almost see completely through his body in some places.

''Bella, run.'' Eric whispered, terrified out his wits with this monster wanting his best friend. If Bella could save herself, she could get out before it ate her and grew immortal.

''Get out of here, Bella.'' Mike hissed.

Bella didn't move. It was over. She had no protection and her friends were going to die as well.

_Edward._

'_**Don't fret, little ones. Since you are so compliant: I'll make this quick and easy.'**_ Daliminar promised in a dark way, but holding honesty as well.

_Edward._

Bella watched on, frozen to the spot like her friends were, when Daliminar pounced into mid air.

Directly at them.

_EDWARD!_

Bella slammed her eyes shut when she heard vicious growls and stone colliding. She heard Angela shriek as they all went to the ground instinctively to avoid hits or anything happening.

She felt someone appear behind her and she about screamed until she saw Carlisle Cullen. He looked like he wanted to reprimand her but he was too busy dealing with that monster that his children were caring for as best as they could.

''Carlisle.'' Bella sighed in relief, making Carlisle pull her to him, thankful his soon-to-be daughter was okay.

''Doctor Cullen?'' Tyler asked in shock when he saw the young doctor hugging his best friend.

''Doctor Cullen?' The other three parroted.

Carlisle looked to them. ''Evening children. You're all grounded when I tell your parents you skipped school today.'' He raised his eyebrow.

Just then, Jasper sped to them. The secret was out with these four anyways. They would deal with it later. Right now, they had to protect Bella and these teens that were too mischievous for their own good.

''Carlisle, they are more of them coming. The sensed her and they are hungry.'' Jasper grimaced but smiled softly to the fearful Bella. ''it's all right, Bella. You'll be safe at home.'' Jasper promised his sister before looking to the other teens who were looking to Bella and the direction of the growls and hisses from the fight with the demon.

''Take them away from here, Jasper. I'll take care of Bella.'' Carlisle nodded to his son.

Jasper called to Esme and Rosalie who speeded to him. Alice was needed with Emmett's brute strength and Alice's sight combined with the pissed off, raging Edward's mind reading.

''We have to take them to the house. It's the safest there.'' Jasper concluded before sending wave of pain to the demon directly.

''ouch,'' Rosalie hissed and held her chest. ''You got me, asshole.'' Rosalie glared at her brother who chuckled.

''My bad.'' Jasper smiled charmingly. ''I didn't mean to, little darlin'.'' He insisted.

''Don't call me 'little darling', Jasper Whitlock.'' Rosalie snarled. She hated that pet name Jasper had for her in that southern drawl of his.

''Children, please don't tell everything we have secret.'' Esme hissed in vampire tone as she went to Eric who squeaked before blushing at the unmanly squeak that had his friends gaze at him with humor, despite what was happen.

''Dude, what was that?'' Mike laughed.

Eric blushed harder, making Jasper tense a little. ''Shut up, I'm stressed out.'' He defended himself.

Tyler laughed. ''You fucking squeak when scared?'' He asked.

Angela laughed hesitantly; she was still trying to wrap her head around the Cullens doing this speed thing and showing up like this. Not that she wasn't grateful, and Bella didn't seem scared by the way she was clinging to the young Doctor who held her close to him.

''Remember when we went out to the woods at seven and he made a 'peep' sound?'' Angela reminded them all, making Eric blush and glare at Angela.

''Is that when he heard the Chief's gun click?'' Tyler asked knowingly.

''I was seven and frightened! We have a monster after Bella's head and we're reminiscing in the past? ARE YOU INSANE?'' Eric shouted to them.

''We're taking our minds off it, and the Cullens are here, so, what could happen?'' Tyler asked seriously. ''Your squeaking is hilarious.'' The dark-skinned boy insisted.

''FORGET MY SQUEAKING MR. I RUN DIRECTLY INTO LOCKERS BECAUSE MY FRIENDS DO IT AND I WANT A CONCUSSION TO SKIP BALLET.'' Eric shouted again.

Mike and Angela turned to Tyler who glared with a blush, all forgetting that the Cullens were watching with amusement or just coming to them due to Daliminar retreating for now. Edward had gone straight to Bella to wrap his arms tightly around her in relief that she was safe. He didn't think that this little outing to the police station would turn out like this! He almost lost his mate and Bella knew it when she clung to Edward with all she had.

''Ballet?'' Mike asked, fully amused and acting like nothing was after them when he stood with the others. Bella, Edward and Carlisle stayed on the ground, both Cullen men comforting Bella.

''Dude, that was a secret I trusted you with.'' Tyler whispered, trying to avoid the others hearing what was already screamed.

Eric huffed. ''So was my peeping.''

''She did that!'' Tyler pointed to Angela who glared. She had told Eric a few things about her as well.

''Let's do this later! When we aren't surrounded by Daliminar and his siblings and the Cullens who aren't human!'' Angela hissed.

Tyler blinked and looked to the amused Cullens who did seem on edge. ''Who cares, Ang? They saved our fucking lives! Whatever they are is heaven fucking sent! Bella could've died if they didn't show up!'' He protected them, startling the Cullens.

Mike nodded quickly. ''We owe our lives to you guys. But!'' I lifted his finger, making them wonder what he wanted in return of keeping their secret. ''You have to take us home. Uneaten please.'' Mike insisted and pointed to the woods where Daliminar ran off.

Emmett nodded, looking at Edward who as shushing the shaking Bella. She was terrified and Emmett didn't know what to do! He hated this feeling with Rosie as well, but Bella was a human who was his sister, Rosalie was his mate.

''Done. We're taking you guys back to our house first.'' Emmett stated, walking toward Mike who looked confused until he lifted on to Emmett's back, making him blush as well.

''At least he doesn't squeak.'' Tyler glared at Eric still.

''Or know how to tap dance.'' Eric backfired, making Alice giggle.

''DUDE!'' Tyler shouted with a blush. Tyler hated it when he had to do dance. Now everyone knew!

''I want to tap dance now.'' Alice stated to Esme who looked scolding. She knew Alice was teasing the blushing Tyler who was approached by Rosalie.

''Get them home before it returns.'' Carlisle ordered, making the others into motion and flitting away with the teens who were shocked and stunned at the speed.

''What now? It's not dead.'' Jasper hissed, looking around the woods for any sign of the thing.

Edward shook his head, petting Bella's hair as she began to fall asleep from her fear taking control.

''We can't leave Forks now. The teens know our secret, though they won't tell. It's dangerous to leave now and would cause suspicion.'' Edward stated.

Carlisle nodded. ''Indeed. Let's just get her home and you need to call Peter, Jasper. We need his help severely.'' Carlisle instructed.

Jasper nodded silently, watching his brother lift Bella into his arms. She was almost knocked out so Jasper gently grasped her hand to send out lethargy waves to make her pass out. They would have to deal with the aftermath of this terrifying meeting later. Right now, they had a secret to save and a human to be put to bed with her mate to watch over her.

* * *

Tyler let his fingers drum on the kitchen table as he continued to eat the dinner that Mrs. Cullen had made for them all. Bella was sleeping upstairs with Edward from Jasper stating so, and so: it was only Tyler, Angela, Mike, and Eric at the dinner table eating their dinners as they tried to wrap their heads around this night without the Cullens in the room.

''What do we do now? It saw us!'' Angela said.

Eric sighed after swallowing the sausage in his mouth. ''I have no idea. I didn't read anything on someone surviving a meeting with that demon besides the three with Renee.'' He stated curiously.

Mike shrugged. ''Probably cause no one did.''

''Bella did.'' Tyler interrupted, making them look at him. ''She survived twice.'' He said what Bella had trusted with him, hoping he wouldn't see her as crazy like the others did. Tyler believed her like he always did. Bella never lied. She most likely didn't know how! She was too innocent.

''Not even Renee did that.'' Eric breathed out.

Angela went silent.

Mike sighed. ''We have to find those survivors. The ones that got away? What about Renee?'' He asked ''Will she talk?''

Tyler shook his head, pushing away a baby corn in his salad. ''No. Bella stayed with Renee this summer and she said the thing was dead.'' He said bitterly. The woman lied and almost got his best friend killed. Bella was his sister and Renee just did that.

''She fucking lied?'' Eric gasped. ''Poor Bella. She's the sacrifice. It won't stop until it gets her.''

Angela shook her head with a moan. ''It'll keep eating its siblings that are somehow being produced still to live. It knows its dying and its siblings can't keep it alive forever.'' She summed up.

''It looked terrible today. It looked like a walking corpse almost.'' Mike shivered at the memory of the red-eyed demon.

Eric nodded. ''We have to do something. We can't let it…get to Bella. Bella doesn't deserve that. She deserves…a life. A family. A lover.''

''She deserves hope with no chains attached to her.'' Tyler stated. ''Bella needs a life where no one knows that she has Aspergers or Schizophrenia. Somewhere new where she can just be...'' He was cut off by Angela.

''Free.''

''Ex – fucking – actly.'' Tyler said with cheerily as he pushed his food away from him. ''Look, our parents are going to kill us when we get home. We have to go. Bella's in good hands with Edward. So, let's bounce, all right?'' Tyler stated, standing from the table with the others.

''Yea. My dad will kill me with how late it is.'' Angela muttered when she looked to her watch.

''Are you all done?'' Esme asked when she came into the kitchen.

''Yes, ma'am. We have to go home though, so…can someone give us a lift?'' Tyler asked, taking the lead for his friends.

Esme nodded. ''Yes. Rosalie is taking you all home when you're all ready.''

Tyler nodded and looked to his best friends who all did the same. ''We're ready, Mrs. Cullen.''

When they went into the living room, they spotted every Cullen but Edward who was still with Bella upstairs who was being engaged into a round of love making.

Carlisle stood up to face the rebellious teenagers who knew his family's secret. ''We have a deal of you not telling anyone what you know of us, Mr. Crowley?'' He stated.

Tyler gazed at his friends who nodded. ''Yes. We won't tell a soul on one condition.'' He said, no room for games.

This is something he wouldn't play games with. A secret kept for the remainder of his life in turn for something he always wanted.

Carlisle gazed at the teenager who was his daughter's best friend since she was young. ''Name your terms, Mr. Crowley.'' He said.

Tyler nodded. ''You give Bella a reason to live, and I'll take whatever the hell your family is to my grave.'' He swore.

Carlisle blinked humanly with his family. ''Pardon?''

Mike scoffed. ''Did you expect us to ask for something as trite as money when dealing with Bella?'' He asked sarcastically.

''Yes.'' Emmett stated truthfully and bluntly. ''I was writing the fucking checks.'' He held up the checks for them to see he really was writing those checks.

Eric laughed. ''No, man. Bella is way more important than the greens.'' He grinned. ''She means the world to us.''

Jasper looked to them all. ''Why do you love her so much? Honor and pride of hometown babies, or feeling sorry because she's ill?'' He asked bluntly.

Tyler glared ferociously at the accusation of him giving Bella pity. ''Hardly.'' He snarled.

Mike patted his bud's shoulder. ''Bella doesn't need charity. She gets by just fine if people saw past those big words in her medical file. Bella needs what you guys give her: A normal life. A chance to live.''

''When we found out Bella tried to kill herself over Anthony dying, we were devastated. Bella doesn't seem to understand, what's dead is dead and nothing can bring them back. She didn't understand it just then, but I think she does now with how you guys are treating her. Bella is beginning to understand the meaning of life outside of constricted walls.''

Eric shrugged. ''We're hometown babies, we know. We haven't seen a lot but the borders of Seattle at most. But Bella…'' He smiled. ''She's going to see the world.''

''She'll make it out there.'' Mike stated.

''She has something none of us have. And that's cool, not having what she has. I'm happy for Bella; I love her like you guys love her. I'm no competition for a Cullen.'' He joked slightly, making Carlisle smile as well.

''What does Bella have? A soul sucking demon after her?'' Alice asked curiously.

''Well, yeah, but not that. Bella can keep that.'' Eric waved it off jokingly. He would honestly take the Swan's place if allowed. The others were no different.

''So…what is it?'' Rosalie asked.

Tyler grinned. ''A fucking immortal vampire that's her soul mate and her future husband.'' He stated, making the Cullens blink.

Emmett was the first to break the silence with his booming laugh, followed by Alice and Jasper.

''Oh damn! I like you guys!'' Emmett winked at the humans who grinned.

Mike laughed lightly. ''Don't get used to us. We're not going to live forever, so don't think us over.'' He said with a smile.

Esme looked at the friends of her baby daughter. They were important to Bella so much…

''Do you not want to live forever?'' Esme asked, holding Carlisle's hand.

Tyler shook his head. ''When you can live forever, what do you live for, Mrs. Cullen?'' He asked seriously.

''Carlisle. He's my mate and my life. He saved my soul.'' Esme stated with such honestly. Carlisle gave Esme a smile and her hand a squeeze.

Tyler gave a sad look. ''Lauren and Jessica are dead. No matter how bitchy Lauren was, or how stuck up she was, or vain about her looks, or even bullying Bella from her jealousy against her: she was my life. My mate. The person who saved my soul. I don't have anything to live forever for, Mrs. Cullen, and I don't mind that.'' He shrugged off the oncoming tears. ''Being human is more interesting and maybe I'll find someone else. You never know.'' He grinned and winked at Mike who blushed and glared.

''Shut your face, Crowley. You ain't getting this!'' Mike pointed to himself in a vain action.

Angela rolled her eyes. ''You guys turned a very serious situation into a fucking comical romance drama.'' She cursed for the first time, making the three human males turn to her with grins and shock.

''I think I like this dirty mouth, Angela.'' Eric teased and ran away from the blow to his head, directly to the front door and the car with Rosalie following with a shrug and a bored look back on her face.

''He better like that because nothing else is dirtying my mouth.'' Angela muttered to Mike who choked on his laughs as she walked to the car as well.

Carlisle gave a once over of the two boys left who were looking so amused at their retreating friend. Bella loved them. While she loved Edward more, which was very obvious from the soft moans coming from upstairs from yet another round of their love making, these four humans were important to her as well.

''If you were offered to be immortal, Mr. Crowley: would you take that offer?'' Carlisle asked him, knowing the others in his family would agree to letting Bella have her friends in their family. Bella loved them so much, and Carlisle wanted Bella happy. She was his daughter and it as his job to make her happy in her next life. Charlie and Phil had her human life, no doubt there, though he was another father.

Tyler gave a confused look for a second until he looked back to Mike.

''I don't know, Doctor Cullen. I would need a damn good excuse to be an immortal vampire. Living forever…'' Tyler shook his head. ''I'd only really do it if I was dying or joining a good friend.'' He concluded.

''What about Bella? Would you do it for her?'' Jasper asked, completely serious.

''Yes.'' Tyler said with conviction. ''Anything for Bella.''

''Everything for Bella.'' Mike continued, nodding his head when the doctor turned his gold eyes to him.

Carlisle had to think this over for a little while. He also had to deal with this Daliminar and call Renee Dwyer again. He had a lot on his plate, but he was certain that if he could house Emmett Cullen for seventy-four years: he was sure that he could think this all over with no sweat involved.

Literally.

* * *

_Well, that's another chapter! What did you guys think?_

_I'm adding another POLL soon, so please answer that one! I'll let everyone know when it's up! I promise!_

_-Colonel Rage_


	20. Chapter 20

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**_ T – for conspiracy to break into a library. (Silly, Bella.)_

**Pairing:**_ Bella/Edward of course, just like the last 19 chapters!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_ Oh Jesus Christ…Flirty Mike/Tyler (Don't like it? Don't read it.)…Hands…cramping… Edward/Bella, familial Tyler/Bella, Mike/Bella…fuck this! There's some familial pairings in here god dammit! _

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _There are mentions of mental disorders in this story. Also mentions of attempted suicide caused by the mental disorders. I myself am diagnosed with one of her mental disorders, so I'm going off my experiences, and the doctor's information. Also, there may be some gruesome parts sometime ahead from now. Just to warn you, so if you get light headed easily or just hate those types of things, stop reading now._

**Note:**_ Please don't allow your children to handle guns or give them ideas to use them on some mythical being after their souls so they may achieve immortality. Um…Don't wander in the woods with buddies, don't anger your vampire mate, making them have some semi-rough smex with you, and don't attempt to break into a damn library for a damn book. JUST BORROW IT! _

_Chapter 20! yes! Victory is mine! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

Bella was still a little shaken a few days after the second encounter with Daliminar. She made sure to steer clear of the woods line all together. School was still going for her, and she hadn't looked over that folder yet that Tyler had safely hidden away from any officers that never knew the folder was gone.

Edward was double protective over Bella, never leaving her side except for class, where he would immediately return after class to walk her to the next, like normal, but more on edge of her slipping through his fingers. Bella was very tricky and he didn't put it past his little mate to make a dash on some other adventure that could get her almost killed again with her friends who were oddly silent about the subject of Daliminar. The human teens had been true to their words of not saying anything on the Cullens and it made the Cullens more able to focus on ridding Bella and themselves of the demon that was still alive and producing more siblings somehow from Alice stating so.

Bella didn't know what to do about that. She had to read more of it, but her school wasn't equipped of the books, and she couldn't check any out of the other library either. She knew Edward wouldn't allow her to get a book on the demon that wanted to eat her still, and was desperate to get to her to become immortal once again. She wanted to help Edward, but he was adamant on keeping her sheltered and not in on the details, making her a little agitated at times, and him more firm on his stance as a dominant mate over his submissive. Bella couldn't even pout Edward into giving her information. She was secretly thinking of maybe doing some other things to make him give in to her wants, but she didn't know a thing on pleasing someone like Edward somehow knew how to do with her.

Inside school on a sunny day that made the vampires retreat unwillingly to their house until the sun went away later on, Bella was with her friends who now understood why the Cullens were always gone during sunny days.

Tyler handed over the file that he had held onto to Bella who opened it quickly to read it all.

"I read it, Bells. Renee wasn't the only one we know who survived Daliminar that day." Tyler stated.

Angela read the file quickly before gasping. "The chief?"

"Your godmother?" Eric asked, just as shocked.

"Your godmother's fiancé?" Mike asked.

"Daddy Phil?" Bella asked in shock and put the folder down. "How?" She asked. Phil never knew her mother back then…

Her daddy was with her? Her momma never told her that, nor on the fact that her godmother and her fiancé were in on it. How strange could this horror movie life of hers get?

Tyler shrugged in loss. "I don't know really. He _has_ been shifty lately. Maybe he knows that Daliminar isn't dead and he's trying to do something about it."

"Kelley has been acting weird lately. Even Lily-May." Mike stated, taking a piece of cucumber from Tyler's salad.

Bella side nodded. That was true. Her family had been acting very shady lately. Not really seeing her at all, this made her upset. She missed her daddy and he wouldn't come over to say hi anymore.

"But nothing can kill it. It has to burn." Angela sighed.

"Maybe he thinks he can find another way." Eric shrugged. "Maybe…he can shoot it down or something."

"No way. It'll go right through it without harming it. You saw it, it was like see-through." Mike sighed and drank his lemonade.

Bella hummed and read the file again. "Daddy had a gun with him." Bella stated to Angela who read the part she pointed to.

"The chief _did_ have a gun with him. The reports stated that he stole the gun off his father – the chief's own words – and it was missing several bullets. They were all injured, but they were healthy enough to not stay in the hospital and to go home, where Phil left Forks immediately stating he couldn't handle it and left with his family." Angela described.

Mike scrunched up his nose. "So…the chief tried to shoot it down? But I thought going into the house was a dare that Renee took…did she lie?" He asked Bella.

Bella shrugged. Her momma had lied to her many times since she came to Forks. All about this demon who was after her. What was so secretive about this creature that wanted her?

"Maybe they planned it." Eric tried.

"Impossible. That's a death sentence!" Tyler hissed softly.

The bell rang, ending lunch.

"We'll talk after school. Let's go, Bella. We have to get to class now. Edward said you couldn't miss a class today." Tyler sighed and stood up to dump his and Bella's untouched trays that other people snitched off of.

Bella nodded and stood up to follow, saying goodbye to their friends as they went separate ways. Outside, the sun shined on them both warmly as they went to their building quickly. Bella knew that her boyfriend was somewhere in those woods watching her. It may have been sunny, but that wasn't an excuse in his eyes to not watch her like he had been these past few days.

"Tyler, Library." Bella told him inside the building softly.

Tyler looked curious. "You want to go to the library now? We can do that after school, Bella. The school doesn't shut down until six at night," He told her.

Bella shook her head. "Public." She clarified.

"You need a book don't you?" Tyler sighed with a grin.

Bella nodded.

"They won't give it you." Tyler told her what she already knew.

"I know." Bella smiled sweetly as they entered their class room.

Tyler looked at her suspiciously as they sat down at their table. "If you know that then why…" He grew a large grin. "Another adventure?" He asked softly and excitedly.

Bella nodded. "Yep."

"When? Edward has you on twenty-four hour watch." Tyler snickered.

Bella shrugged. "Night time. Our sleep over on the weekend." She said softly.

Tyler looked ready to jump for joy. "We're breaking into a library now? First a police station, now a library?" He snickered.

Bella looked innocent. "For the good of our town." She insisted sweetly.

Tyler laughed softly. "I love you, Bells." He patted her hand before the teacher walked in and said to do whatever they wanted.

Bella and Tyler decided to spend the entire period planning a way to get into the library. Bella made sure to keep her thoughts clear of the library all together like Tyler did so Alice wouldn't see it and Edward wouldn't read it. He was still somewhere in the woods according to Bella, and most likely wasn't alone.

Emmett and Jasper had been doubly protective of her as the women made sure to do double patrols of their house three hundred times a day as Carlisle stayed alert in the towns and the hospital when he did his own rounds after catching one trying to hunt a young woman in Port Angeles. He had stopped it and forced it away, saving the unconscious woman, but the siblings of Daliminar were getting desperate enough to wander ways out of the forest before one of the Cullens, the wolves that were now fully involved, or the Oak Guardians that were more alive than ever, caught them and forced them away.

Bella just wanted that book. She wanted to help, and her future husband wasn't letting her! She had to help. She was the one it wanted, so she was going to play with it now that she knew she could do it. If her daddy tried to shoot it, and Daliminar went silent for years on end, perhaps she should try to do the same? It was dangerous, and her daddy only taught her to shoot for defensive purposes if someone broken into their house on the slim to none chance of it. She had to protect her town though. They were innocent in everything and never asked for death at their doors.

Jessica and Lauren surely didn't deserve death. She decided then: this was for her two childhood friends who were somehow her enemies to Daliminar.

For Jessica and Lauren.

* * *

"Bella?" Edward asked rather suspiciously when he stepped into his room.

He lost all suspicions as soon as he saw Bella working on her homework at the desk. He had to smile fondly. His mate was still taking to her studies wonderfully, and it made Carlisle proud of his baby girl. Edward realized that Bella had been lagging behind in work a little while after the last episode with Daliminar, but she was back to herself now it seemed. She was the same old Bella; hanging out with Tyler who was a regular visitor now, along with her other three friends. He also knew that his little mate missed Charlie. He wasn't coming around anymore and it hurt Bella deeply that he wasn't coming to see her. Her godmother hadn't been coming around either with her fiance, strangely enough. That woman had been protective over her and his relationship together since they had begun dating. That was the most confusing to Edward honestly. It hurt him to see his young beautiful mate saddened over the lack of visits from her beloved father and family.

It made the Cullen boy wonder what was going on.

Bella turned her eyes to Edward curiously, thinking he needed something.

He shook his head and came over to review her work. "No. I was just curious on where you went to and what you were doing. Did you finish your project?" He asked her, looking to her history assignment.

She shook her head. "Tyler will help me this weekend." She said slowly.

He nodded. Bella had wanted to go to Tyler's home for a while now, and Tyler was all for it. He was reluctant on letting her go though. It was very unsafe for Bella to be unprotected and away from him. Alice had saw nothing happening, no matter how many times she peeked into Bella's future. Not even Bella sneaking off again with her just as sneaky counter part. That could change though. His Bella was very slippery and could do what she pleased if she thought she could get away with it now. He wondered who was teaching her this method and instantly blamed Emmett. Emmett himself had only laughed and winked before walking off after the first time Edward and even Esme blamed him for turning pretty Bella into a sneaky girl.

"Very well. Since you're done, why not come lay with me?" Edward grinned crookedly at her and went to their bed and flipped himself on it to wait for Bella.

Bella quickly went to him, jumping on the bed and laying perfectly on top of him contently, her head on his chest and his hand running down her back. She enjoyed times like this with Edward. They would just lay together and enjoy each other's company.

"Bella, why not have your sleepover here instead?" Edward asked her what he wanted her to do in the first place.

As he expected her to, Bella turned brown confused eyes to him, questioning his words right then on why he wanted her to stay here and not at Tyler's. Of course, she assumed that Alice had a vision of Tyler and her in the library, but she doubted it now when she saw Edward sigh.

"Love, maybe staying home is better for you. You're safety is very important to us, and...leaving isn't something I think is okay right now; especially after your last escapade episode." He reminded her of Daliminar and his recent forward advances for Bella's soul.

Bella shook her head firmly. "Safe enough." She told him softly. She was very adament on going, and Edward knew that she really wanted to leave.

"Bella, please? Just one sleepover here?" He started to beg.

She glared at him heatedly for pulling the dazzle routine into the mix. Edward twitched a grin at her thoughts of him cheating. This wasn't cheating. She pouted earlier today, so it was his turn to get his way. He wouldn't admit defeat and break his cycle.

Or...at least he thought that at first.

"You trust me?" Bella asked softly, her eyes falling to their linked hands that were resting on Edward's stomach. She wanted to say 'do you trust me', but again, her D's weren't coming to the front for some cursed reason.

"Of course I trust you, Bella." He didn't want her to think that he distrusted her, of course he didn't. Edward knew Bella was adventurous, but she was a sixteen year old teenager. What sixteen year old teen _wasn't_ a little mischievous and a little bit curious? He would be more worried if she_ wasn't_ mischievous and curious, and going out on adventures.

She turned her eyes back to his gold ones. "So trust me." She whispered softly. "I want to go to Tyler." She said slowly, using her T's as she was taught to.

* * *

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Bella." Edward smiled at Bella's eagerness to jump out of his car right now.

Edward had broken down under Bella's wants, and he drove her to Tyler's as promised. He didn't win that fight, but what could really happen? It was only one night, and he was sure that she would be safe enough inside the middle of Forks with people around them for the _night_.

She nodded happily. "Okay. Love you!" She told him jumping from his car right then with her pack in hand, making him chuckle fondly at her enthusiasm. She and Alice would be perfect twins.

Bella went straight to the door, and before she could knock, Tyler flung open the door and smiled widely and brightly. "Bella!" He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the ground even. "Come on in! Mom and Dad are at the store getting us pizza. They'll be back in like ten minutes, but Mike and Ang are upstairs." He opened the door wider, waving to Edward who stayed parked in his spot until Bella was inside the house.

"Mike?" Bella gave a grin to Tyler who smirked.

"Don't tell him, but I'm _so_ going to kiss him tonight!" He swore, his dark eyes lighting up at the thought of actually getting to kiss Mike for the first time.

Tyler never thought of starting a relationship after Lauren was murdered by this monster, but something about his old best friend drew him in more than ever now. He supposed a little smooch on the lips tonight wouldn't hurt too much, so...why not?

Bella lip locked her lips, using her pointer and thumb at the zipper, "Promise."

"Good. C'mon. Let's go upstairs. Ang got a layout from Eric. He couldn't come tonight since he has too much work to do, but he says hi."

Bella followed Tyler up the familiar staircase and into her best friend's room that never changed. His walls were a boyish blue, and his full bed was occupied by Mile and Angela; both using her lap top. The carpet was a dark color that contrasted nicely with his walls, and his window was shaded by a curtain, with a lock on it that installed very recently. His desk, dresser, and wall shelves were all black and filled with trophies and trinkets from his childhood, along with pictures of their small gang together as kids, a recent photo of them all together, then a single picture of him and Lauren both at a football game. His desk was messy and filled with paper and books for school, and his dresser had clothes in and out of it.

"Hey, Bells." Mike smiled when Bella jumped onto the bed, making both slightly move with the bed but not very much.

"Hi."

Angela sighed. "I don't agree to anything that we're doing tonight." She told them all right then. Why she was even here was a mystery to her since she knew very well that they weren't stopping or changing firmly hidden plans they were hiding from the Cullens.

She could be going to keep them out of too much trouble though.

Tyler rolled his eyes as he fell to the bed and put both arms behind his head. "Chill, Ang. It'll go totally smooth. It's totally deserted, okay?"

"That's what I'm afraid of! Daliminar is looking for you. Bella. This could be the chance he's looking for!" Angela exclaimed worriedly.

Bella shrugged. "He can't have me." She told them all calmly. She wasn't very afraid, but she knew she should be. She had Edward to protect her, and that was why she wasn't so scared anymore. She knew very well that her Edward would save her again.

He was pretty good at it so far anyways.

"Exactly. We know the Cullens aren't going to leave Bella _totally_ unguarded tonight, so we'll be safe enough." Mike waved it off, giving Tyler a warning glare to touching his foot again. "Leave my abuse foot alone!" He hissed to the dark teen, swatting his hand away from him.

Did Tyler have a foot fetish or what?

Angela sighed again. "I know, but...anyway. This is the layout of the library. Easy in and easy out, okay? Let's not make any detours into the woods this time?" She pleaded them all.

Bella nodded firmly. "No woods, no problem."

Angela wished it would be that easy, but with Bella Swan being Bella Swan, who was she to fight back?

* * *

_OH MY GOSH! How long has it been? WHAT YEAR IS IT?!_

_Anywho...this chapter might be a tad short, but only because the next one will be more adventurous :) _

_Again, I don't recommend breaking into a library for a book, or willingly lying to possessive boyfriends, leaving in the middle of the night, or downloaded illegal documents. Remember that, children. I'm not responsible for the dominant claiming your partners will do if you do this._

_Sorry for the long wait! Been over coming writer's block for this chapter for a while now. Please enjoy and slap me for leaving you all alone! :"(_

_-Col. Rage_


	21. Chapter 21

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**

**Pairing:**_ Bella/Edward of course, just like the last 20 chapters!_

**Chapter Pairing:**

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _I think I should change the warnings now...I'm putting in some very illegal stuff, so...breaking and entering, illegal handling of weapons with underaged teens, um...dangerous creatures after little girls (a given right?) and uh..oh yeah. Stealing. Well, that seems to be it! _

_**A/N:**__ OMG! I'm at twenty one! The longest I have EVER held onto a story! Thank you so much for the reviews, and confidence that everyone's giving me to continue this story! I know I'm a big pain in the ass, but thank you so much for hanging in there while I went on hiatus for a long time. Your support means more than anything! Now, for your story!_

* * *

"Maybe I should bring Bella home." Edward contemplated out loud once again while tossing his non-distracting magazine down on the coffee table again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at his announcement. He had been making the same one for the past three hours before Carlisle talked him out of it. Really...he just needed to trust Bella, and track her cell phone like she said he could due to it being a TracPhone.

"Edward, you need to let Bella have her fun tonight with her friends. She's just at Tyler's house, and Alice has her eyes on Daliminar." Esme told him softly, putting her book page down on her lap so she could look at her worryful son.

He sighed. "She's too naughty to be left alone, Esme."

"Of course she's naughty. She's sixteen!" Alice rolled her eyes with a chirp.

Edward gave his sister a glare for saying that. That wasn't soothing at all!

Alice sighed. "I see her...eating a pint of cotton candy ice cream, a chocolate bar, and a can of soda. She's going to crash from a sugar high at midnight, then you're going to knock on the door at nine in the morning, and Angela is awake. She'll let you go upstairs to wake Bella and bring her home. She has fun tonight! Let her have her sugary fun! This might be her last! I mean, come on! She's getting married!"

"At eighteen!" Edward corrected her quickly. "I agreed to marry, and then change her at eighteen, not sixteen years old when she's still..virtually a child!" He told her.

"A child you're having sex with." Rosalie rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face from the humor of it all.

He gave her a heated glare for the insinuation of him being a pedophile when he had sex with his little mate, making Emmett laugh loudly at his girl actually thinking that to him for the first time.

"Relax, dude. Bella's just fine. What could go wrong today? Really." He asked with a shrug. "The demon thing's been under the covers lately, and I doubt it'll go after Bells tonight. She's around too many people."

"He's desperate, but not stupid." Jasper nodded in agreement. "He doesn't want people to find his nest, wherever it is, of course. His siblings will keep it alive until he can get his claws on Bella – which he won't." He assured Edward who sighed heavily.

"This is pathetic. I trust Bella alone – to the extent – but here I am, groaning over her being gone." Edward fell back into his chair with a grump.

Emmett chuckled. "Welcome to the life of a mated vampire, bro." He said with humor and sarcasm while pressing the start button on his controller to play his game he had paused for the conversation.

"Don't worry, Edward. After the second year of being mated, it gets much easier being apart." Alice assured him, patting his arm in sympathy. She knew how hard it had been for her Jasper after they had mated, too, and it wasn't a nice trip in the park.

Edward nodded. He knew his family had more experience than he did in being mated, though they were all partnered with vampires and he had his small human, but it didn't take away the longing to be with Bella every second he could. And right now, he wanted to be with Bella.

Rosalie gave a sigh after seeing Edward sulk for ten minutes. She whipped out her cell phone and pressed number eight for speed dial after putting it on speaker with curious eyes on her.

The phone rang three times before,

"_Hello?"_ Tyler answered curiously and softly, like he was trying not to wake someone.

"Tyler, this is Rosalie Hale. Is Bella alright? I was calling to make sure she didn't go into a sugar coma" Rosalie said politely, giving Edward a 'duh' look, clearly telling him that he should have done what she was doing now _ten minutes_ ago.

"_Oh...Rosalie...of course you're calling for Bella now of all times."_Tyler said with some faux cheer, sounding a bit suspicious to the Cullens.

"Can I talk to her, please? Just for a second. I won't take her fun time away from you." Rosalie ordered in a nice manner.

"_Of course you can talk to Bella! Um...Mike? Where's Bella?" _

"_Uh...bathroom maybe?"_ Mike answered back in the background. He didn't sound very sure though.

"_She's in the bathroom."_

"Really?" Rosalie questioned him curiously

"_Probably not. We've...been playing hide and seek for about an hour now, and let me tell you...Bella is still the master like when we were kids."_ Tyler chuckled nervously.

"You've lost my brother's girlfriend in a game of hide and seek?" Rosalie sighed, watching Jasper push Edward back into the chair so he didn't magically show up at the human's house to search for Bella over a game.

"_We didn't lose her, okay? She's probably hiding right under our noses and is...she's small okay?! I have very small hidey holes in my room that she can squeeze into!"_ The black boy huffed through the phone.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Call me back when you find her. Preferably in the hour so my brother doesn't run over there to find our missing human that you lost in your games." Rosalie hung up after that and set her phone on her next to her before picking up her magazine like she hadn't just made this whole situation worse.

"She's having fun." Rosalie nodded surely to Edward with an innocent face.

Edward glared at her heatedly. That call _so_ didn't help his need to be with Bella what so ever!

"Thank you, Rose, for that small piece of information on Bella being _missing_!" Edward growled at her.

"She's not missing! She's hiding in the top space of Tyler's closet behind all his bagged stuffed animals he won't get rid of." Alice reassured him with a small, amused smile on seeing the stuffed animals in her visions.

Honestly, you would think Tyler would get rid of his Mr. Wuggles when he turned thirteen, but here he was, seventeen and still holding onto his childhood bear.

Edward fell right back into his chair. "This is officially, very pathetic." He grumbled over this newest development with his Bella and him since they had mated.

Emmett snickered in amusement over his little brother's dilemma. "You're telling us? Join the club of pathetic vampires wallowing in grief cause we can't shower with our mates one night."

"You still haven't gotten over that?" Jasper rolled his eyes in exasperation. Emmett never let anything go these days; especially when Rosalie kicks him out of the shower so she can actually_ shower_ and be done with it.

Emmett grumbled under his breath. "No...it was Monday."

* * *

"What's the title of the book?" Angela asked quietly, logging in to the administrator account to find the book and be done with this now.

"Hunter's Mansion – Secret of Daniel Hunter." Bella told her slowly, looking at the bright screen closely as her friend typed in the catalog.

Angela waited for a few seconds until, "Isle fifty three, call number 2.65M"

Mike nodded and turned around. "I'll get it. Be back in two minutes!" He swore before running off with Tyler.

Bella said to use the buddy system now that Daliminar knew all of her group and the Cullens. Being in pairs is a weakness towards the demon.

"Now that we have this book, Bella, can we go? This place gives me the creeps when it's closed." Angela mumbled, looking around the area from behind the main desk. She was staying seated, hoping it would ease her mind about something or someone creeping up behind her.

Bella nodded. "Yes."She assured her friend that they could go now.

Angela sighed in relief before hearing a thump. "I bet Mike fell." She rolled her eyes with a growing smile.

The brown-eyed girl giggled softly with a nod before she jumped over the counter to look down the long wide halls of the library. The shelves filled with books were black in no lighting, but she could see the outlining of the shelves and the books on the ends. She didn't see their two friends, but she _did_ hear a few mumbles. Bella grew curious on the mumbling, and she felt something in her head telling her to go and look at whoever it mumbling away; so she waved at Angela to follow her in the opposite direction of where Mike and Tyler disappeared to.

"Who is that?" Angela whispered to Bella, hiding behind a bookshelf with Bella who pulled her behind her.

Both girls peered around the large, thick bookshelf at the somewhat petite shadowy figure that was lingering around a desk, pulling out drawers and giving small huffs of defeat and irritation when they didn't find something.

"What are they snooping for?" Angela grumbled, narrowing her eyes behind her glasses to try and see closer to the person. She wished she had a vampire's vision sometimes, like the Cullens had in times like these; you know, those times she was sneaking around with the chief's daughter in some illegal heists? "It looks like a woman?" Angela half-asked.

Bella agreed and she dared to let go of her best friend's hand to sneak off closer.

"Bella, no!" Angela whispered heatedly, trying and failing in bring her friend back to her. She was such a sneak!

The Swan girl tip toed closer and closer until she was hiding behind a pillar that the old library had for some reason. She sometimes wondered why these out-of-place pillars were built in here, but then again...

Focus!

Narrowing her eyes, Bella tried to peer closer at the woman she thought she recognized. The lady was lifting something up from the desk and shoving it inside a bag she had with her. Was this just a common thief? The ones her daddy and Edward said stole useless items for money? This couldn't be about money though. No, this woman was searching or something in particular.

And Bella wanted it herself, if but to stop the woman from getting it and taking it from the old Forks library.

The woman's cell phone suddenly started to ring, making the woman jump from freight before settling down and looking at her cell screen. Bella gaped when she suddenly knew who it was.

"Kelley, honey, I'm a little busy right now. Can I call you back in five minutes?" Lily-May pleaded to her fiance.

'Lily-May?' Bella thought to herself, becoming very confused on why her godmother's fiance was breaking into the library and stealing.

Even though she was doing the same thing, _she_ was doing it for a good cause. Lily-May was just _stealing_!

"Okay, bye." Lily-May hung up and turned herself around, giving a small sigh when she didn't get what she wanted.

The Swan stayed still for a little over a minute before she rushed to the desk that Lily-May was at, and quickly scrounged the area for anything her godmother-in-law left.

"Bella! That was Lily-May! What was she doing here?" Angela rushed to her a few seconds after.

Bella nodded, wondering the exact same thing before she came across the gleaming, innocent looking revolver.

"Oh my goodness! Why was she carrying this thing?" Angela gasped at the weapon Bella picked up and investigated.

The swan girl shrugged. "Protection?" She took a guess. "Daliminar maybe?"

"Maybe...put it back, Bella! You don't need it, and Lily-May will be back for it! Let's go catch up to Tyler and Mike. They're outside waiting on us in the parking lot." Angela ordered her best friend to not touch it as she turned around and hurried away. "Bella! Let's go!" She hissed lowly.

Bella turned around and followed, but she didn't put it back. Nope. She threw it inside her bag, and closed it up. She didn't know why he godmother's fiance had a gun, and she didn't know how Lily-May was connected to Daliminar, bu she was certainly going to find out why; along with why she was snooping inside the library in the dead of night.

* * *

"Bella?"

Bella grudgingly cracked open one eye to look at whoever was waking her from her heavy sleep. It was Edward, of course.

Edward grinned at her thought. "Too much sugar last night, love?" He teased her softly, not waking up Angela Tyler who was sleeping next to her against the wall – with the famous Mr. Wuggles between him and the wall – and with Mike at the other end of the bed in the abandoned spot Angela had slept in. Luckily Tyler's bed was big enough for them all. How that was possible was beyond Edward though.

Way too much of that delicious ice cream, that was for sure.

Edward chuckled softly, throwing away her blankets so he could pick her up and carry away his poor sugar crashed mate. "Poor you. Come, you can sleep at home."

Bella agreed, not that she was going to fight going home of course. "Okay." She said softly, still somewhat asleep.

Edward took quick notice that Bella's backpack wasn't unzipped at all, and he shook his head fondly when he assumed Bella hadn't even tried to do her project when the forbidden sweets were pulled out, and the games of disappearing began. He truly did wonder how his Bella received such good grades when you knew how distracted she became.

Edward left Tyler's house with Bella being carried to the car. Angela locked the house behind them, saying she was going back to sleep and to not bug her until dark hit. She was exhausted from her mind reeling in how rambunctious Bella was on ice cream. Edward hoped Bella wasn't too bad last night; he knew personally how loud and bouncy she got when wired on pure sugar. He would have to call Mr. and Mrs. Crowley later to question them on if his human was a good girl last night, or if an apology from Carlisle was needed.

Bella wasn't bad on sugar, but she _did_ get a little out of control sometimes. Jasper claimed it was because her body wasn't used to the amount of sugar Bella liked to eat. Her body was perfectly balanced, but when the small human got her hands on sugary items, her body went out of its' perfect balance, and she got hyper, jumpy, and way too happy. It was a perfect reason why Carlisle limited her to four PM for sodas, and two PM for the sugary foods she was allowed to have.

Driving back home was easy, simple, and pure heaven for Edward. He had Bella back in his sights, no matter how sleepy she was as she curled into the seat and laid her pretty head on the console, and he was happy to be taking her home after the night past slowly. When Edward pulled into the garage, Carlisle was already waiting for him, and smiled fondly when he saw Bella fast asleep in her sugar crash.

"How was she last night, son?" Carlisle questioned curiously, opening his daughter's door to unbuckle her since she clearly wasn't waking up, even when the car was turned off.

Edward chuckled with amusement. "She might have been a bit of a hassle. She had a lot of sugar with her friends, and Angela's mind said Bella ate _way_ too much ice cream and soda." He claimed, shaking his head when he remembered Angela saying his human was the best hide and seek, tag, and even dark tag player the world has ever seen. He didn't want to test her theories. He liked knowing right where his little mate was.

Carlisle hummed as he lifted Bella from her seat and cradled her in his arms, fully ready to carry her off to bed. "I'll be sure to call the Crowley's later and question them on her behavior. The important thing was she had a good time with her friends."

"I agree. The Crowley parents were still asleep when I arrived, and Angela opened the door for me before falling back asleep. Apparently Bella is rather wild after three pints of ice cream." Edward noted with amusement and sarcasm.

The doctor shook his head in horror. He didn't even give Bella _one_ pint of ice cream at night. He hoped she didn't cause too much trouble for the family over there, but then again...he did call to warn them about Bella and sugar...

Edward chuckled at his father's thoughts as he followed into the house and up the stairs to the third floor with Bella's backpack in hand. "They've learned a hard lesson. I don't recall seeing anything too bad last night in Angela's mind or Bella's, but then again, Bella shut down again in sleep when I picked her up."

"I think Bella needs to detox from all sugars today. She doesn't get soda either. For her blood sugar if anything." Carlisle declared to the house full of vampires, amusement was in his voice.

"I think Bella will stay away on her own, Carlisle." Edward rolled his eyes and set the backpack on the desk chair, making something inside it fall deeper into the backpack with a noise while Carlisle set the human in bed and covered her up.

Edward grew curious on what was inside the backpack before he rolled his eyes fondly. "If she's turning into a squirrel and harboring bottles of soda and food..." He dragged off, chuckling with Carlisle as he unzipped the backpack.

"Throw it all away, son. She needs no more sweets than what's in the house."

Edward nodded in agreement while he took out the school binder, seeing it totally untouched last night, and then took out the dirty clothes that needed washed. The vampire grew curious on what the stain on her jeans was when he saw it, but he deemed it running outside and taking a spill again. He let it go when he froze in place at the content of the mystery item; the item he didn't pack for Bella, and he didn't see _her_ pack it either.

"What's wrong, son?" Carlisle questioned Edward, seeing fear etched onto his calm son's face. It couldn't have been the sweets they joked about two seconds ago from the fear on his face, and he worried about what was in the bag when he walked over to his son and looked into the bag as well.

"Good lord, where did she get this?" Carlisle murmured and picked up the revolver that had six shots still inside the very _fully_ loaded gun and took a look at the sleeping form of his baby daughter who look way too innocent to be holding onto a gun.

Especially when she lived with vampires.

Edward couldn't make out why his love would hold onto a gun when she left home, but thinking of it in a logical manner like his love did: she did it for protection. She didn't have his protection last night, so she might have felt threatened by that demon still lurking about out there. It made sense to Edward; Bella only had this gun she got from who-knows-who because she was _threatened_. It was a very human move for his love who thought like vampire most times.

"Put it back." Edward tossed the clothes and binder back into the bag like he never touched it.

Carlisle gave his son a blank look. "Excuse me?" He asked in a very blank tone.

"Put it back. She must feel threatened outside this house. That's why she has it – wherever the hell she got it from in the first place. Just put it back for now." He explained quickly. "We'll talk to everyone in a family meeting, just put it _back_." He hissed lowly, taking a peek at his Bella who was still curled up asleep like a little kitten.

Carlisle saw the logic in Edward's voice, but still...the thought of his very human daughter holding onto this thing was freighting for the father in him. He wondered briefly how Charlie felt with Bella in this house with all of his police attire. The doctor put the offending weapon back in the bag, letting his son zip the bag back up and concealing the weapon within.

"She's more terrified than she's letting on about this demon. She's going to extreme measures to protect herself." Edward claimed, walking out of the room with Carlisle following.

They both sped into the living room where the family was standing around with some confusion and worry over Bella.

"What?" Emmett asked them both.

"Bella's hiding a gun in her bag. We just located it now." Carlisle explained, putting his arm around his worried wife.

"Who gave her a gun?" Jasper asked sharply. This situation could turn bad at any moment.

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. I doubt it was her friends. They of all people know how Bella is with new technology in her hands." Bella liked to play with new objects, and this weapon was a new object.

"Well it certainly wasn't us." Rosalie scoffed, thinking of taking the thing and throwing it out.

"We can't take it from her."

"What?" Alice and Jasper asked together, giving looks to Edward like he was crazy. They weren't the only ones though. The entire family was looking at him as if he was turning human.

Edward sighed, "Think of it. We're indestructible, Bella's not. We can protect her, but how do we do so when we're not around her? When she leaves, she's in the open, and needs protection in her own mind." He started off.

"That doesn't mean we should let her carry a _gun_, Edward. She kill herself by accident, or worse." Jasper shot off. "She could very well _mean _to kill herself with that gun and you want her to keep it?"

"She's not suicidal, Jasper. I'm looking at this from her perspective." Edward glared in defense of Bella.

"She doesn't exactly have the most stable mind, Edward. She's ill. She shouldn't have weapons on her, no matter how threatened she feels. If she's scared, we assure her we're here for her, and ready to protect her against that thing." Jasper retaliated back.

"Bella must have a reason to carry it. We should ask her why she has it, and to hand it over." Esme said logically and calmly, being the median once more in her children's affairs.

Carlisle nodded "I must agree, Edward. I don't very well feel safe with Bella holding onto that thing."

He sighed. "I think we should watch her with it. See what she really does with it."

"Well, is it loaded? What caliber is it?" Emmett questioned curiously and slowly.

".22." Carlisle answered.

Emmett blinked from his thoughts before he looked confused. ".22? The chief won't have bullets for a .22. I looked in his house one night for anything that can help us find out a little something on that thing out there playing red riding hood with us, but I never found a gun or bullets for a .22. The chief likes .45's the most. She didn't get it from Charlie's house, here, or her friends. Who else does she know that'll give her what she thinks she needs; like a gun?" He asked them all, dragging off the last word pointedly.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Renee?"

"It wasn't paced in our suitcase. I packed our suitcase since Bella didn't want to." Edward shook his head, denying Renee right there. "She wouldn't send something like that to Bella either. It isn't secure enough to send, so she wouldn't send it."

Carlisle had to agree with that. "Renee's paranoid. She won't send something she can't determine will be completely safe for transport."

"She might have stolen it." Alice sighed. "If Bella's desperate enough, she'll steal it."

"She doens't know right from wrong. It's sounds very plausable." Jasper nodded.

"We shouldd take it." Esme nodded at Edward.

He still disagreed. "We should take it only if she's threatening herself, which she won't do." He told them surely. "She might have a small plan for this gun, and I want to know what it is."

"Whyu not ask her" Rosalie asked with a raised brow.

"Please. Bella won't revel a master plan. She likes the surprise too much." Edward snorted with a roll of his eyes.

"This surprise is too much, son. This will turn ugly very quickly." Carlisle claimed.

"I know...but I trust Bella. You should all trust her, too." Edward told them all bluntly.

Jasper growled. "This is _beyond_ trust! This is dangerous, Edward. Children shouldn't handle guns. _Bella_ shouldn't have a gun."

Edward pursed his lips. "Let _me_ handle Bella, Jasper. I know what I'm doing with my mate." He finalized the decision over his mate.

No one could come back with it since it was _his_ mate, even if Bella was their family member.

* * *

_Hm...mysterious turn of events, yes? _

_How curious of me :3 and even since I'll leave it there! HAHA!_

_Now, sit on this for a tiny bit, and I'll add that next chapter for you! Things'll get pretty heavy soon, and I hope everyone sticks around for it!_

_-Col. Rage_


	22. Chapter 22

Towards the Edge

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**

**Pairing:**_ Bella/Edward of course. __No other pairing seems to fit this story like Edward does, so...Edward/Bella!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_Erp...Well, the common familial parings are in here (not going into it for my hands' sake), no Mike/Tyler in this one (sorry guys!) but there is definitely familial Alice/Bella in this chapter. The twins are here! :)_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _I think I should change the warnings now...I'm putting in some very illegal stuff, so...breaking and entering, illegal handling of weapons with underaged teens, um...dangerous creatures after little girls (a given right?) and uh..oh yeah. Stealing. Well, that seems to be it! _

**A/N: **_Alright then! Sorry I've been on break! Here's your next chapter! Hope you all like it :3_

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" Alice chirped merrily, skipping on through the hall of the school to land near her future sister.

Bella smiled back and closed her locker. "Hi, Alice." She greeted back, looking around for her Edward who wasn't here strangely. "Where's Edward?" She questioned, turning her brown eyes back to Alice's knowing golds.

"He needed to hunt, and the boys went with him. Rose went home already, so I stayed to be with you. Didn't you need to go to the library today?"

That made sense to Bella. Of course Edward hadn't hunted in a few days due to his closeness all of a sudden. She wondered why he was sticking so close to her all of a sudden these past two days, but she wasn't really complaining. The Swan girl liked being close to Edward, and even though it was off, she wasn't against it.

She had been genuinely surprised that Edward didn't unpack her bag after her sleepover with Tyler two days ago. He never found the gun she had packed inside it, but she had been thankful all the while. She knew Carlisle wouldn't want her to have it, nor would Edward, but it was for a good reason and cause. If she could find out why Lily-May had the gun, she could maybe figure out what she stole from the library. Luckily, Bella had been able to hide both the gun and the book she borrowed from the library in the closet where no one would find it; not even Esme when she went on a cleaning spree again today. She was reading it last night when she had spare time, but she could only find out that Daniel was a man who had some type of illness, and he moved away with someone to the mansion he died in. She didn't know who the person he moved with was, but she was going to find out today.

Bella had – with her big ,brown, pleading eyes accompanying her words – managed to beg her blond father the opportunity to go to the local library for research that her school couldn't give her. When he suspected she wanted something, she disagreed; she only wanted to borrow the computer and science books. Of course, Carlisle's will was no match to Bella's Pout Power, and she got what she wanted. Today, she was off to the library. She thought that her Edward was taking her, but it turns out that Alice would; it was fine, of course. Bella liked being with her best friend.

Bella nodded at her and set her back over her shoulders. "Yep."

Alice smiled widely. "Let's go then! We can't stay for a long time, but we'll stay for an hour today. We need to go see Charlie and Kelley for dinner tonight, remember?" She wondered if her sister even recalled that they were suppose to go to dinner to see her father today.

Apparently, Bella _had_ forgotten judging by her blink. It had been a while since she had seen her father, and Alice knew it had to be hard on the small girl not seeing her daddy for the longest time. Charlie had certainly kept himself busy these past weeks. The cop had worked overtime for a while, and when he wasn't at work, he was said to be 'hiding away in his house' for the longest time. Billy, the man on the reservation, hadn't seen him in a while, and it had certainly raised suspicion in the Cullens' books on why the man who adored time with his baby girl, wasn't seeing her anymore.

It had been suspicious to Carlisle until the man called this morning, requesting/ordering that the man bring his daughter and the family over to his house for dinner tonight. Carlisle had quickly agreed to be there at five; any chance his little daughter had at seeing her father, he was going to take. Charlie meant a lot to Bella, so if the man wanted a night with Bella: the doctor was going to hand her over.

"Okay. Only thirty minutes." Bella explained simply as she followed Alice.

"Alright; that's perfect! It gives us time to go home and change for dinner." Alice thought over the plans right away, looking ahead into the future for any complications or run-ins they could have today.

Alice saw nothing but the day going smoothly. She smiled to herself. Finally a day that didn't go wrong in the slightest; unless you counted that darn doberman eating Emmett's tennis shoe in payback of not taking him on his bi-weekly run in the forest. That dog really did squeeze his way into their hearts in such a short amount of time. They couldn't even lock him in a room without feeling guilty anymore. If you pissed that dog off: he would eat one of your shoes as payback. You just couldn't punish him because he made big blue eyes that were so similar to Bella's pouts.

"Darn your dog, Bella. He ate Emmett's shoe again." Alice clicked her tongue, opening the school door so she could hold it open for Bella.

Bella giggled. Good boy, Baxter. That would teach the bear Cullen for teasing her.

"That's not funny, young lady! I have to replace it before Rose gets the idea to neuter the poor thing."

Bella giggled again. That wasn't the first time Rose had threatened to chop her poor dog's sack off for something dumb. She almost did it to her Ricky when he had ate all Bella's grapes and had diarrhea. Poor Ricky. He felt terrible all day that day.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Anywho. Let's get to the library and do what you need to do alright? I wonder if they have my book yet..." She hummed, thinking of checking in with the front desk and asking on her fashion book's status.

The Swan gave another nod. "Let's go." She agreed, getting into the passenger side of Alice's Porsche.

She wondered if she would be able to find out this mysterious person who Daniel had in his home. She didn't know what happened to that person, but if he died by having Daliminar eat him...what happened to them?

* * *

"Bella, don't leave the library without me, okay? I'm going to ask the front desk where my book is; you go do what you need to." Alice instructed Bella, making her nod back in understanding. "Good. I'll be back soon."

When Alice walked away, Bella went straight to the computers. She opened the internet up and quickly went to Google, and she typed in _'Daniel Hunter and Company'_. She hoped that got results that she could use, but it didn't. Not a single search came up!

She huffed and sat back in her seat. Maybe she could try, '_Daniel Hunter and Hunter Mansion'._ Trying that, she found a few links. Better than nothing, right? Bella clicked on the first one, looking around in case Alice snuck up behind her and tattled on her to Edward. Her boyfriend didn't want her looking up, or even talking about Daliminar and his origins, but Bella had been insistent enough to where she was able to at least ask on him and if they saw him yet. Apparently Daliminar was hiding since they didn't see him since the last attack.

It was definitely note worthy that the monster was suddenly in hiding. Bella thought he was resting up for the next surprise, but so far...she was proven wrong.

Focusing her thoughts back to the present, she scanned through the page on the screen. It wasn't truly note worthy...

Until she saw a name.

Daniel was married! Bella was amazed. The man had a wife, but she wasn't found after he was supposedly missing. June third...That was an odd day for Daniel to be murdered by Daliminar. That's the start of summer. Daliminar burns away in the summer according to her momma, so why would be he hatching in the very beginning of the season he died in? It was very curious to Bella, and she wrote it down in her note book that was for her study class.

Coincidentally, Lily-May's birthday was in June! Her godmother's fiance was shady two days ago, but Bella couldn't help compare hers and the demon's birthdays. As bad as it sounded, Lily-May shared the day of her birth with that demon that killed Daniel and his wife no doubt.

Thinking over the wife, Bella left that page and went back to Google. '_Daniel Hunter's wife'_. She typed it in and clicked search. Only a page and a picture came up, and both made Bella widen her eyes in complete shock. Was that...? NO! Not possible! Only vampires were immortal, and certainly this woman wasn't immortal! This...teenager wasn't supposed to be alive!

"Stacey?" Bella whispered to herself, remembering the one person in Phoenix that didn't see her diagnoses, and treated her like a normal person. People might have been a little nice to her, but...Stacey treated her like a real person. Was _this_ why? Did Stacey know what Daliminar was? More importantly...did the teen know that the demon wanted her soul?

Bella didn't waste any time in writing down the information she needed before closing out of the page and shutting her spiral. She put it back in her bag before standing up and looking around for Alice. She didn't see her yet, so maybe she had time to go back to the spot Lily-May was at, and see what was over there now that it was light out.

Having the thought in mind, Bella put her bag back on her back before making a calm path to the other side of the library to where she saw the desk that her godmother's fiance had been snooping through, and where she left the weapon that the small girl now owned. She still needed to know who the gun really belonged to, since she highly doubted that Lily-May owned it. The woman was a thief, and Bella didn't doubt that the woman stole it from someone.

Walking to the desk, she notices it was just used for writing things you looked up on the computer. Hm...There wasn't any paper on it...She looked around for a librarian.

"Miss?" Bella spoke clearly but softly to an older woman who had a name tag on when she passed by.

The woman stopped and turned her black eyes to the Chief's daughter. She never heard her speak before, but the girl was always in here looking at books. "yes, dear?" She responded.

"No paper?" Bella motioned to the desk.

"Oh! Look in the drawers there. There should be more paper in there. If not, go get some at the counter, alright?"

Bella nodded. "Thanks." That was the permission she needed to snoop!

The librarian nodded. "No problem, Bella. Come find me if you need me, though I doubt you do. You're pretty self-sufficient." She encouraged with a smile before walking off with the books she needed to put away.

The small girl gave herself a gloating moment before focusing on the task at hand. She turned towards the desk, and opened the middle drawer, the drawer that Lily-May looked through two nights ago. Inside it, she didn't see anything but printer paper, a pen, a paperclip, and a picture.

A what?

Bella picked up a piece of paper, along with the picture she investigated with narrowed eyes. Was _this_ picture what her godmother's fiance was looking for? Looking closer at the faded, black and white photo, she noticed it was of Stacey! The girl from Phoenix! That couldn't be coincidence! That was two pictures of the same girl, and with the inscription on the back, Bella wasn't crazy.

_'Stacey Hunter and Daniel Hunter. 1902.'_

Wow. Tat was Daniel? He kind of looked like...No way! Bella wondered if anything else was off with the people she called friends in Phoenix. That guy next to her...it kind of looked like Anthony. That wasn't possible though. Anthony went away last year, so this must be his ancestor. Plus, Anthony and Daniel had different names. It wasn't him.

Shaking her head, she put the picture on the paper, and folded it up so she could put it in her bag. Luckily, she had ample time to zip up her bag before Alice came skipping over.

"Hey! They had my book!" She was officially the happiest vampire on the planet now that she had this book she's been wanting! "Are you ready to go?"

Bella nodded. "Yes."

Alice smiled brightly, not having a vision of Bella doing the things she did today that had to deal with Daliminar. Bella was getting better at hiding it obviously, but she was happy Alice didn't see it. She knew the pixie didn't, too, due to her happy demeanor. "Great! Let's get going! We can hit the house before going to Charlie's. We have plenty of time to doll you up!"

* * *

Bella grumbled as she thought of kicking off these darn flats. She hated them!

Edward chuckled when he heard her thoughts, and he planted a kiss on top of her little head. "Only for a little while, love." He promised her the opportunity to kick off the black flats that Alice practically forced onto his mate's feet.

She huffed and tried to kick them off. Darn that buckle-thing on her foot!

"Don't mess with anything, young lady! You look perfect!" Alice glared at her future twin who glared back. This was _her_ body! She can do what she wants!

Carlisle chuckled fondly at seeing Bella not liking the shoes or the party dress. He assumed that his little girl forgot about today all together. The sneak was too busy causing mischief to recognize the special day that was all about her. Honestly. For his daughter being a very intelligent girl...she was very forgetful about dates.

"just an hour, love. Then you can take it all off." Edward promised her, getting her to raise her brow at him for the insinuation of sex. He shrugged. "Just saying. It's an option." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. All he thought about was sex. Today was no different.

Emmett snickered. "Okay, love birds."

Esme giggled. "Come on, everyone. Let's go inside now."

Jasper took the lead, seeing Alice about to have a fit with Bella not wanting those shoes on her feet, and he took his mate by the arm and dragged her with him. He could handle the pouts Alice gave him, but today was the day of what Bella wanted; not what Alice wanted. Even if it had to do with fashion.

Bella followed behind them. She tried to think on why they were dressed so nicely, but nothing came to mind. Maybe they were going out to eat with her daddy? No. that couldn't be it. Too many cars were outside her house for that. Maybe...she couldn't really guess anything...

Edward blinked and stopped in place on the porch. He turned his surprised eyes to his mate and asked, "did you forget it was your birthday?"

Carlisle knocked on the door while his daughter gave a slow blink. "Birthday?" She parroted in a lost fashion while still sounding so innocent.

"Called it." Rosalie took the money from Emmett with a smug look on her beautiful face.

The door opened, preventing Esme from chiding her daughter for bribing and betting, and it revealed Charlie who smiled widely at his daughter.

"Hey, Bells!" He accepted the tight hug from his short daughter and kissed the top of her head lovingly. He had missed his daughter. "happy birthday!"

"Birthday today?" She asked him innocently, feeling incredibly lost on the date while looking at the people in her daddy's house. All were friends and bit of family.

"Of course it is! Don't tell me you forgot you're seventeen today!" He laughed at her, running his hand through the dark curls she got from her mother.

She did forget actually. Best not say that out loud though it was pretty obvious already from the laughter the Cullens who stood inside now and looked around at the family their future member had. All these people loved Bella, but why weren't they there for her when she was on the streets with her mother? If they had known Bella back then, they would have helped Renee off her feet, but it took Phil to get her out and into a house when Bella was ten.

"Of course you did." Charlie rolled his eyes. His daughter would never change. She was a pure genius, but she didn't know her own birthday. Really...

Carlisle chuckled as Edward shook his head. "Thank you for inviting us, Charlie. The party looks wonderful." He commended the man on the liveliness of the party.

Charlie smiled. "Not a problem! Family's family, and family was invited. Bella, you got friends from Phoenix, too."

Bella blinked. She had friends in Phoenix?

"Don't look so surprised. I called your mom a month ago, and had her give the invitations to your friends. She said...uh...three people were close to you, so they came. I think they went outback." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

Bella nodded. "Okay."

"Good. Enjoy yourself, and don't forget. Presents later!" He sang and walked of with a skip in his step.

She couldn't help but think she had an odd father when she watched him skip off. It made Edward chuckle at her thoughts and wrap his arm around her waist.

"How about we go say hello to your friends and family? This _is_ all about you." He informed her, a grin on his face when his mate made a grumpy face at all the people she had to say hello to. She was too cute. "Come on, grumpy. You can have a piece of cake later..."

"Two." Bella negotiated while walking with him into the house more, getting people to wave and say to her.

He really didn't want to say yes, but today _was_ a special day... "No more than two." He settled, getting a look from Jasper for doing so. "I can't help it." He muttered in vampire tone to him.

"Try harder. It's not my responsibility if she bounces off the walls tonight." Jasper claimed right there and now that he wasn't the cause of the bound-to-happen sugar high tonight.

Esme smiled at him, saying hello Mr. Banner who was here. "It's her birthday, dears. She can have cake and enjoy herself."

"She enjoyed herself two days ago." Emmett muttered with a grin, seeing Mike and Tyler together closely. He could see it was due to Mike glaring at him and warning him on touching his ass again, but Tyler of, was ignoring the threats. Really. Those two needed changed and to get a room for eternity.

If Emmett wanted people changed for his sister, it would be those two. Bella loved Tyler, and Tyler wouldn't be without Mike, so he had voted on them both being changed. He had Edward and Carlisle agreeing with him, but Jasper had mentioned risks of having multiple newborns at one time. He wanted Bella happy like all did, but he was logical; much like Bella was.

The Cullens stopped the whispered conversation between them when Kelley approached them; she was in a suit, unlike Lily-May who who was dressed in a pretty purple party dress.

"Hey, birthday girl." Kelley smiled genuinely at her goddaughter, giving her a good hug while glaring at her boyfriend once more.

Edward only smiled charmingly. "Hello, Kelley."

"Still don't like you." She informed him bluntly, getting a click of the tongue from her fiance. "I was good. I didn't say what was really on my mind; like if she ever gets pregnant..." She started to warn him, getting Bella to roll her eyes while Lily-May pushed away her bully of a lover.

"Alright you. Be nice. I'm sure he's being very safe." She gave a side look to the boy who nodded with a charming smile. "Like I said, he's taking good care of her, so be nice to him." She ordered her fiance before giving a hug to Bella. She returned it, of course.

Kelley grumbled. She still had the duty of glaring a hole into this kid since no else was going to. The goody two shoes wasn't good enough for her precious goddaughter...

"What was that?" Lily-May raised a brow at her fiance.

"Yes, honey." Kelley replied like a robot.

"Good girl. Come on. Let's leave the birthday girl to her day. Happy birthday, sweetie." She gave her wishes before dragging off her bully lover who gave another warning by using two fingers pointed to her green eyes and pointing them at Edward.

Edward chuckled. He would never get tired of that human. She was intimidating, but at least his little mate had someone wanting to protect her virtue. "I think she likes me." He told Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes again but nodded. Kelley did like him; she just won't admit it.

Carlisle chuckled again. "You kids have fun. Your mother and I are going to join Charlie and the adults. Have fun, sweetheart. Happy birthday." He kissed the top of Bella's head like Esme did, then walked off with his wife.

Emmett shrugged. "What do we do now?" He asked them, not knowing what to do from here.

Bella shrugged back. She didn't know either.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at them. "Why don't we go say hello to your Phoenix friends? They came all the way up here to see you after all." She made the suggestion that made all of them blink.

Where would any of her siblings be without her?

Bella agreed with the suggestion and nodded at Edward.

"Alright then. Let's go outback. I believe that's where they are." He told her.

She and Edward took the lead, and once outside, Bella looked around for Phoenix people. She didn't see them at first, so she looked back inside for them.

"Is that them, Bella?" Alice patted her sister's arm to get her attention.

The Swan turned around, looking to where Alice was pointing. Bella blinked once, wondering if she was seeing things or not. Call Bella Swan crazy – kind of like how she felt right now – but was that...

"Anthony?" She whispered to herself with confusion.

Edward snapped his head into the direction of where his mate was looking when she whispered that familiar name. That was the name of the boy who passed away before his Bella tried to kill herself. Edward gazed at the boy. He was seemingly older than Bella, like Anthony was, but he wasn't small and frail. He was muscled, healthy, and fully alive. He was standing with that teenage girl that his mate was friends with; the one that they met in the ice cream shop; Stacey, he remembered her name.

"That's not possible." Jasper shook his head, seeing the same boy. "I looked at the death records, Edward. Anthony's dead." He hissed lowly.

"I know. Then who is he? Did the boy have a brother?" Edward murmured, letting Bella walk off and towards Stacey who grinned at her and said hello.

Jasper shook his head, standing to the side so the door was open for people. Alice had gone with Bella, like normal, but her ears were open to the conversation. The remaining Cullen teens copied their borther and stood together as they watched Bella interact with them. "No. He was an only child."

"Then who the fuck is that?" Emmett murmured, listening in to the conversation where Stacey started to talk.

"Bella, this is my good friend. You met him before in school; this is Daniel. Daniel Hunter."

All Cullen eyes widened. "Oh shit." Rosalie cursed.

* * *

_How was this for an apology on the wait? _

_Nice twist isn't it? :) I knew you'd all like this one, so enjoy it!_

_Reviews make me happy!_

_-Col. Rage._


	23. Chapter 23

_**Towards the Edge**_

**Summary:**_ Bella moves to Forks because Charlie finally gets custody of his 16-year-old mentally ill daughter, and gets her away from her psychotic mother and her care-taking husband. Nothing is as it seems with Bella. She's witty, smart, and downright beautiful. There's something about her that gets Edward curious. That and he understand her mind. Bella doesn't understand why Edward is drawn to her so much when she is so broken, but Edward hopes to change her view on herself as he vows to protect this vulnerable, too curious, daring little creature with his immortal life. And maybe along the way, find out what on earth is after her. The downfall of Edward's plan; Bella can barely communicate without it being incoherent and jumbled. And; something dangerous and terrifying is after Bella's life and soul._

**Rating of this chapter:**

**Pairing:**_ Bella/Edward of course. __No other pairing seems to fit this story like Edward does, so...Edward/Bella!_

**Chapter Pairing:**_Erp...Well, the common familial parings are in here (not going into it for my hands' sake), no Mike/Tyler in this one (sorry guys!) but there is definitely familial Alice/Bella in this chapter. The twins are here! :)_

**Disclaimers:**_ I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to S. Meyers and her publishing company, and all that. I'm not making money off this, though I wish I could… I don't own the characters of Twilight, I just play with them. The story plot is mine, and any other characters that I come up with. Feel free to message me about any of them._

**Warnings:** _I think I should change the warnings now...I'm putting in some very illegal stuff, so...breaking and entering, illegal handling of weapons with underaged teens, um...dangerous creatures after little girls (a given right?) and uh..oh yeah. Stealing. Well, that seems to be it! _

**A/N: **_Here you all are! The next chapter. Please go to my page and take the _**_POLL_**_ for this story. I need opinions from my readers! Thanks!_

* * *

"This is Daniel Hunter, Bella; Daniel, you remember Bella from the soccer team in the rec area?" Stacey introduced Daniel to Bella with a grin on her face.

Bella turned her eyes over _Daniel Hunter _as he nodded quickly. "Yeah. Great to see you again, Bella. Your party's great; thanks for inviting us. When Stacey said that your mom gave her three invitations for your friends, I was glad to get one. I think Damion's out here somewhere with Clayton." He hummed, turning those green eyes around the yard curiously like Stacey.

Bella turned her eyes to Stacey. She was in a blue party dress, but her shoes didn't go with her outfit of jewelry, a nice dress, and her hair put in an elegant bun that she's seen Rosalie do to her own hair a few times. The skater shoes were at least blue, but it seemed to define Stacey as the skater type no matter what she was wearing. Daniel was wearing a normal black tux with black shoes, but she could see his skull dangle earring in his left ear.

Why didn't he seem familiar other than the name of Anthony?

"Welcome." Bella nodded anyways, keeping up conversation as her mind mulled over the similarities between Daniel Hunter and Anthony Bert.

He grinned back. "Good to hear you speak." He said genuinely.

"Right? I was blown back, like Connor, but I think I was more amazed that it took such a short amount of time to learn to speak English. She came back to Phoenix this summer, and we ran into each other." Stacey explained to her date with a nod and a smile.

"It's always good to return home once in a blue moon. Even if it's under bad circumstances, right Bells?" Daniel asked curiously, not seeing the suspicious faces of the Cullens were standing together on the porch with glasses of champagne in their hands.

Bella nodded a few times. "Yes."

He grinned. "I knew you'd agree with me."

Stacey rolled her eyes before giving a smile to Edward when he came over with his own charming grin to both humans when he really wanted to question them on who they were. "I remember you; you're Bella's man." She claimed, elbowing Daniel back into focus on the guy in front of them and not the forest behind them where he was sporting a large frown.

Edward gave a nod and shook Daniel's hand. "I'm Edward Cullen." He introduced himself.

"Daniel Hunter; this is my girl, Stacey." The Anthony look-a-like introduced both parties with a polite grin as Stacey shook his hand as well.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Stacey."

"Back at you, Edward. How did you and Bells here meet? Out of curiosity of course. Lost of boys looked her way but she never looked back, now here she is dating someone..." Stacey grinned mischievously as her blue eyes went back and forth between the couple.

Bella blushed a bit while Edward grinned crookedly with a chuckle escaping him. "We met at school on her first day. We didn't start to date until around March though." He admitted, wrapping his arm around Bella's small waist to pull her closer. It was his favorite place to hold when not in bed; in bed, his favorite place was her slim hips.

"Aw, how sweet. Stacey and Daniel here did it on the first day of school," Damion let out that little fact when he came strolling into the conversation with the brunette Clayton by his side with a just-as deviant grin on his face as his partner had.

Daniel and Stacey however, were frowning heavily with glares putting holes into the two boys' heads. "Thank you for telling them that, Spawn of Satan; and we knew each other since Kindergarten!" Daniel hissed lowly, delivering a smack to Damion's ear.

"Ouch!" He murmured in a grouch, getting Clayton to snicker once he let go of Edward's hand. "I was kidding, gee. Good to see you, girl." Damion told Bella, giving her a one-armed hug while keeping eyes on Daniel's hand and Stacey's foot.

"You, too." Bella said back, giving Clayton, the teen who was on the football team back in Phoenix, a hug as well in greeting. Did they both know about Daniel and Stacey like Bella did.

"Happy birthday, soccer star. Good to see you again." Clayton smiled at Bella, elbowing Damion who nodded as if ingrained in his head to nod and go with Clayton's choice.

They reminded Edward of Lily-May and Kelley. He made the assumption that they were a couple as well. Edward couldn't help but notice that Bella had many homosexual friends; they just seemed to flock to his little mate. Either she brought something out in people...or gays just really loved his mate.

Edward blinked at the words 'soccer star.' "You played soccer?" He looked to Bella.

She gave another blush and nodded twice. She didn't tell him about that because then Emmett would get ideas of her being athletic.

"She didn't tell you?" Stacey saw the opportunity to brag on knowing something that her friend's boyfriend didn't.

Bella glared at Stacey, but it didn't stop her starting on a ramble on how great a player she was, even against those twice her size.

* * *

Edward had chosen to wait until after the party had died down to give Bella his own gift. Well, his second gift. He had also bought her a few books he knew she absolutely loved; all were based on science, the major subject of her interest as of now. The Cullens had all gotten her a few gifts as well, and Alice had – of course – demanded that Bella wear _her _gift after other gifts were all opened. She was truly a good big-little sister that Edward could ever ask for.

Bella had loved all of her gifts, including Daniel's and Stacey's combined gift of a very old, but very real diamond, heart-shaped necklace that was onyx in the middle, then gold on the outside shaping diamonds. It was a very beautiful necklace, and Bella had been very thankful for it when Daniel claimed it belonged to his three-times great-grandmother. The nineteen year old said he didn't think anything else would fit the five foot girl's seventeenth birthday other than the necklace, so he and Stacey gave it to her.

The two people were suspicious to Edward and the other Cullens who heard the names of Bella's deceased friend, then seeing the face of the boy, but with a different name that matched Bella's obsession; Daniel Hunter, the owner of the Hunter's Mansion. All wondered what Bella would do with the knowledge of seeing the guy who she was supposed to know from school, but for the life of her: she couldn't combine the name and face with other than Anthony. Edward wondered what this would do to his mate, but so far she seemed fine.

Especially when Charlie gave _his_ gift. The man – the man Rosalie wanted to slap and glare holes into currently – gave Bella a damn female ferret; as a 'playmate' for Ricky. The man was on Rosalie's hit list for the next century, but Bella had felt instant love for the ball of brown and black furred little thing. Baxter would _love_ having another animal in the house, but unlike him, Carlisle hadn't been very happy. He had given Charlie a reprimanding look, but the chief just became so innocent looking in saying the baby needed a friend.

And it was on a twenty-four hour destroy list in a shelter in Seattle. It cleared up so much in wondering where Bella got her love for animals.

"Edward?" Bella questioned her boyfriend who was leaning on the side of the house alone.

He hummed and looked to her, seeing her just fine with the lanterns turned on when it started to get dark out here at seven-thirty. Guests had started to go home an hour ago, so it was only the Cullens, Kelley and Lily-May, the Phoenix kids who were crashing here for night on the insistence of Charlie, then Bella herself who caught Edward's eyes and stunned him due to her beauty.

She was dressed in a gold, mid-thigh length dress that showed off her newly gained eight that added up to a very healthy one-hundred pounds; her hair was cascading down her back in small curls that were very natural, and her big brown eyes held curiosity on what he was doing. Her skin was glowing that luscious ivory tone, and she was impossibly more beautiful than when he met her in December. The age of seventeen fit Bella much more than sixteen in Edward's mind, though her age didn't matter when it came to his love for her.

"You look beautiful, Love." Edward grinned at her, moving off the wall when she walked forward. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of one and a half inch gold heels, and he instantly wondered what Alice bribed her with to get Bella to wear them.

Bella gave him a smile for the compliment. "Thank you."

He chuckled and took her small hand in his larger one. "Seventeen already, Love. You're growing so fast right before my very eyes. Soon enough, you won't be a child anymore; you'll be a beautiful woman." He sighed lightly, looking her over slowly.

Bella began to wonder if that was a bad thing, but Edward shook his head in denial. "Of course not, Bella. I'll enjoy you anyway, but entering adulthood is a wondrous thing. This is just a stepping stone that I'll enjoy taking with you. I just wish you'd stay this way forever; young, lovely, and so full of life."

_'I'll always be like this, Edward. This is me.'_ Bella thought to him instead of saying it out loud. It was much easier and quicker to think things to him than try and pronounce them for an hour.

"I know, Love. Seventeen is just a good age. I was changed at seventeen, just two months after my birthday. Everyone wants you eighteen when you're changed since you'd technically be an adult, but I think I'll make a vote for seventeen." Edward said with full honesty, ignoring the hiss inside Rosalie's head for saying that.

Rosalie wanted her an adult and able to say what she wanted in a legal matter, but Edward had countered it with her not being of legal mind in the human world. Carlisle was in-between seventeen and eighteen, but he would go for what Edward wanted; Esme was the same; Jasper was for eighteen, and Alice and Emmett were both on seventeen.

Bella cocked her head to the side, '_you want me changed this year?'_ She asked curiously, not judging or sounding against it to Edward.

He nodded, "I would love for us to be the same age in human years, but I can't marry you at seventeen; not without parental consent of course, and I doubt Charlie will sign."

_'He would if I asked him to.'_

Her thought made him chuckle. She was so naïve it was cute. Charlie thought their dating was cute, but he didn't want them going much further than what they were to the public eye. No matter if Renee agreed to marriage, or if Carlisle and Esme agreed, without Charlie: Edward couldn't marry her and change her right now.

"That doesn't matter for now. I know we'll think of something. But right now, I want to give you something, my second birthday gift to you." He grinned crookedly at her while digging into his pocket and retrieving a small black box.

Bella took the velvet, square box with curiosity, and when she opened it, she couldn't contain the surprised gasp. She didn't know why she was so surprised; she knew Edward and her were going to get married, so why did the beautiful, oval shaped ring glittering with diamonds surprise her as much as it did?

The Cullen man placed a kiss on her cheek while taking the ring from its' box. "This belonged to my mother. It'll only be your engagement ring, but I thought it was right for the occasion and for you...if you'll marry me."

Bella was stunned silent. She had no clue why she was silent; she knew this day would come eventually, but now that it was here, she had no clue what to say.

"Omg! Say yes already!"

Edward and Bella both turned their eyes to the sliding door behind Bella to see Emmett, Alice, and practically everyone else minus Charlie and Carlisle peeping on them with grins and mischievous glints in their eyes. It was Emmett that ousted them, and he was given dirty looks from the girls for doing so.

"Oops. Pretend we're not here!" Emmett whispered to Bella, waving her on as if it was a show.

She smiled at him and shook her head in exasperation of Emmett always going to be Emmett. Edward was giving him a glare for interrupting. When Bella turned back to face Edward, she slid on the ring, getting him to smile when he thought she was accepting the proposal, and she said one word that changed all of Edward's plans for their life.

"No."

* * *

"Goodnight, you two. Bella, go to sleep this time; not having playtime." Esme pointed a single finger at the grinning Bella who eyed Edward right back. "happy birthday, sweetie." The mother kissed the top of her daughter's head before walking away to her room with her husband following after repeating her process but looking at Edward this time.

"Night, sis." Emmett sang, following Rosalie up to their room for some fun of their own.

Alice and Jasper followed behind then, both giving prideful looks to Edward for actually attempting a proposal, even if he was shot down in a way that confused them all entirely.

When they were all alone in their own room on the fourth floor, Edward turned to Bella first thing and asked, "Why?"

He desperately wanted to know why she accepted the engagement ring, but said no to marrying him. It didn't make a lick of sense to him in any form.

Bella smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Because." She simply stated, then turned around so she could go use the restroom and ready herself for bed.

"Because? That makes no sense, Bella." Edward sighed, sitting on the bed and trying to mull all this over in his head. All of his plans of marrying Bella had gone down on the tubes so quickly, and he was so confused. "You accepted the engagement ring," He started off,

"Yes." She answered from the bathroom.

"But you said no to marrying me."

"Yes."

He huffed. "now you say yes." He grumbled to himself. "But why? Explain this to me, Love. Normally those who accept engagement rings end up agreeing to marrying."

Bella gave him a look from the bathroom mirror. She was out of the heels, and had used the toilet quickly before she lef that room and entered the bedroom. The Swan stopped before her boyfriend with a smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck before thinking to him, _'I don't need to marry you because we _**_are_**_ married.'_

"That's vamparic terms, Bella; not human. They're quite different." Edward claimed, giving her neck a slow kiss as he snugly held onto her small body. She had grown over these past few months it seemed like, but she wasn't any taller than her stuck-at-five-feet height. She gained necessary weight, and gained more beauty somehow, but that was it.

_'If I'm going to be a vampire, I want to follow those customs, not human ones.'_

He stopped planting the hickey on her collar bone in shock. He turned his dark eyes to her browns, "What?" It was an intelligent question that left his lips. He didn't expect that.

Bella smiled. _'I want to be with you. I don't want to lose my daddy and friends, but I'll have you and our family still. Maybe I don't want to be eighteen when I'm changed, but right now isn't a good time.'_

"Why not?" Edward asked her, deeply wanting to know why until he remembered the silent demon still lurking in the forest. "Bella, we can just leave here and that thing will just die. We don't have to worry about him anymore. He's good as dead."

She frowned softly. "No, he's not."

"How do you know?" He asked her, curious on how she knew this and if it was a sacrifice bond that Carlisle had spoke about.

Apparently, the sacrifice knew all on Daliminar to a point of if he was alive or not. He knew where the sacrifice was, and she knew if he was alive and if he was coming in range. Carlisle had said it could be why Bella obsessed over his information, and about the Hunter's Mansion. She was following an instinct in her to know thy enemy; but what the bond didn't teach her was that she had allies somewhere in the world. All sacrifices had the choice to have allies and possibly have a fight for their lives, or go alone and most likely die. Renee had been smart; she ran with Bella, the next sacrifice and _made_ herself an ally to Bella. Bella had them for allies, but whether she accepted that or not was the major question. Carlisle didn't want to talk about the demon and make his daughter more obsessed than she already was, but they all wanted her to accept the ally bond.

Bella shrugged easily. "I just do." She said slowly.

The vampire pursed his lips as he went back to marking up the slim neck and collar bone with sweet kisses. "Can you 'I just do' to marrying me?" He tried in a low tone that Bella knew as the Dazzle Tone.

It made her smile. "No."

"Please?" He begged, looking up through his lashes at her.

"No." She repeated herself once more.

He huffed silently, then went back to marking her collar bone with a hickey, "Then I'll have to persuade you..." He hummed. He wasn't giving up on getting her to say yes to the humanized wedding ideals. Whether they were married in vamparic terms or not: they were having a human wedding.

Bella grinned at reached behind her to feel for the zipper of her dress. "Try."

* * *

_Here you are, my little lovelies! Enjoy the 23 chapter! _

_23 is very obsessive, I hope you all know that...I watched Jim Carry's 'The Number 23' and it was both frightening and obsessive! You all need to watch it! It was fantastic! Jim is a fantastic actor! _

_Anywho, please enjoy and **REVIEW**! Also, Take the **POLL** on my page!_

_-Col. Rage_


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE Sequel notice!

SORRY! This isn't a chapter! But this is good news and bad news!

Bad news: This story is marked as COMPLETE :(

Good news: I'm putting up a sequel to this story soon, and that will continue on the adventure of Bella, Daliminar, Edward and his never ending love and want for Bella to say 'yes' to marrying him...Much more to come before the entire story is over, but I decided to end this story here, and leave you guessing and wanting more :) I'm so evil..

So, in ending to this, I'll attempt to get the sequel up soon. hopefully by next week or this week. No promises since my life outside my secret world is busy and weird, but It'll get up for you!

I shall name it '**Towards the Rocky Waters' **I promise it;ll be worth it!

Thanks for sticking to this story as long as you have, even though I'm terrible to you all... :(

-Col. Rage


End file.
